Present Meets the Future
by Technophobia678
Summary: Ok I love these kind of stories and decided to write one of my one. Golden Trio and co, meet your teenage kids! Hahaha should be fun Don't own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

"Fred, George, Ginny! That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley shouted over the war chant the three had started; Harry's narrow escape from the trial earlier that morning making things seen festive. Harry watched their antics; relief makings things seem funnier then usual. Along with him and most of the Weasleys was Hermione and Sirius, everyone helping themselves to Mrs. Weasleys cooking.

Ignoring her for the moment, the three started off again, this time Tonks joining in.

"_HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF......"_

"SHUT....."

A loud bang reverberated through Grimmauld kitchen, cutting off Mrs. Weasleys yell. Harry reflexively leapt to his feet, wand half out as loud shouting could be heard suddenly from out in the hallway. Unfamiliar voices that were lost amid the sound of Sirius's mother's portrait waking up.

"SCUM! HALF BLOOD FREAKS, BLOOD TRAITORS, MUDBLOODS, HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK! YOU FOUL....!"

"OH SHUT UP YOU STUPID HAG!" a female voice shouted. A bang and Mrs. Black fell silent. By now Sirius Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, Tonks and the teenagers were out of the kitchen bursting into the hall to the sight that greeted them.

Standing in the hallway were a small group of people, no older than Harry himself. They looked at the group pointing wands at them, remarkably unabashed for just popping into a supposedly secure building in the middle of a war.

There were five of them, sixteen and younger looking. Three were boys. One was slightly taller than the other two, lanky and freckled, with bright red hair. The other two were roughly the same height, looking almost identical with untidy black hair and similar features. Except for their eyes. Ones were hazel, the others bright green.

The two were red-headed girls. One was taller than the other, slightly younger her hair a long deep red, pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. The other was slightly smaller, her hair a chestnut reddish brown and caramel eyes.

The five stared at the group who stared back. There was a pregnant pause as people was too surprised to move.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" The smaller red head girl whirled on one of the black haired boys, who backed away. "I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL BUT _NO_! YOU HAD TO CRASH INTO ME AND LILY AND BREAK OUR TIME-TURNERS AND NOW _LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE_!"

"Rose I didn't......." the boy, apparently Albus said, looking terrified. He cast a helpless look at the other black haired boy who stepped back.

"Don't look at me little bro. You're on your own."

"Hey guys" the other boy put in hesitantly, looking at the still motionless group of stunned people at the doorway leading to the kitchen. "I think we have some explaining to do."

"Good idea Hugo" the other girl said, rolling her eyes at the others, before moving towards Harry and the others.

Up until now, Harry hadn't moved, the sudden events momentarily freezing his actions. Now though at the approach of a probable enemy, he tensed, tightening his grip on his wand.

The girl stopped halfway between both groups, causing a flurry of movement within both groups.

"Who are you?" Kingsley shouted, stepping forward; Sirius, Tonks and Arthur with him. "How did you get in here?"

The new teenagers had pulled out their own wands now, looking apprehensive and strangely awestruck. The teenage girl stopped and raised her hands in a placating gesture. Her dark eyes roved across the tense faces. Her eyes lingered on the Golden Trio, and the other teens in front of her.

"Ok let's all calm down for a second. I know this doesn't look good, and will sound insane but there appears to have been an accident involving a couple of Time-Turners, and a vial of Pixie Dust." She gestured towards her group of people.

The other girl appeared to have calmed down and she walked forward too.

"Lily's right. It sounds ridiculous, but Al" she threw a dirty look at the boy she'd been shouting at, who quailed "was fooling around with James and Hugo" she glared at the other two boys, who gulped "and managed to crash into Lily and I and knock our Time-Turners _and_ a table with Pixie dust onto the floor. There was a flash of light and we found ourselves here with that ghastly hag on the wall and everything looking different." She finished her speech breathing deeply and glaring at the boys who were shrinking under her gaze.

Harry's brain seemed to have been stunned. His mind refused to comprehend what the significance of this statement, the teenagers' names and appearances, meant.

"To sum it up" Lily interjected, smiling slightly "we're from the future."

_A/N: (Laughs) I love these kind of fics, they're so much fun. I'm thinking of starting a series, the Clichéd Chronicles, all about Harry Potter clichés; time-travel, returning from the dead etc. I have many ideas 'cause I'm so sad and I'll be writing them occasionally along with my other stories currently in progress._

_But better not count my apples until the tree grows. Until then. _


	2. Chapter 2

There was a long stunned silence. Then-

"No seriously" Fred said bluntly. "Who are you?"

Lily faltered at the sight of Fred. Before she could answer, one of the black haired boys laughed.

"No I am Sirius" he grinned. His companions groaned and Lily glared at him. He smirked at her and sauntered over, draping an arm over her shoulders. "Lils I think you should make introductions before letting slip that little tidbit."

Lily shrugged off his arm and whacked him. He backed away, looking wounded. Lily rolled her eyes. "You first you prat."

He smiled triumphantly and turned back to the still suspicious adults and stunned teenagers.

"My ever so eloquent sister is correct, we are from the future" he said brightly. "About twenty five years to be exact." He bowed and straightened. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am James Sirius Potter." He grinned at Harry who was gaping like a fish. "I'm sixteen, a Gryffindor, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the leader of the latest generation of Marauders. I resemble my father, the famous Harry Potter, with my mother's eyes, or my grandfather James Potter depending on who's talking." He beamed at the people of the present, a mischievous grin on his face. He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

There was silence in the group from the present. All were staring at James Sirius Potter as he called himself, completely lost for words. For Harry, he felt as though he'd been hit by several Bludgers one after another. He had a _son_. Named after his father and godfather, looking almost identical to him and his father. Who was _older_ than him. And he'd also called the girl Lily his sister. And if he wasn't much mistaken, the other boy with trademark unruly black hair was almost definitely related to him too.

Lily rolled her eyes and elbowed James, making him yelp. "Sorry just knocking your ego down a peg." Ignoring his affronted look, she addressed the group. "My name's Lily Luna Potter. I am the youngest of the Potters, I just turned thirteen. I'm a Gryffindor too, and a Chaser to the team. I've been told I look like my mother, or either of my grandmothers. I'm also part of the Marauders and whatever this prat tells you, am one of the main reasons our pranks work so well."

"Hey!" James protested.

The other black haired boy snorted and walked over to the two siblings. "You Gryffindors are _so_ arrogant." He turned away from the indignant noises the two made. "I am Albus Severus Potter, the middle of the Potter children. And unlike these two I'm a Ravenclaw, don't like Quidditch that much and have been told I look exactly like dad." He smiled at a flabbergasted Harry.

Harry stared at the last boy, completely thrown. It was true; the two could pass for twins. The only differences were that Harry was thinner and slighter and of course the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Slowly his eyes roved over the three, completely overwhelmed. He had children. Him!

"Hey Potters quit hogging the spotlight" the other girl Rose said; she and the other boy Hugo coming over. She smiled at the group. "I'm Rose Weasley, the only Ravenclaw Weasley. And my best friend is Al, but he's still in the doghouse." She glared at Albus, who winced.

"And I'm Hugo Weasley, Rose's brother and am a trademark Gryffindor Weasley and one of my best friends is Lily" he smiled at the girl who smiled back.

"So" James said in the silence left in this announcement "there anything for lunch Grams?"

_A/N: thought of ending it there, but I'll be nice and continue for a bit, yes?_

The question was directed at Mrs. Weasley who was still gaping at the children. She started at the question. Albus's eyes widened and he pulled on his brother's arm whispering frantically.

"So...." Sirius said slowly, still staring at the children. "You three.... are Harry's kids?" This was said in quiet disbelief.

Lily smiled slightly, the only future Potter not conversing. "Yup we are." She smiled at Harry. "Hi Dad."

Harry knew dimly he was being rude, just staring back at her and not answering, but really who could be coherent when talking to your teenage children from the future, one of whom older than yourself?

"So you believe us then?" Rose asked.

"This is hard to believe" Kingsley answered.

"I do" Mrs. Weasley spoke up suddenly, eyes very bright. "I believe you."

"Thanks Nana" Rose beamed. Mrs. Weasley flushed at the word, eyes sparkling.

"So whose kids are you two?" George asked looking at Rose and Hugo.

The two glanced at each other and Lily, grinning. They then simultaneously turned to Ron, standing beside Harry and Hermione. Harry pulled himself together a little as realisation dawned and he turned to his best mate himself.

The Weasley siblings cracked evil grins and chorused as one "Hi Dad!"

Ron gaped at the two, a look of sheer shock on his face. Harry knew how he felt.

The twins roared with laughter, moving over to their stunned brother, clapping him hard on the back. "Congats little bro" Fred gasped.

"Looks like you catch a girl after all mate" George chortled before dissolving into laughter again. Molly dabbed her eyes with her sleeve and then bustled over to the children and pulled them into a hug.

"So" Fred gasped finally regaining control of himself. "Care to tell us the girls these two get shacked up with then?"

"Fred!" Molly Weasley admonished releasing her two grand children.

The future children exchanged glances. "What should we do?" Hugo murmured.

Rose gnawed her lip, looking pensive. "I don't know. We've already let slip who our fathers are. If we're not careful, we could drastically change the future."

"I don't think so" Albus said, suddenly coming over with James, having finished their muttered conversation "I think we can tell them little things, not the more important things like...you know." His significant look left them in no doubt what 'other' things they'd keep quiet about. "You know they're not going to let this go. And anyway, we'll have to oblivate them before we go home anyway."

Rose frowned, looking worried, but nodded anyway. The group broke their huddle to turn back toward the group.

"You done?" Arthur said, voice slightly dry, though he like his wife, was obviously happy knowing he would have grandchildren.

"We sure are Granddad" Lily said cheerfully making Arthur stare at her. She'd called him Granddad, could that mean....?

James and Albus cracked identical evil grins and Lily smirked.

"Our mums happen to be here too" Lily said brightly. She waved at Ginny standing beside George. "Hi Mum."

Harry felt his mouth fall open again for about the umpteenth time in about ten minutes. The group had once again been stunned once again into silence as slowly, Harry and Ginny turned to look at each other, eyes wide.

Silence and then.....

"You shack up with our sister?!"

_Hehehehe ahh this is fun. I'm being naughty, I should update some of my other stories, but I couldn't help myself, this is a lot of fun. Let me know what you think, will you? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Silence and then-_

"_You shack up with our sister?!"_

Fred and George's indignant yell didn't even register to Harry. He was currently gaping at Ginny, completely stunned. She stared right back, equally astonished.

He married Ginny? Ginny, his best mates little sister, the girl who had had a crush on him ever since they'd first met? The one who had six older brothers, who undoubtedly wouldn't take kindly to any man with eyes on their little sister? The information was mindboggling even more so than having kids. The simple fact was he'd never really thought of Ginny in that light before, always thought of her as Ron's little sister. His only crush was Cho Chang, a pretty Asian girl a year older than him. Although, now looking at Ginny in a different light than before, he noticed she was actually prettier than Cho. Wait, since when was he looking at Ginny like that?!

"Uh hellooooo Mum, Dad?" an annoyingly amused voice finally penetrated the fog surrounding his brain, making him look away from Ginny. The speaker had been James, looking thoroughly entertained. "We know you're madly in love, but d'you think you'd do it behind closed doors? It's creepy watching you two make out with your eyes when you're actually _younger_ than us."

Harry felt heat rise in his face; it was so great, he wondered if steam was coming out of his ears. Across the room, Ginny's face had gone darker than her hair.

Lily looked disgusted and smacked James on the head, hard. "Don't listen to him; he's being a git. And anyway, they don't get together for at least another year. And don't look like that guys; at least Mum marries a guy you actually like."

"That's true" Hugo piped up. "Dad always says Uncle Harry's like a brother to him and our other uncles."

"Except when he sees them snogging each other" Rose grinned.

"Eewww" James shuddered. "Bad, bad mental images."

Both Rose and Lily gave him looks of deep disgust.

Harry, slowly coming out of his shock, looked at the Weasleys from his time. Fred and George were looking at each other. Arthur looked gobsmacked. Molly was wiping her eyes with her sleeve again. He caught her eye and she bustled over and pulled him into a hug.

"I always thought of you as a son dear" she murmured. "And I can't think of anyone else better for Ginny either."

Harry felt heat in his face again. He still hadn't fully recovered from the fact he and Ginny were together in the future. The thought was surreal.

"So we're really brothers then" Fred and George had sauntered over, draping an arm over each of his shoulders after Molly had let him go.

"Which we'd always thought by the way" George added.

"Definitely" Fred agreed. "And you are a better choice than some of Ginny's other choices of boyfriends."

"But if you hurt her-"

"You will hear from her brothers" Fred finished. The two clapped a hand on his shoulders, leaving him feeling rather terrified. Harry wondered how his older self was still breathing in his time if he'd managed to get Ginny not once, but three times.

Sirius chuckled. "Not bad Prongslet" he smiled at his Godson. Harry detected sadness in his dark eyes. He must have been thinking about Lily and James, particularly as he was faced with two of their grandchildren named after them.

"Alright" Kinsley announced abruptly. "This has gone on long enough. Do you have proof that you are as you say you are?"

Harry looked at him in surprise. After the introductions, he hadn't doubted their identities. He glanced at Ron who met his eye. Harry quickly gathered he still wasn't completely happy with the fact his best friend and sister get together. Harry mentally winced.

"Kingsley" Molly started, but Kingsley interrupted.

"Molly we need to confirm their identities if we're to believe their stories. Until we do, we can't be sure they are who they say they are. They could be working for Voldemort for all we know."

"He's right Molly" Tonks said quietly. She had been very quiet, muttering with Sirius at the side. Harry could tell she believed them, but on principle, had to be sure. He couldn't really blame them.

James bristled as though stung. "We'd never support Voldemort" he cried.

"How could you say such a thing?" Lily demanded. "He killed Dad's parents and made his life hell!"

"Not to mention all the other things he did" Albus said just as heatedly. "Dad kicked his sorry ass-sorry Grams-years before we were born anyway."

"I killed Voldemort?" Harry gasped blown away. How could he, manage to kill the most evil and feared wizard in centuries?

Albus winced. Rose smacked him.

"Voldemort is dead in our time" giving Albus a hard stare. "And you didn't kill him Uncle Harry, you just caused his death. It's a long story and one we're _not_ getting into."

"You-Know-Who is...is...gone?" Arthur stammered eyes wide.

"Uh-huh" James rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't be here if Dad wasn't 100% sure the git was very dead in the first place, would we?"

Harry couldn't believe it. Voldemort was dead in the future. Gone. He felt lighter, relief seeping into him. The feeling was almost overwhelming.

"We're getting off topic" Kingsley said harshly. He had also been staggered by the information, but was determined to stay on track.

"What do you want us to do?" Hugo asked exasperatedly.

"You claim you are related to several people in his room. So prove it. Any little facts about your supposed parents lives."

"That sounds fair" Rose said slowly.

"Not really" Lily said exasperatedly. "Dad's the Boy-Who-Lived; loads of people know things about his life."

James frowned, apparently mulling things over. His face had clouded over, looking very different from the inane smile he had worn for the last while.

He lifted his head. "If we give you proof, then you'll believe us?"

"If it's true and fairly unknown then yes we'll believe you" Kingsley said.

James sighed and ruffled his hair. He then lifted his eyes to meet Harry's a silent apology emanating from them. Harry felt a sense of forbidding.

"Dad for the first ten years of your life you slept in the cupboard under the stairs in the Dursleys. You didn't get your own room until after your first Hogwarts letter." His face was pained.

The silence was deafening, before a resounding chorus of "WHAT?!" echoed through the hall of Grimmauld Place.

_(Cackles) was longer than I anticipated so I'll end it there. I always wondered what the reactions of Arthur Molly Sirius and Remus would be if they found out how Harry was treated at the Dursleys. Of course Remus will appear later in the story along with Dumbledore. I sense Dumbledore could be in for a tongue lashing hmmmm......_

_I honestly have no idea how long this story will go on for. For the moment it looks like it could go on for a while. Of course I have other stories I should attend too also not to mention the real, very boring and stressful world. Thank God Easter holidays are in a week. Hallelujah! _


	4. Chapter 4

_-The silence was deafening, before a resounding chorus of "WHAT?!" echoed through the hall of Grimmauld Place.-_

The roar of outrage was more than enough to reawaken Sirius's mum.

"FILTHY HALF BREEDS, BLOOD TRAITORS, ANIMALS BEFOULING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-"

"SHUT UP!" Rose yelled, pointing her wand at the portrait. There was a flash of light before Mrs. Black's voice was extinguished; though she continued to writhe and wave her arms, not a sound emerged from her painted, drooling mouth.

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" Ron bellowed staring at his best mate, to James and back again. It a mark of how stunned was that she didn't tell Ron off.

Harry wished he knew how to Apparate. Or make himself disappear. He cringed under the incredulous stares he was getting from all sides, except James's, who looked apologetic and guilty. That piece of information of his early life he had never disclosed to another human being before. Well up to this point anyway.

"It's true?" Lily faltered, staring at Harry. She whirled to James.

"How do you know that?" she hissed. Albus, Rose and Hugo looked at him also.

James looked at his feet. "I went through Dad's Pensieve once" he mumbled. The others had stopped to listen too. "I saw some things when he was younger and stuff he'd never mentioned before. Dad found me and told me some of the....nastier parts of his life."

Lily stared at her brother open-mouthed. "That's why you don't come to Uncle Dudley's anymore isn't it?"

James didn't look at her, but lifted his head to meet Harry's eyes.

"Harry?" Harry winced; Sirius sounded deadly. He turned to his godfather, who was within arms length of Harry, eyes flinty. He looked as menacing as he had been the night when Harry had first met him, when he had still thought he was a murderer.

"Is that true?" he asked. His voice was deadly quiet.

Harry avoided his eyes and glanced at Ron and Hermione, both of whom were staring at him. Ron looked appalled while Hermione seemed close to tears. Around them, Fred and George were gaping at him, for once lost for words. Arthur and Kingsley looked deeply troubled, as did Tonks. Ginny like Hermione, seemed close to tears while tears were already sliding down Molly's cheeks.

"Harry?" Sirius's voice had gotten a little louder.

_Get it over with_, Harry tried to order himself. Gather that famous Gryffindor courage. He shrugged lightly "Uh yeah. Maybe."

The next second, Harry found himself being swung round face to face with his godfather. Harry recoiled unintentionally.

Sirius stopped and seemed to force himself to calm down slightly. "Tell me the truth Harry."

Harry mentally sighed "Fine. Yes its true. And I guess that means you're telling the truth." This was said to an apprehensive James.

Sirius gave a very deep growl, so that for a second, it sounded like he was in his dog form. He stalked past Harry and the rest towards the door. Harry barely had time for fear to grip his insides before James leapt into Sirius's path.

"Whoa whoa mate calm down" he said palms out. "I know how you feel but trust me, hexing the Dursleys into oblivion won't do any good."

"The hell it won't" the twins chorused, looking ready to follow Sirius, Ron right behind them.

"Look" James took a deep breath "As tempting to kill the gits is, Dad has to stay with them for the summers. And they can't die yet, that'll screw the future up big-time."

"He's right" Albus agreed, stepping up beside his brother; Sirius looked ready to shove James aside.

James looked at Sirius determinedly, causing the older man to falter. _He looks so much like James. _But remembering his old friend reminded him of his promise to protect Harry and anger swelled.

"So what?" Sirius bit out. "You want me to _let this go_?"

"Sirius" Harry said imploringly behind him, he looked anxious. The last thing he wanted was for his godfather to have the murder of three more Muggles on his record as well.

"Let it go? Not a chance" James grinned and Harry glared at him. It was his fault this had been brought up in the first place. "See Dad won't let me hex or prank our dear relatives in our time; he says we'd probably give them heart failures. But your versions on the other hand-"

"Are not" Lily finished, looking thoughtful. "Not a bad idea James. 'Course, we'll have to be careful; Voldemort and the Ministry are both gunning for Dad at the minute-"

"But some retribution does seem appropriate" Albus concluded, an evil smirk crossing his face, as well as Hugo and even Rose.

James grinned at Sirius "Some good clean pranking would do you good Padfoot. I'd say you've lost your touch old man."

The stony look on Sirius's face was slowly disappearing "Old?" he repeated.

The group exchanged delighted grins. "Are you in then, Messer Padfoot?" Lily inquired mischievously.

Sirius bared his teeth in a sinister grin.

"Count us in too" the twins said as one.

"Of course" James beamed at the pair. "With three generations of pranksters working together, I think this will be a smashing success."

"Besides, we'll need you guys to cast most of the spells" Rose added smiling. "We can cast magic in here and crowded magic places, but not in a suburb with only one underage wizard recorded there. Uncle Harry will get the blame."

"Again" James and Albus muttered as one.

"Speaking from experience with the magic outside school Rosie?" Hugo said smirking, then retreated from her scowl.

"Yes, well" Mrs. Weasley stammered, releasing a relieved Harry; she had captured him in a bone crushing hug while the pranksters had gotten together. "A good talking to with the Dursleys seems to be in order."

"I'll do it" Sirius said, a very grim smile playing on his lips. "And I'll take Moony with me; he'll stop me from doing anything...drastic." Harry cringed at the ominous note in his voice.

"Well then" Rose said briskly to an immobile Kingsley "is that enough to prove who we are, or do I have to mention some of my parents'...er....more hidden secrets?"

Kingsley seemed to pull himself together. "Er no I suppose not" he cleared his throat. "You have given enough information to identify yourselves I believe" he gave her an apologetic grin. "Times are harsh."

"We understand" Rose smiled.

"CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" the three boys beside her bellowed, causing her and Lily to smack them all upside the head.

"We'll have to inform Dumbledore" Tonks announced.

"Good idea" Kingsley agreed. "Well everyone, we'd better go and inform the Headmaster about the situation. Nice to meet you all" he added to the time-travellers.

"Nice to see you with your earring in" Hugo smirked.

"Bye!" Tonks waved and stumbled before following Kinsley out the front door.

There was silence as the remaining people tried to make sense of the recent events and revelations. Harry could still feel some gazes on him and looked at the ground.

"So" James broke the silence "there anything for lunch Grams?"

The stillness broke. Molly visibly pulled herself together. "Lunch? Of yes of course, I'm sorry. Come in, please there should be enough for everyone."

"Great" James and Hugo said as one and followed everyone into the kitchen. Harry made to follow, but was held back by Sirius. Reluctantly, he lifted his head to meet his godfather's eyes.

"We're going to talk later Prongslet" Sirius said gently, but with steel behind it. Harry tried to drop his gaze, but Sirius forced his chin up, making their eyes meet.

"Ok" Harry said reluctantly. Sirius squeezed Harry's face once and gave him a one armed hug before letting him go.

When Harry entered the kitchen the seats to the table were almost full, with the only spaces free between Albus and James and across from Ginny. Not wanting to meet his future wife's eyes for the minute, he chose to sit beside his two sons. Sons. Merlin, it was unreal.

"Hey Dad" James said very softly beside him. "I'm sorry about that. It was the only thing I could think of that not many people knew about."

"You couldn't have picked anything else?" Harry muttered back.

"I didn't think you wanted them to know what they did whenever you did accidental magic" James said back darkly.

Harry grimaced. If Mrs. Weasley ever found out he'd been starved and locked up on a fairly regular basis, then it wouldn't just be Sirius gunning for the Dursleys.

"Don't worry about it" he said at last. James gave him a quick look but said nothing more as Molly put an enormous turkey on the table.

"Hey" Fred said suddenly breaking the quiet din "you never told us who Ron ended up with."

The five from the future glanced at each other. And smirked.

_A/N: So......opinions?_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Hey" Fred said suddenly breaking the quiet din "you never told us who Ron ended up with."_

_The five from the future glanced at each other. And smirked._

"Did we not?" James scratched his head, looking thoughtful. A look that didn't fool Harry in the slightest.

"No we didn't" Rose gasped, smiling at Ron. "Sorry Dad."

Ron shuddered. "Don't call me that please."

"Sorry" Rose said smirking. "But we can't just call you Ron can we? That feels weird."

"So does calling someone Dad when you're actually older than them" Hugo pointed out grinning.

"You're not" Rose said pointedly to her brother, who scowled at her.

"Oh come on" George said impatiently. "I wanna know the girl who's mental enough to go out with Ronnikins."

"Hey!" Ron glared at his twin brothers, who smirked.

"Boys" Mrs. Weasley started, looking annoyed.

"Are you calling our mother mad?" Rose said in a deadly voice, glaring at the Weasley twins. The tone of her voice was frightening.

"Uh no....of course not" George said weakly, while Fred bobbed his head in frantic agreement. Both were cringing.

"You better not be" Hugo growled, looking almost as menacing as his sister.

"Hear hear" James and Albus chorused eyes narrowed. Lily nodded vehemently.

Rose was twirling her wand in her fingers, still scrutinising the twins. The rest of the table was very still.

"Alright" she said at last. "I won't hurt you...this time." The twins gulped at the ominous note in her voice. Rose looked at them threateningly for another second, before her facade cracked and she burst out laughing.

The tension collapsed and the kitchen rang with laughter. Even the twins joined in, looking deeply relieved. Hugo flicked his wand at the two and their skin changed; Fred bright purple, George neon green. This set the occupants off again.

"Very good" Sirius choked out several minutes later. His eyes were shining with mirth, making his appearance much less haunted and more handsome.

"Bloody brilliant" Ron gasped, giving his future daughter a look of admiration.

"Thanks" Rose beamed.

George hiccupped, struggling to bring himself under control. "Awesome" he agreed. "And I'm sorry about my earlier comment, fellow prankster."

James snorted.

"It's all right Uncle George" Rose smiled. "But next time, I'll tell Mum and let her take care of you."

Hugo, James and Albus shuddered. Fred and George exchanged rather frightened glances.

"So who does Ron marry?" Harry asked curiously, a vague suspicion stirring. Ron went red. The rest of the room's occupants looked at the five too.

Lily snorted and smiled. "I said earlier Dad, that our mums were here too." she grinned, as did her brothers and cousins.

Harry mentally connected the dots and felt a slow grin unfurl across his face. He turned to his two best mates and found them staring at each other, wide-eyed.

"Ron and....Hermione?" George said weakly, comprehension dawning on his face along with most of the rest of the room's.

"Yup" Hugo said simply, smiling.

Harry felt like laughing at the expressions on his friends faces. Ron looked stunned, like he'd been clubbed over the head. Hermione looked rather faint, staring back at Ron, her eyes as wide as Galleons.

James started laughing, apparently unable to hold himself together, like Harry. The noise seemed to rouse Hermione and she turned slowly to the five.

"So I'm your....your-"

"Mum?" Rose smiled.

"And our Auntie 'Mione" Albus smiled too.

Hermione clutched at the table, seemingly for support. Harry was growing rather alarmed for his two mates; Hermione looked ready to pass out, Ron looking not far behind. His concern was mirrored on Molly's face as she bustled over and hugged Hermione, her apparent daughter in law.

"So...." Fred said slowly. "It looks like we were wrong on Ron's wife then George."

"Apparently Fred" George agreed. "Clearly madness in the bride is not the case; Hermione's the smartest person we know."

"So then if it's not her"

"Ronnikins must have hitherto unexpected skills" George concluded, looking thoughtfully at his younger brother. Harry was trying so hard not to laugh at the situation, he felt like he'd broken at least two ribs. He wasn't the only one; Ginny seemed to be struggling not to laugh either. He caught her eye and looked away, feeling heat rise in his face.

Arthur looked rather dazed; the situation and knowledge he had married children and so far five grandchildren, apparently catching up on him. Sirius looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself; indeed Harry had never seen the man laugh so hard and so merrily outside pictures.

Suddenly James yelped and jumped, making everyone look at him.

"Is everything all right dear?" Molly inquired in concern. The older teen had gone pale. Instead of answering, he fished under his T-shirt, pulling out a long fine chain. Dangling from it appeared to be what looked like a gleaming gold coin.

"Oh" Lily's eyes had widened. Albus paled like his brother, while Rose and Hugo looked apprehensive.

"What?" Harry asked his son impatiently.

"It's...." James gulped. "It's you and Mum."

_A/N: Dun dun dun! Uh-oh, trouble's looming. The next chapter's going to be a bitch to right. Ah well._

_Anyway someone suggested I bring in Teddy Lupin later on. Don't worry; he's definitely showing up later, I couldn't have time travel from the future without him coming along, could I? It's so sad Remus and Tonks die in the end after they have him; it just seems wrong._

_But that's later on. Until then._


	6. Chapter 6

"_What?" Harry asked his son impatiently._

"_It's...." James gulped. "It's you and Mum."_

This pronouncement seemed to impact the five. Harry eyed his future children, niece and nephew, who all looked deeply apprehensive. A little puzzled, he caught Ron's eye, who nodded discreetly in Mrs. Weasley's direction.

"Why is that a problem, dears?" Molly inquired, looking surprised and also a little confused as she looked at the necklace in James's fist.

"A problem?" Hugo said faintly. "How the hell are we going to tell Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny that we're somehow twenty years in the past?"

Oh. Now Harry understood. He felt a little embarrassed at not figuring it out sooner. Molly was nodding in comprehension too, eyes somewhat amused, as were Arthur and Sirius. Harry wondered what he and the others were like as parents to instil such fear in their children.

"You better answer James" Rose eyed the necklace. "If you make them wait any longer, they're going to think we're in serious trouble."

James gulped, still staring at the necklace. Then screwing up his face, he reached over and tapped his forefinger into the heart of the gold coin.

"Uh....Mum, Dad?" he said tentatively, cringing.

"JAMES!" The shout echoed from the gold coin, taking Harry aback.

"Where are you?" a male voice demanded. Harry started. The voice was older, deeper, stronger....and unmistakeably his own.

"It's Al's fault!" James blurted out at the necklace. Albus glared at him over Harry.

"James Sirius Potter" a female voice started ominously over the coin.

James took a deep breath and said in a rush "Weresortastuckinthepast."

"What?" the voice of the older Harry Potter responded, sounding somewhat apprehensive.

"We're sort of....stuck in the past" James forced out. He looked rather scared.

"What?" the woman's voice was deadly quiet and Harry could begin to see why the others were looking afraid.

"See the girls had their Time-Turners out and I had a bottle of Pixie Dust and put it on the table for a sec and Al came running in 'cause he was late meeting Scorpius and he tripped over the coat stand and went crashing into me and the girls" James babbled on.

"So you mean to tell me and your father" the woman interrupted, her tone growing louder and more dangerous "that you, your brother and sister and your cousins are now stuck in the past and _have no idea how to get back_?"

James slunk downwards into his chair. "Uh....yes?" he said weakly.

The woman, who Harry was now positive was Ginny let out a shriek sounding remarkably like a banshee.

"Only you lot would get into a mess such as this!" she screeched. "Of all the stupid things to do, you all manage to land in the past and could ruin the world as we know it!"

"James" older Harry said over the coin. James winced. His father sounded deadly serious. "Where exactly in the past are you?"

James glanced around at the people from the present time and made a quizzical face. Sirius waved his wand. Fine red smoke bloomed from the tip, shaping into the exact date.

"It's uh" James squinted at the figures "the twelfth of August 1995."

Older Harry mumbled to himself. "Where are you exactly?" he asked finally.

"Grimmauld Place."

"Anyone from that time with you."

"Uh yeah. There's Nan and Granddad, everyone save Uncles Bill, Charlie and Percy" Arthur's eye twitched "and Sirius."

"What have you told them?" Harry said sharply.

"Uh just that we're from the future, who our parents were and just a tidbit about your life at the Durselys so that they'd believe us."

"Of course you did" older Harry sighed. He sounded rather tired. "Pixie dust and a couple of Time-Turners brought you there, right?"

"Uh-huh" James nodded vigorously.

"I'll get in touch with Hermione and Ron and tell them the situation. In the meantime none of you are to reveal the future too much. Anything could damage the timeline and destroy the future."

"Oh" Rose started, hand over her mouth. "We kind of let slip that you killed Voldemort Uncle Harry."

There was silence from the coin, while the present Weasleys and Hermione shuddered. Harry was pleased to notice the future children not only called Voldemort by his name but also didn't flinch either.

"You can't let slip anything else on the subject Rose" he said at last. "That includes everyone alright? No events, no....deaths. The future is a good one and we shouldn't try and tamper with time. The consequences would be dire."

"Ok" the five chorused, while the present people looked around uneasily.

"Uh Dad?" Lily said hesitantly. "We're sorry about this. We didn't plan or want something like this to happen."

Older Harry sighed. "I know you guys didn't."

"But don't expect you lot to get off scot free either" older Ginny said ominously, making the five cringe.

"Let me speak to the adults James" Harry instructed. "In private" he added.

James pulled the necklace off his neck and handed it over to Molly and she Arthur and Sirius stood up, moving off from the others. Fred and George tried to follow but were stopped from a glare from Molly. The twins sat down while the three adults went outside to the hall, shutting the door firmly behind them.

"Damn" Fred glared at the door.

"That wasn't so bad" George said optimistically.

The five just looked at each other.

"We're screwed" they said as one.

Outside, Molly cast a silencing spell over the kitchen door, while Sirius cast a wary eye on his mother's picture, which had its curtains drawn again and was silent. At least for now.

"Hello?" Molly said tentatively towards the necklace. She looked at it uncertainly, but older Ginny responded immediately.

"Hey Mum, good to hear you." Molly relaxed.

"Harry?" Sirius said hesitantly. The situation was unbelievable, not only were his godson's future children in the kitchen, he was now talking to a Harry who was most likely a year or two older then him.

"Sirius." There was a note Sirius couldn't place in Harry's voice. "Having a good day?"

"Stuck in the house of hell?" Sirius said, somewhat bitterly.

"Well at least the arrival of my wayward children should liven that house and its reluctant occupant up a little" there was a smile in Harry's voice now. "Trust that lot to achieve something in such a mess."

"And almost manage to ruin our entire past along with it" Ginny growled. "They get this from you."

"Yes dear" Harry said, not sounding at all believable, but faintly amused. Sirius smirked. It sounded a little like Lily ranting about Harry's quirks as a baby and James's responses after a few months.

"But anyway" Harry continued, sounding far more serious. "This is a bad time for them to be in. Voldemort's on the rise and it's far too dangerous for future children, particularly _my_ future children, to be there."

"Keep them safe." There was no anger in Ginny's voice, but a quiet plead.

Molly rubbed her eyes and Arthur blinked. Sirius found himself back in time, listening to James asking the same thing.

_And just look at how well _that_ turned out, _he thought bleakly_._

"Of course we will" Arthur said firmly.

"There's no question of it" Molly said, with a quiet sniff.

"Thank you." Harry said soberly. "At least you'll have some company Padfoot" he said jokingly.

Sirius forced himself to chuckle. "There's that Prongslet."

"Alright" Harry said briskly. "I'm going to tell Ron and 'Mione what's happened; 'Mione has experience with Time-Turners, she could help. I'll also contact a couple of people who might know something at the Ministry."

"The Ministry?" Sirius repeated dubiously.

Harry laughed. "I helped rebuild the Ministry; it's a different place from the old days. And I like to believe I still have some pull in the Ministry." This was said with mock arrogance.

Ginny snorted. "Some" she muttered. "You'll also have to make sure they don't get arrested for dabbling in time as well dear. They won't be getting off that easily."

Sirius was reminded irresistibly of James's mother when she received word of the duos wrongdoings. He shivered.

"We better get going then" Harry sounded a little regretful. "Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it."

"Not at all dear" Molly smiled fondly.

"Could you give James back his medallion on your way? Thanks."

"By the way" Arthur said sounding curious "what are these necklaces for?"

"Communication" Harry said simply. "I could just be paranoid, but I feel safer being able to communicate with the kids, just in case of danger. I'm famous, got a dangerous job, they're just precautions. They also have tracking charms and mild protection."

"You are a little paranoid dear" Ginny said sweetly. "But it doesn't matter; these things are very handy and in this case, a lifesaver."

Arthur chuckled then paused as a knock on the front door echoed through the hall.

"That's probably Dumbledore" he mused.

"Dumbledore? Gotta love my kids, they being him running in a time when he's trying to avoid me." Harry chuckled slightly. "We'll be off. We'll call back soon."

There was a tiny bleep and then nothing.

"Uh, hello?" Arthur said uncertainly then shook his head. "They're gone."

Just then the front door opened and a majestic purple clad Dumbledore strode in.

"Ah hello" he said, smiling. "I was told we had guests."

_A/N: lemme know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Just then the front door opened and a majestic purple clad Dumbledore strode in._

"_Ah hello" he said, smiling. "I was told we had guests."_

Molly with effort pulled herself together. "Oh, Albus, yes. Our future...grandchildren have managed to come back through time." This was said with emotion and a hint of annoyance.

"Indeed?" Dumbledore looked preoccupied, but his eyes were twinkling.

"Yes" Arthur answered. "We just finished talking to older Harry and Ginny over, er....this" he held up the medallion. Dumbledore peered at it over his half-moon spectacles, looking benignly intrigued.

"And where are your, ah, grandchildren?"

"Oh, in the kitchen with the others" Molly was looking a little nervous as she said it. The adults peered at the kitchen door.

"I'll tell them you're hear Albus" Molly bustled forward.

"Ah excellent. Do tell them to meet me in the sitting room if you will Molly." Dumbledore headed for said room. Sirius deliberated for a moment, still unhappy that Dumbledore was set to avoid Harry, but keen to hear what the future children had to say and so followed the older man. He stifled a grin at the sight of the old Headmaster sitting in an old worn chair, his bright purple robes looking very out of place in the grim colour scheme.

There was a clatter of noise from outside and Sirius winced, expecting his mother's portrait to start up again. However, the only noise was laughter as the five from the future burst into the room. They skidded to a halt at the threshold, wide-eyed.

Looking at them, Sirius felt a pang at the sight of the Potter children. They looked so much like his Lily and James, with slight mistakes. Lily Luna's eyes were hazel her features were not as pronounced as Lily Evans. Albus and James looked almost identical to Prongs, with Albus having green eyes, like Harry while James's were hazel, like Prongs. It was like the ghosts of the past had come to haunt him, only ironically, they had come from the future.

"Ah, you must be our guests" Dumbledore broke the silence, smiling in a grandfatherly fashion at the children.

"I'm named after you!" Albus Potter exclaimed, before blushing. "Er whoops."

Sirius took the time to appreciate the look on Dumbledore's face, making a mental note to make sure this part of his memory would not be altered. He knew full well that they wouldn't be able to keep their memories of this event, be resolved to enjoy it for the time being.

Albus Potter smiled sheepishly at the old Headmaster; his sister and female cousin were glaring at him.

"Sorry, I'll just start over. I'm Albus Severus Potter" he introduced, holding out his hand to Dumbledore. "But everyone calls me Al."

Sirius meanwhile, was in silent frantic turmoil, the middle name fully impacting for the first time. Harry named his second son after the greasy haired evil bat-like git?! The world had clearly gone mad. Prongs would roll in his grave.

After recovering his shock, Dumbledore smiled and shook Al's hand vigorously. "I am pleased to meet you...and most honoured."

Al grinned then turned to introduce the others. "These are my older brother James Sirius, my younger sister Lily Luna Potter and our cousins Rose and Hugo Weasley."

"We can introduce ourselves Al" James scowled at his brother, looking put out. The look was so familiar Sirius nearly laughed. He was pleased that Harry had felt enough about him to give his first born his name.

"A great pleasure to meet you all" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly. "The future already appears to a happier place if such fine children appear from it."

"That's 'cause of our parents" Hugo grinned and then quailed under the furious look of his sister. She sighed and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Yes the future's a good one and it's because of our parents, but we can't tell you too much about it."

Dumbledore inclined his head at her words. "A very wise decision my dear. Am I right in saying, my dear, that your mother is Miss Granger?"

"That obvious?" Rose smiled. James sniggered and she glared at him. Sirius felt thoroughly entertained, a feeling obviously shared by Dumbledore, who was chuckling merrily.

"Your personality is very similar my dear. Now could you inform me as to how you came to visit us?"

"Well Al" she shot a look at the boy, who cringed, looking very like Harry "crashed into a table of Pixie dust and knocked our Time-Turners as well. They all broke and...." she shrugged.

"I see" Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he rummaged in a pocket. "Sherbet lemon?" he offered to the room at large. Hugo and James promptly took a couple.

"Dad called us earlier" Lily spoke up. "He said he was going to figure out what happened back home. I think when he figures out what happened, he'll probably bring himself or somebody else back to pick us up and Obliviate you" she finished apologetically.

"We're sorry" Al chipped in. "But if don't then....."

"The results could be catastrophic" Dumbledore concluded. "No I fully understand the ramifications and reasons behind it. There's no reason to explain. But on a note, I will stress the fact the time we're in at the moment is very dangerous, particularly for Harry and as a result you." Sirius winced at he thought of just how much danger his godson was in. "For your safety, it might...."

"We're safe here" Al interrupted. "We know the history of the war and Dad's involvement in it. And we know that his mind is open to Voldemort at the moment."

Sirius flinched and Dumbledore looked taken aback.

"But" Al continued. "Voldemort doesn't know about the connection yet. And he won't no about it for a while. And when he does figure it out, he pretty quickly stops." He smiled slightly. "Dad says it hurt Voldemort more when he tried to possess him. They're souls are too different."

"You know a lot about this" Dumbledore observed quietly.

"Dad never lies or hides the truth from us" Lily said just as quietly. "He says it causes more harm than good."

"You're sure?" Sirius asked just to clarify the possession point, as Dumbledore seemed lost in thought.

"Completely" James answered, looking him dead in the eye.

"Very well" Dumbledore smiled faintly "I see no other objection to allowing you to remain at Grimmauld Place-as long as you remember not to reveal details about the future."

There were sheepish faces as they nodded. "We can't give away to much Professor" Hugo said uncertainly "but certain small things can't hurt. We can't give away big important things but I don't want to stay in a house where our folks and Uncles Fred and George won't let appreciate us saying nothing about our lives either."

James grimaced at the thought. "Mum's a teenager. She probably won't hesitate Bat-Bogey Hexing us."

"Another Lily" Al gasped and the two groaned while their sister smiled wickedly at them. Hugo looked worried while Rose smirked.

"Well I suppose not" Dumbledore agreed, smiling broadly at the sight in front of him. "I shall trust your judgment on the matter, but....be careful." He stood.

"I'm afraid I have to be going" he said, looking rather regretful. "It has been a pleasure to meet you all."

"Albus" Sirius spoke up, causing two heads to turn "would it be alright if you could pull Remus off his schedule I know he'd want to meet Harry's kids."

"Teddy's Dad?" Al said without thinking and then looked horrified. Behind him, there was a flash of light and suddenly his face was covered in great flapping things.

"Ah!" he yelled frantically waving his arms around as he struggled to pull out his wand. He succeeded and the things vanished, reluctantly.

"And you're the Ravenclaw" James said after a beat of silence.

"Well" Dumbledore cleared his throat "I will arrange it Sirius. This is a special occasion for him and you. I'll have Mundungus cover him; he does still have a debt to settle."

Sirius just nodded dumbly, stunned by the offhand revelation. Moony had a kid?!

"I expect to see you soon" Dumbledore said to the children before leaving the room.

"Let's go and have lunch" Lily got up, still glaring at her brother. Al whimpered and followed cautiously, after the two girls, who were muttering darkly.

"Coming Padfoot?" the voice pulled Sirius out of his musings. James was waiting at the door and Sirius got up hastily and followed him into the kitchen.

There was a general cry of welcome as they came back.

"Was everything alright, dears?" Molly fussed anxiously. The woman had only known her grandchildren for less than an hour and had already taken them under her wing.

"Yeah fine" James helped himself to some chicken. "He just asked about how we got here and where we'd stay, no bother."

"You'd stay here of course!" this had issued from the mouths of Molly Ginny and Hermione, who all looked startled. As did the rest of the table.

Straight faced, James said to Harry in a carrying whisper "Mothers." This set the occupants off, while the 'mothers' blushed.

"Speaking of mothers" Fred said breathing deeply "mind telling us who the rest of us end up with?"

The future five looked at each other, laughter fading.

_A/N: Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Speaking of mothers" Fred said breathing deeply "mind telling us who the rest of us end up with?"_

_The future five looked at each other, laughter fading._

"Oh" Al said blankly. He shot a look at Rose and James, clearly asking for help.

Rose opened her mouth hesitantly, but James interrupted. "We can't tell you" he said firmly.

There was instant protest.

"Oh come on!" Fred said indignantly.

"You can't tell the others who they end up with and not us!" George exclaimed.

"Yes we can" James said flatly, face set.

George began to splutter but James started speaking again. "It's different with the others; they're our parents. We couldn't _not_ tell them."

"We're your uncles!" Fred said stubbornly, glaring at the oldest Potter.

"Yeah you are" he said beginning to sound irritated. "But if we tell everyone here who they end up with, it could change time. We can tell you" he added as the twins looked mutinous "that almost everyone has kids."

The twins frowned, still looking unhappy, while the future kids exchanged glances. Clearly James was trying to dodge the more unpleasant revelations.

"But" Fred started only to get interrupted by Lily, who pulled out her wand.

"Look" she said sharply. "Leave it, we can't tell you, so stop bugging us."

"Fine" George grumbled, looking irritated, but wary, eyeing the female Potter's wand.

Sirius, who had been watching the exchange and the future teenagers, spoke up.

"Not everyone makes it, do they?" he commented quietly.

Harry snapped his head to look at them. Hugo and Lily looked at each other, Al shifted uneasily, Rose frowned and James just looked at Sirius, not answering. There was silence.

Molly's face had paled. Taking a deep breath she asked in a quivering voice "Who....?"

"We can't tell you that" James said firmly, eyes on the table now.

"That's bull!" George erupted, looking furious. "Why...."

"Because we can't!" Hugo spoke up angrily. "We could end up making everything worse, maybe even helping Voldemort win! Our parents gave up a lot to bring Voldemort down, we can't just risk ruining everything they did and end up wrecking the future. We don't have the right."

Everyone was staring at Hugo, who was looking slightly embarrassed by his outburst. Rose smiled and patted his arm.

"Well said" Hermione murmured across the table to her son, who blushed. Hermione and Ron were both smiling at him. Hermione cleared her throat. "They're right. Wizards can't meddle with time, no matter how good their intentions. We can't...." she trailed off.

Harry could see the logic behind his best friend and her son's argument, but the idea that people he cared about, who he loved would die because of Voldemort, filled him with terrible sadness. Around the table, the brooding faces of the people of the present reflected his feelings.

"But" Al said slowly, smiling slightly. "There's no point brooding or dreading what _will _happen. Everyone dies eventually and there's no reason to worry about it. And at least those who die die for something worth fighting for-bringing Voldemort down."

Now everyone was staring at Al, who squirmed slightly.

"You sound like Dumbledore" Fred gaped at Al.

"No" James said staring open mouthed at his brother. "He sounds like Dad."

This made Al and Harry flush and the tension started to break.

"Ravenclaw's made you a philosopher" James started to laugh, and then ducked as both Al and Rose threw carrots at him. This made everyone laugh and the tension mercifully dissipated, though still lurked at the back of everyone's mind.

"Anyway" Rose said pointedly ignoring James who was trying to reverse her Tongue-Tying curse non-verbally "if we're going to stay here, we're going to have to sort out where we're sleeping."

"It's not even twelve Rose" Hugo said but quietened at the look she threw him.

"There are a few bedrooms" Sirius frowned, thinking.

"Look" James interrupted, tongue working again "it's simple. Al and Hugo can stay with Dad and Uncle Ron, Lil and Rosie with Mum and Aunt Hermione and I can crash with Uncles Fred and George. That ok?"

"That seems fine" Molly nodded, her face still a little pale.

"James Sirius Potter if you're planning something I will hex you" Rose threatened, twirling her wand. James simply grinned at her. Lily leaned over to her cousin and started muttering in her ear, causing both girls to snicker.

"It's rude to whisper at the table girls" James sang, making the two girls glare at him.

"Prat" Lily muttered. Sirius, who sat on her left, nearly choked, remembering their namesakes acting the exact same twenty years ago. Oh where was that werewolf?

The meal went along like this, the future teens keeping everyone's mind off death with antics and small stories.

"Hey Al remember the first time you got detention?"

Al groaned and the other children snickered.

"What?" Harry said looking at his son, whose face was red.

"Well" James said brightly, ignoring the glare he was getting "when Al here was in first year, he and his best friend Scorpius accidently got on the wrong side of Filch...."

"Filch doesn't have a good side" George said, Fred smirked.

"Filch is still there?" Ron said horrified.

"You'd think having the Marauders, the Weasley twins and then the Golden Marauders he'd have been driven to an early grave, never mind early retirement" James said grinning.

"That's not very nice dear" Molly said reprovingly.

"Sorry Nan" he grinned sheepishly at her.

"Golden Marauders?" Sirius commented, looking intrigued.

"That's what the Potter-Weasley and co clan is called" Lily grinned.

"Anyway" James grinned at his brother "Al and Scorpius..."

"Who's Scorpius?" Harry asked curiously.

"Al and Rose's best friend" James said promptly. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"Malfoy?!" the name rang in the kitchen, yelled by all the present teens, Sirius and also surprisingly Arthur.

"You're friends with a Malfoy?" Harry asked his son in disbelief.

"Yes we are" Rose said defiantly, silently daring her father to protest. Ron nevertheless, opened his mouth.

"But Malfoy-"

"Ron shut up" Hermione said sharply, causing him to look at her in surprise. "If they're friends with him, he's obviously not like our Malfoy."

Ron looked at her and nodded slowly. Hermione blushed slightly and turned back to the five, who were all smirking.

"So you were saying?" she prompted, willing the heat to die down in her cheeks.

"Yeah, anyway" James marshalled his thoughts together "Al and Scor were first years, didn't know their way around Hogwarts yet-"

"It's hard at first" Arthur nodded.

"So the two were running down the third corridor and"

"They ran into a room with a three headed dog?" Ron guessed, smirking at Harry. Molly Arthur and Sirius glanced at each other.

"No" James laughed. "They ran into Filch. Literally."

Everyone started to laugh, while Al blushed.

"And if that wasn't enough" James continued "they got detention. They had to clean the trophy room."

Ron groaned in sympathy.

"They were running late for said detention and had to run."

"You didn't run into Filch again did you?" Ginny asked smiling at Al.

"No" James answered for him. "They manage to get there on time. They took a breather by the wall and" he shook slightly "Mrs. Norris turned up behind the two, gave them both heart attacks and they jumped into the suits of armour."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"Not only that" James choked out "but Filch was just turning into the room when the armour all started toppling over and got buried. Nearly Headless Nick saw the whole thing."

The kitchen rang with laughter while Al reluctantly gave in and laughed too.

Just then the kitchen door open and Remus Lupin walked in, looking bemused.

"Hello everyone, Albus just told me to...." he trailed off in confusion at the sight. "What's going on?"

Sirius leapt to his feet to answer, but Remus's eyes had just landed on the three black haired boys. He took one look at James and collapsed.

_A/N: Please review I like peoples opinions._


	9. Chapter 9

_Just then the kitchen door open and Remus Lupin walked in, looking bemused._

"_Hello everyone, Albus just told me to...." he trailed off in confusion at the sight. "What's going on?"_

_Sirius leapt to his feet to answer, but Remus's eyes had just landed on the three black haired boys. He took one look at James and collapsed._

Sirius leapt forward just in time to grab Remus's elbow as his legs gave out. He hadn't fainted thankfully but had gone deathly pale, staring at the Potter boys, James in particular.

"What's going on?" he said feebly.

"Merlin, Moony calm down" Sirius said forcefully, directing Remus to a chair and letting the werewolf fall onto it. The Weasley twins' eyes went wide at the name 'Moony'.

"Uh here!" Hugo had pulled out a Chocolate Frog out of its wrapping and thrust it at the stunned Remus. Sirius grabbed it and stuffed it into Remus's mouth. He choked and reflexively chewed the chocolate before swallowing hard. He closed his eyes and breathed out before opening his eyes again. He looked calmer.

"So Padfoot what is going on?" Remus asked again, as though the moment earlier had never happened. He eyed the newcomers thoughtfully, though he seemed confused by the identical mops of Potter hair sitting side by side.

"Are you ok, Professor?" Harry asked Remus in concern; he was still a little pale.

"Ah. Yes I am Harry. Just a little....confused."

"Long story short Moony? The new kids are from the future and are Harry's, Ginny's, Ron's and Hermione's kids" Sirius stated waving a hand at the people in general nonchalantly as though this was an everyday occurrence.

"Hmmm" to his credit, Remus barely blinked. He studied the five carefully. "That explains a lot. Hello, I'm Remus Lupin. I'm sorry for reacting badly, but for a minute it looked like there were three versions of Harry for a moment."

"Two" James corrected. "Dad and Al look like twins; I've just got the hair" he ruffled said hair, making it even messier.

"That's true" Remus smiled a little sadly and then turned to Al. "I take it you're Al?"

Al nodded. "Albus Potter. Nice to....see you."

"You're taking this well Moony" Sirius observed, watching his old friend.

"Well, I would assume they are telling the truth, otherwise you would not be having lunch with them and letting them speak Sirius" Remus said logically. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Besides" he added "they....." he paused for a second.

Lily cocked her head at him. "Do we smell like mum and dad?" she asked. "A friend of mine's a werewolf; she always says she can tell who people are related to by their scent. And other things too" she added, grinning.

Remus smiled. "Yes that's right. So I take it you know of my"

"Furry little problem?" James grinned. "That's what Dad always calls it."

Remus and Sirius exchanged smiles.

Rose noticed. "You guys didn't think we'd care about Remus being a werewolf, did you?" she frowned.

"Many people do" Remus said mildly, shrugging out of his thinning jacket. Molly waved her wand and sent a plate to Remus.

"We don't" James shuddered. "Even if we did, we would not be stupid enough to say anything. Dad would go mental. He's even scarier than Mum when he's angry." Harry and Ginny went red.

"Mum and Uncle Harry both made some big changes in law about magical creatures" Rose said smiling. "Well Mum wrote the laws, Uncle Harry supported them. Werewolves, house-elves, centaurs' even goblins they all have far more rights and freedom than now."

Remus smiled even wider. "Well that's good to know. and I should thank you Harry and Hermione." Said two were looking anywhere but at the others, faces red. But Hermione lifted her head to meet her daughter's eyes.

"So house-elves have wages and holidays and everything?" she asked eagerly.

"Yup" Hugo chimed in. "Same goes for werewolves, vampires and everything. Dad helps too, but you and Uncle Harry are more involved 'cause Mum likes the house-elves and Harry has Teddy, but...."

"Who's Teddy?" Sirius asked abruptly, remembering the snippet from the conversation with Dumbledore earlier.

Hugo's eyes widened and he glanced at his sister uncertainly. Rose sighed.

"Uh he's Ted Remus Lupin" she looked at Remus. "You son."

Remus choked on his chicken. Sirius thumped him hard on the back. Remus stared at Rose, his face going from red to white.

"Wh-what?" he croaked.

"He's your son" James said brightly to Remus. "He's awesome. And he's our god-brother; Dad's his god-father."

"I'm a godfather?" Harry said incredulously.

"That's more surprising than finding out you're a dad?" Ron asked his best mate who shot him a look.

"Congratulations Remus" Molly exclaimed delightedly. Arthur grinned at the shell-shocked werewolf, while Sirius watched him with narrowed eyes.

Remus began to splutter "I-I've a son? He-he hasn't got-he doesn't have-"

"He's not a werewolf" Lily said. "He's really strong and has really good senses, but he doesn't transform at the full moon, he just gets a little hyper."

Remus looked deeply relieved. "So, he isn't..."

"He's not a real werewolf" James said looking at Remus calculatingly. "He's got the strength and senses and can actually howl to other wolves, but he's not a real werewolf. And it wouldn't matter if he was, he's family. Mum and Dad love him and he's practically our brother. He's not ashamed of the wolf side of him and neither are we" he finished, silently daring Remus to contradict him, arms folded. Lily, Rose, Hermione, Ginny and Molly were all beaming at him. Harry smiled. His son was a good person.

"Take some notes Moony" Sirius muttered to his old friend, who gave him a half hearted glare.

"That's good to know" he said to James. His eyes widened and he looked suddenly chagrined. "Um, I'm sorry I don't actually know your names."

Everyone laughed.

"That's easy to fix" James grinned and thrust his hand over the table to Remus. "James Sirius Potter, the oldest of the Potter children."

"And the worst" Al and Lily smirked at the offended look on his face. "I'm Al, as I've already said. Albus Severus Potter."

Remus raised his eyebrows at that and glanced at Sirius who grimaced. He smiled.

"I'm Lily Luna" Lily introduced herself, smiling at Remus.

"Very pleased to meet you" Remus smiled and looked at the other two.

"Rose Weasley" Rose smiled.

"Hugo" Hugo managed, after swallowing a mouthful of chicken. Hermione was pleased to note her son had table-manners, unlike his father. She blushed at the thought.

"Again, a pleasure" Remus studied the five for a moment. "Might I ask how you got here?"

"Basically an accident involving broken Time-Turners and Pixie Dust" James said airily. "Dad already knows and is probably with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione right now trying to figure out how to get us back."

"You're pretty confidant they'll find a way" Remus noted.

"Remus!" Molly exclaimed scandalised but the children were unfazed.

"If anyone can figure it out Dad and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron can" Al said confidently. "Aunt Hermione's a genius and Dad and Uncle Ron always figure this stuff out. The Time-Turners didn't come with us, so they're obviously still in our time. If that's the case they can repair the turners and fiddle with them until they take them back to the time we're in."

Remus inclined his head still a little doubtful.

"I'd try and figure out a way to send us back in this time frame" Rose said "but it would be harder and besides, Mum would probably kill me. We're already in enough trouble being here as it is."

"We're definitely grounded" James looked forlorn. "And banned from Quidditch. And that's probably just the start."

"Oh definitely I'd imagine" Ginny grinned. "Right Hermione?"

"Oh yes" the two girls smirked at each other while the teens groaned. Ron sniggered, while Harry fought hard not to laugh.

"Mothers do that" Sirius empathised "I remember Mrs. Potter after the time Prongs and me blew a hole in the sitting room ceiling." He shivered at the memory.

"Did you say Prongs?" Fred said faintly.

"Uh yes" Sirius said looking at him in surprise.

"And you and Professor Lupin called each other Padfoot and Moony" George continued, his voice strangled.

"Old nick-names from school" Remus eyed the two, an eyebrow raised. "Why do you ask?"

"Nick-names from school?" Fred repeated. He and George stared avidly at the two men.

"Are you the Marauders?"

_A/N: wasn't how I planned on ending the chapter but I thought it fitted. Did the twins ever find out who the Marauders actually were? I don't think they did which is a shame it would have been hilarious, but I could be wrong._

_Anyway, let me know what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10

"_Old nick-names from school" Remus eyed the two, an eyebrow raised. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Nick-names from school?" Fred repeated. He and George stared avidly at the two men._

"_Are you the Marauders?"_

Sirius and Remus looked at the two.

"Well yes once" Remus said, still looking at them oddly. "A very long time ago."

Fred and George stared at the two in something very close to awe.

"The Marauders" Fred said slowly. "The greatest pranksters in the history of Hogwarts? The legendary group whose name still strikes fear in the hearts of old teachers?"

"I wouldn't say that" Remus said, disconcerted.

"I would" Sirius interjected, smiling wistfully.

"I wouldn't" James countered, smirking.

"You're Moony" Fred said slowly.

"And your Padfoot" George said.

"Yes" Remus repeated, looking a little baffled as he glanced at Molly and Arthur.

With a noise of exclamation Fred and George leapt up out of their seats as one.

"You're the Marauders!" Fred yelled.

"You're our idols!" George exclaimed. "Our heroes our predecessors!"

"The writers of the Marauders Map! The greatest group of pranksters that walked through Hogwarts ever!"

"The-"

"Ok stop!" Remus cried, looking pained, rubbing his ears. Sirius had started laughing early on as had the other teenagers. Molly and Arthur just watched on, stunned.

"Sorry sir" the two chorused as one. They stood shoulder to shoulder, almost military style, both wearing identical looks of rapture and eagerness.

"I never managed to get you to call me that when I was teaching" Remus looked at the two amused.

"Just think George" Fred breathed. "We were taught by a Marauder for a whole year and didn't even know it."

"I feel ashamed" George hung his head.

"I haven't been a Marauder for year's boys" Remus said dryly.

Sirius smiled sadly. The Marauders had been broken by the death of James and Peter's betrayal.

"So you're Moony" Fred said almost reverently to Remus. He paused, thinking. "The werewolf thing, yes?"

"Very good" Remus smiled slightly.

"And Padfoot" George turned to Sirius. "Because-"

"My Animagus form" Sirius grinned at Moony.

"You learned how to become an Animagus when you were in school?" George looked deeply impressed.

"Yup" Sirius smiled slightly.

"Who were the other Marauders?" Fred said eagerly. "Wormtail and Prongs?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a second. The name Wormtail filled Sirius with hatred, hatred reserved only for Peter Pettigrew.

"James Potter was Prongs" Remus said quietly.

"James Potter?" George frowned and then his eyes widened. "Harry's dad?"

Sirius nodded minutely as the two boys turned to stare at Harry. Harry avoided their eyes and looked at his plate.

"I never knew that" George said in a hushed voice.

"Well Harry gets into plenty of trouble so it kind of makes sense" Fred said thoughtfully.

"He...." Harry started to object before considering and falling silent. James and Al exchanged grins.

"Who was Wormtail?" Fred asked curiously. Harry's head snapped up to look at his godfather and old professor. Sirius's face had darkened and Remus had clenched his fists.

"Peter Pettigrew" Sirius said stiffly.

"Peter P...." Fred frowned. Hermione cleared her throat loudly. When the twins turned to look at her she gave them a warning look and shook her head. Ron was scowling at the mention of Pettigrew as were the future children. Harry was staring at his plate again.

The twins got the hint. "Fred!" George exclaimed with a start. "We gave the Marauders Map to a son of a Marauder and didn't even know it!"

"Blimey you're right! Fred exclaimed. "I can't believe....." he trailed off. "Hang on. Does this mean you knew who the Marauders were?"

Harry looked from one to the other warily. "Uh...."

George's eyes widened. "You did! You knew who they were and you didn't tell us?! We gave you the Map!"

"Did you know?" Fred demanded to his younger brother. Ron froze, looking trapped.

"You did know" Fred growled, looking pissed. "Harry's one thing but you knew and didn't tell us. This-means-_war_ little bro."

"We couldn't tell you" Hermione said flatly.

"You as well!" Fred exclaimed. "Bloody hell did everyone know and not bother to tell us? This is one joke I do _not_ find funny."

"Harry Ron and I found out when we first met Sirius" Hermione said calmly. "Even if we told you, you would have wanted to know how we knew and in case you've forgotten, we helped Sirius go on the run. So not only would we be incriminating ourselves we would also be incriminating Professor Lupin who was there as well by helping a supposed mass murderer escape. Sorry Sirius" she added apologetically. "Harry had every right not telling you; his dad was Prongs and Sirius is his godfather it was his secret to share and Ron and I would never tell Harry's secrets. Also by the time you found out that Sirius was innocent, more important things were happening and quite honestly it didn't occur to any of us." With that she got up and put her plate by the kitchen sink.

"Mum hasn't changed" Hugo muttered grinning at his sister, who grinned back.

Fred and George stared after Hermione, still annoyed, but her statement had robbed most of their righteous indignation.

"Fine" Fred muttered. He shot his brother a dark look, clearly saying that this was not forgotten. He and George sat back down.

"So how did you guys get together? When did you decide to make the Map? Were you all Animagi? It that where your nicknames came from? How-"

"Ok slow down" Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"Boys" Arthur scolded. "A little peace at the table. And besides, your future nieces and nephews will not remain here for very long. Get to know them before pouncing on the poor chaps."

"Never" Molly shook her head as she rose and began to stack up the dishes. "Never once did I think that you Remus Lupin would help my children with that nonsense they carry on with."

"It's not nonsense!" George said indignantly.

"You shouldn't let appearances fool you Molly" Sirius grinned at his old friend. "Remus might not act like it but he was one of the main reasons our schemes worked so well."

"Yes well" Remus said hastily as the twins mouths opened simultaneously. "We'll talk about our youthful adventures another time, sorry but I would actually like to get to know our guests before they leave."

"Great!" James said brightly, hopping up as did most of the occupants.

"We have to help Nana first" Rose pointed out. The boys groaned while Lily sighed but nodded.

"No go on dear" Molly beamed at her granddaughter. "I'll be done in a jiffy go on."

"Are you sure Nana?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Go on I'll be done soon."

"Thanks Nana!" Al said sincerely. The group began to make its way to the sitting room. James paused as Sirius fell into step with him.

"Hey Sirius" he ventured in a low voice. Sirius looked at him.

"Yes?"

"D'you think you can help me with some Animagus training later?"

_A/N: Opinions please I want to know what you think. Thank God they're finally out of the kitchen it was going to be the longest lunch time ever if I kept at it. Any ideas would be great, I'd like to see what people suggestions would be._


	11. Chapter 11

"_D'you think you can help me with some Animagus training later?"_

"What?" Sirius asked, startled. Whatever he thought he might hear this wasn't it.

"Yeah" James looked around warily. "Dad promised he'd teach me when I'd turn seventeen and I kind of wanted to try it earlier."

"Harry's an Animagus?" Sirius resisted the urge to shout out in shock, but he was surprised. And also rather proud.

"Yeah he becomes one in a few years" James muttered quietly. "He teaches us magic from time to time and he promised he'd teach us all how to become Animagi when we become of age. But-"

"Say no more" Sirius grinned, knowing the feeling very well. "Sure if we have time I'll give you some tips."

"Thanks!" James said enthusiastically.

"It's fine. I just want to have a chat with Harry first" Sirius said a little darkly as they turned into the sitting room. James looked a little apprehensive, but hid it instantly as they entered the room. Sirius sat down next to Remus on the sofa while the teens sprawled on cushions and low coffee tables, taking care to avoid sitting down directly on the scummy floor.

"Urgh!" Rose wrinkled her nose. "This place is nicer back in our time."

"It's a dump no matter how clean it is" Sirius said darkly, though his usual depression about being in his old house had diminished slightly with the new arrivals and old friends.

"Yeah it's creepy" Hugo agreed. "But it's nicer in our time; at least we got your mother's portrait off the wall."

"YES!" Sirius pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. Remus laughed.

"How?" Sirius said eagerly.

"Don't think we can tell you" Rose said apologetically. "I'm pretty sure Uncle Harry doesn't get it down for a couple of years."

"Damn!" Sirius sulked back into his chair. He had been far livelier in the last hour than Harry had almost ever seen him, bar old photos.

"Harry takes it down?" Remus asked this seeming a little odd.

"Uh yeah" Rose didn't wince at her mistake. "He goes there pretty often and he hated that picture anyway."

"Good" Sirius smiled at his godson, who grinned back.

"So what can you tell us?" Ron said keenly.

"Ron!" Hermione threw him a reproachful look but he was unabashed.

"Oh come on Hermione, you want to know too, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" she said hotly. "But if we learn too much, it could change the future and they might not even be born!"

James shuddered. "Geez, Aunt 'Mione you're scaring me."

"Mum's right though" Rose smiled at Hermione who smiled back; her daughter seemed very like her. Though it was a little weird calling someone a little younger than yourself mum. "We have to be careful."

"Oh come on!" Fred said impatiently. "We know you guys are gonna Obliviate us as soon as you go back, does it really matter?"

"Yes it does." This was said very quietly by Albus, but his voice was firm.

"Still" Hugo said slowly, people turning to look at him. "I get their point. I mean if we had kids that came from the future we wouldn't just lie back and not ask questions would we?"

"Hear hear" Fred, George and Ron said enthusiastically.

"We have to be careful or else" Rose began.

"_I know_ Rose" Hugo growled, sounding annoyed. "But they're right; they'll be Obliviated before we leave sorry guys. And I can see they'd want to know a little."

"Your son rocks Ronniekins" Fred clapped Ron on the back, who scowled at the nickname.

"And I agree with him" Lily piped up. "It wouldn't hurt at this stage; we've already let slip some things already, a little more can't hurt."

"What d'you have in mind?" Rose sighed in resignation.

Hugo grinned and reached into his pocket before pulling out something gold and purple.

"This" he said, holding it up. Peering over, Harry recognised it as a Chocolate Frog card.

"It's a Golden Trio card; I got it when I opened one for you" he said to Remus.

"A Golden Trio card?" Hermione repeated.

"That's you lot" George said looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What?" Ron said blankly.

"That's your nickname in school, the three of you" Ginny said from beside Fred.

"I didn't know that" Harry said, surprised. Both Ron and Hermione looked startled as well.

"Well it was originally 'cause of you mate, but after you lot became famous of getting into all sorts of mad stuff, it kinda just became your groups name."

"Huh" Ron looked oddly pleased by that.

"Yeah, after the whole war and stuff, it just became a household thing, you're all bloody famous; 'specially you Uncle Harry." Hugo nodded at Harry.

"Yay" Harry deadpanned. More fame. Great.

"That's how we got our nickname in school, the Golden Marauders, after you guys and you too" James nodded to Sirius and Lupin.

"It's a good name" Remus chuckled but was looking at the card in interest.

"Better than the Potter-Weasley clan anyway" Hugo muttered.

"Well what does it say?" George said impatiently.

Hugo handed it too Rose, who scowled, but picked it up and clearing her throat, read:

_The Golden Trio_

_Originally given to the group because of the legendary Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, the group soon became legendary in its own right. The golden three, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger met in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in their first year of Hogwarts in 1991. The three quickly became inseparable and only rarely were they not seen together. The groups name was originally given because of Harry Potter's fame at surviving He Who Must Not Be Named (Lord Voldemort)'s killing curse at the age of a year old. However over the course of their first year and beyond, their feats quickly drew fame to them all. Throughout their Hogwarts career, they fought dark entities such as the Dark Lord, a basilisk, a troll, Death Eaters, Azkaban prisoners Dementors, and foiled many attempts of Dark dealings within the old school, such as the attempted stealing of the Philosopher Stone, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, the rigged Triwizard Tournament, the organisation of a well respected rebel force Dumbledore's Army, corrupt Ministry interference and multiple Death Eater plans. They were instrumental in both the first and second Battle of Hogwarts and in the defeat of He Who Must Not Be Named, who was defeated by Potter on the 2__nd__ of May 1997. Even after Hogwarts, their deeds grew no less adventurous. Hermione Granger went into Magical Law Enforcement and has since liberated many oppressed magical creatures, such as house-elves and werewolves. Harry Potter joined the Auror squad almost immediately after the final battle and Ron Weasley joined soon after where they remain to this day, with Potter becoming both the youngest person ever to have joined the Aurors as well as the youngest ever Head of the Auror department. The two remain the most respected and top Aurors in the department to this day. All three remain close, with Ron and Hermione marrying and Harry marrying Ginny Weasley in 2000. The three also remain high among the most respected and powerful witches and wizards of the 20__th__ century._

There was a long stunned silence.

"Damn" Fred said after a beat. "That's long."

"Uh-huh" Lily agreed. "They had to cast a spell to let the card scroll for all of them; they had so much stuff the cards couldn't fit half of it."

"It was also the only thing Dad agreed to do after the war publicity wise" James grinned. "Uncle Ron made him."

"And Mum also made sure Rita Skeeter was banned from writing any articles about any of them or the rest of the family" Rose grinned and she and Al exchanged smirks.

"You've also got your own personal cards too" Hugo added, making Ron stare at him. "So does Aunt Ginny, Aunt Luna and Professor Longb....." he stopped abruptly.

"What?" Hermione looked at him oddly. Then her eyes widened. "Neville's a professor?"

"Damn" Hugo muttered. "Sorry sis."

"You brought all of this up" Rose gave him a look.

"Neville?" Ron said disbelievingly. "Neville Longbottom is a _professor_?"

"Uh-huh" Lily smiled. "And the Head of Gryffindor." She grinned at the amazed looks on most of the faces of the people who knew Neville.

"Who's Luna?" Ginny frowned.

"Luna Lovegood" Lily prompted, giving her mother an odd look. "She's your friend."

"Looney Lovegood?" Ginny looked startled. "She's a friend, but she's not really very close."

"She will be" Al smiled. "Lils is named after her."

"Oh that's nice" Ginny smiled.

Remus looked deep in thought, gazing at the Chocolate Frog card.

"What's Dumbledore's army?" he asked.

The future teens exchanged smirks.

"It's what gave mum Neville and Luna their Frog cards" James grinned.

"In our parents fifth year, they get a ministry hag who will interfere with Hogwarts" Rose said. "Doesn't let them learn magic or anything."

"What?!" Hermione bolted upright. "But it's our OWL year! We get a teacher who doesn't teach magic when we're about to do exams?"

"Exactly" Al grinned at the horrified look on Hermione's face. "And that's what made you persuade Dad to teach Defence to other students right under her nose."

"An illegal society of what the Ministry feared most" James beamed at Hermione. "I never respected you so much Aunt 'Mione."

"They call themselves Dumbledore's Army because that's what the Ministry feared the most; Dumbledore using his students to mobilise against the Ministry" Rose explained.

"That's absolutely mental" Sirius shook his head. "And I thought Fudge couldn't get even stupider."

"It goes on for about a year before the Ministry find it and you guys are forced to stop. But mum Neville and Luna revive it a couple of years later when Voldemort's rising. Mum always says that if Dad hadn't taught Dumbledore's Army, they all would have been killed." Lily smiled.

Harry felt himself blush and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny turn red too. He still hadn't really looked at her, let alone talked to her ever since he'd found out they get together in the end.

"The Battle of Hogwarts?" Sirius queried. "First and second?"

"Voldemort attacks" James shrugged. "Dad beats him in the second one."

"How?" Harry said quickly.

"Can't tell you that sorry" James said apologetically. "But you beat him and the world's much better off 'cause of it."

Harry sighed.

An odd chime rang through the air, making everyone jump. Harry looked around before realising it was from Fred and George, the formed looking at his watch.

"Whoops" Fred glanced at George.

"We've got to go" they said in unison.

"Can I come?" James asked brightly, hopping up. The twins eyed him appraisingly and nodded and James bounded out after them; the twins forgoing the use of Apparation for once.

"Hey Dad" Hugo looked at Ron, who looked startled. "Wanna play chess? I want to see how I do against you when you're younger."

"You're on" Ron said after a brief hesitation before getting up and following his son upstairs, Al following.

Sirius caught Hermione's eye and inclined his head slightly in Harry's direction. The smartest witch of her age understood at once.

"Hey let's go upstairs guys" she said to the other girls. "We can talk in private."

"Girl time" Rose smiled and hopped up too. Ginny started.

"Oh okay" she said after a brief hesitation, glancing slightly in Harry's direction before getting up. Lily smiled at her and she smiled back.

Harry felt a little bewildered watching the room suddenly empty. He was about to get up and follow them but Sirius intervened by catching his arm.

"We need to talk Prongslet."

_A/N: Wow last chapter broke over one hundred reviews, cool! I'm really happy people like this story and I hope you continue to find it interesting and funny._

_I hope you can tell me your opinions about the chapter; what d'you think of the Frog card? It's a bit long and I'm not sure about it._

_And yes I can take a hint. Teddy Lupin _will _come. Soon I promise. But I want to get the thing with the Dursley's out of the way first. Not that I don't think he'd be a good addition for the pranking soon to come, just that I plan on having older Harry come too, and I don't imagine him to be very impressed. But don't worry he'll come in about two or three chapters along with some others, ok?_

_Speaking of the Dursley's any suggestions about what I should do? I was thinking maybe Nifflers and a lot of dirt, but any ideas I will gladly appreciate. Hehehehe. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Harry felt a little bewildered watching the room suddenly empty. He was about to get up and follow them but Sirius intervened by catching his arm._

"_We need to talk Prongslet."_

Harry froze. Mentally cursing, he turned to look at his godfather, still hoping this wasn't going to be about what he thought it would.

"Uh talk?" he repeated, hoping he could still get out. Damn why did his friends leave him to this?

Remus was looking curiously from Sirius to Harry, clearly uncertain at what was going on. He didn't get up, but stayed seated.

"Yes talk" Sirius said evenly. He tugged on Harry's arm. "Sit."

Inwardly groaning, Harry sank back into his chair. It was never a good sign when an adult wanted to talk to you.

"I told you earlier that we were going to talk about your....relatives" the word was drawn out as though something unpleasant.

"I also realised" he continued, for Remus looked ready to interrupt "that I don't know that much about your life until we met. You don't talk about life before Hogwarts and Dumbledore has always been....slightly vague about your first two years at school. So" he sat back regarding his godson "we're going to talk."

Harry realised, with a sinking feeling, Sirius wasn't going to let this go. While Harry hadn't enjoyed the first ten years of his life, he didn't want his godfather to overreact and possibly end up with more Muggle murders on his sheet. The idea seemed very possible and Harry didn't want to lose his godfather because of the Dursleys.

"Can't we do this when the others leave?" he tried feebly. "I kind of want to know my kids before I forget them."

"That happens and I'll forget I want to talk to you in the first place" Sirius smiled without humour. His eyes were dark. He had anticipated Harry would put up a fight about this, but that didn't help his rising anger towards those _animals_ that had the gall to call themselves Harry's family. He could see Remus on the side across from the two, the look upon his face telling him he was following the direction of the talk and not liking it at all. Remus cared for Harry almost if not as much as Sirius did after all and the idea that he wasn't being treated right angered him too.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Sirius leaned forward and met his godson's vivid green eyes.

"Harry I'm your godfather. It's my responsibility to take care of you. Not that I've done a good job" he smiled in self-mockery. "But I made a promise when you were small to take care of you. You're my pup, the little Prongslet. Your parents made me your guardian and while I made a complete ass of it, I'm going to try and start over. And first, I want to know what your life was like."

Harry looked down, his resolve cracking.

"What good will it do?" he said quietly. "It's the past."

"It's _your_ past and I missed out on it" Sirius said softly.

Harry still didn't look up. Remus was looking very concerned now, but he nodded encouragingly at Sirius.

"I don't" Harry stopped. Sirius cocked his head at him.

"I don't want you to get in trouble" he said softly.

Sirius grinned at him. "I'm already a convicted mass murderer right? What's a little more?"

This was the wrong thing to say, as Harry's eyes hardened. Recognising the look from Lily's eyes, Sirius stopped smiling.

"You shouldn't have to worry about protecting Sirius Harry" Remus had spoken up. "It's his job to protect you and I want to help too." Remus leaned forward. "I'll keep him from anything drastic, don't worry."

Harry hesitated, eyes conflicted. Finally he sighed, looking defeated. Sirius grinned and pulled his godson into a one armed hug. Harry stiffened for a split second before relaxing into the hug.

"Ok Prongslet" Sirius pulled out his wand and flicked it at the door, Silencing the room and adding an Impermeable charm just to be safe, "let's get started. From the start of what you remember, up."

"Oh and Harry?" Remus looked at his former student "just to warn you, if you leave anything out or lie, Padfoot and I will know." He smiled at the look Harry gave him. "You look way too much like James and your mother's eyes always gave away what she was feeling."

"Made her a terrible poker player" Sirius grinned, making a mental note to thank Remus for being quick on the uptake. "Well good for us, bad for her."

"Ready pup?" he asked his apprehensive godson, who nodded reluctantly.

"Good" he said, feigning a cheerfulness he did not remotely feel, "let's go."

"So this is Crookshanks!" Lily exclaimed.

The four girls were all sitting on the floor of Ginny and Hermione's bedroom the fore mentioned cat receiving a vigorous petting. Crookshanks purred and stretched luxuriously under the treatment, obviously enjoying the attention.

"You don't know him?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"It's over twenty years where I come from Aunt 'Mione" Lily shrugged.

"I remember him" Rose murmured, stroking the cat's bushy head. The cat's purring grew louder. "I'd play with him when I was younger."

"Guess that means I didn't kidnap him then" Ginny grinned at Hermione who frowned back at her.

"Catnap Mum" Lily grinned at Ginny. She glared at the slightly younger girl half-heartedly. The shock that she was mother to three kids was wearing off a little, but the person she was having them _with_ was another matter. Though completely stunned, she felt a distinct happy glow inside her whenever she thought of it.

"You ok Mum?" Lily asked tentatively. Ginny snapped back to reality.

"Uh yeah fine" she cleared her throat. "Just trying to wrap that around my head. Being a mum, you know."

Hermione nodded understandingly.

"Sorry" Lily said apologetically. Then she grinned. "Still, at least you know you got Dad in the end, right?"

Ginny blushed and glared at her daughter who was laughing and her niece who was copying her.

"Sorry Aunt Gin" Rose said, they were saying sorry a lot "You'd always tell us how slow Uncle Harry was about you and dating-and girls in general" her lips twitched. "Dad would laugh and then you'd start on him." She grinned. "Apparently he was hopeless."

"No doubt" Hermione muttered. Ginny glanced at her sympathetically. Ron was her brother, she did love him (she did, she did) but emotions, tact and girls were not Ron's fine points. Guys were clueless when it came to those and Ron was thicker than a concussed troll when it came to Hermione. Not that she was much better, but at least she realised she liked Ron. Ron on the other hand.....

Can I do your hair, Mum?" Lily asked, holding up a comb.

"Oh, ok" Ginny said uncertainly, but let the girl go behind her and start going through her long thick red hair, exactly the same as the crowning glory Lily beheld.

"I love your hair Ginny" Hermione said enviously. Not particularly girly girls, she and Ginny did discuss topics such as fashion and makeup, though both held contempt for the girls of their age who thought it was the sole purpose in life.

"Your hair's fine Aunt 'Mione" Lily commented, twirling a piece of Ginny's hair away from her face. "It might be a little bushy, but you can thin it. And I'd let it grow out a bit more; the weight would keep it from moving out."

"Listen to her Mum, she knows her stuff about this" Rose rolled her eyes, but was smiling.

"You're not a girly girl are you?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"As if" Lily scoffed. "I've got two older brothers and plenty of boy cousins; there's no way I'd be a girly girl. I just like to look good, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing" Ginny assured her, smiling.

"Humph" Lily twisted more hair out of the way. "I could do your hair too Aunt 'Mione."

"Uh" Hermione smiled weakly. "We'll see."

"So how do you learn all the girl stuff if most of your family are boys?" Ginny asked. Trying to be a girl in her house was next to impossible; she couldn't wear dresses and makeup in the place, she'd be teased mercilessly, but she couldn't act like a complete tomboy because the boys often treated her like fine china in the rougher sport, by her mothers doing.

"Friends mostly" Lily said holding Ginny's head at an angle. "But when he was babysitting me, Ted would let me do his hair and nails, it was great."

"He did?" Ginny let out a snort of laughter. None of her brothers would ever let her do that.

Rose laughed. "Yeah he did. I don't think he'd mind if she did it now."

"He doesn't" Lily grinned slyly. "I gave him a perm and a manicure three weeks ago."

The girls burst out laughing.

"And he doesn't mind?" Ginny repeated, still unable to grasp this point.

"Well it wouldn't. I mean he can change his appearance whenever he wants, it's not-" Rose froze.

Hermione stared at her daughter, realisation dawning. "He can change his appearance?" she said slowly. "He's a Metamorphos?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Like Tonks?" she said quietly. She turned to look at her daughter, her hair long enough to manage.

Lily looked sheepish. She glanced at Rose, who had closed her eyes.

Hermione breathed in sharply. "Is Tonks Ted's mother?"

_A/N: I'm FREEEEEEEEE! Free from exams those horrible, wretched, inhumane torture machines that are oh so terribly important in real life. Bah! They're not even major exams and yet their important apparently. Hah! But I'm free for three whole months. FREEEEEEEEEE!_

_Wow, ok now that I've got that out of my system, I hope you all are still enjoying this story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks but-ahem-just look up._

_Anyway I'd like to know what everyone thinks (telepathy would be so cool) but since I don't have that and it's useless for computers anyway so if people would be so kind as to review, I'd gladly appreciate it._

_Oh and for the story_

_I wanted to do the boys' interactions with their kids too, but the girls kinda took over (cause we rule) but the boys will hopefully be up next time. Who should win in a game of chess? Ron or Hugo?_

_Also, I've had the idea to actually make this a time changing journey. Should I or should I not? The main story won't alter too much just characters won't be killed off. Yay or nay?_

_Looking at this authors note, its longer and more hyper than normal. I apologise, just you know-coughs-I'm freeeee!_

_Please review _

_Go raibh maith agaibh!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Lily looked sheepish. She glanced at Rose, who had closed her eyes._

_Hermione breathed in sharply. "Is Tonks Ted's mother?"_

Lily fiddled with Ginny's hair, looking embarrassed. Rose appeared to be silently counting.

"Yes she is" Rose said at last. She opened her eyes and looked at her future mother and aunt pleadingly. "But don't tell anyone I said that please?"

"Sure" Ginny said dazedly. Tonks and Remus got together and have a kid. The realisation was astonishing, she had never thought of the two together. Tonks was lively and youthful, Remus....wasn't.

"Remus and Tonks" Hermione mused, looking more thoughtful then shocked. "I suppose I can see it, they get on well together, but I wouldn't have thought of it on my own." She smiled. "They'd make a cute couple."

"Remus is easily ten years older than her" Ginny pointed out, but she too, was smiling. "I think it'd be good for Remus, Tonks would liven him up a bit."

Lily and Rose looked at each other in silent sadness. Rose surreptitiously flicked her wand to the door, Silencing it.

"Are they a good couple?" Hermione asked.

"You know we can't answer that" Rose said exasperatedly, Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Look just forget it. They don't get together for a couple of years and we can't scare Remus off and stop him having Teddy."

"Ok sorry" Ginny said then yelped as Lily tugged on her hair. "Hey!"

"Sorry" Lily stopped playing with her hair and grinned in satisfaction. "Done. Take a look."

Ginny turned to look in the mirror and was taken by surprise. Her hair had been parted and the sides had been pulled away from her face, braided and joined together to form a plaited crown of sorts that ended in a long plait down her back along with the rest of her hair. A few wisps of hair framed her face. It gave her the look of an autumn princess.

"Nice one Lily" Rose commented. "You look great Aunty Gin."

"You really do Ginny" Hermione agreed.

"Glad you think so Aunt 'Mione" Lily said cheerfully. "You're next."

Hermione eyed her niece apprehensively.

*

"I don't really know where to start" Harry said uncertainly looking from Sirius to Remus.

"Let's start with your relatives" Sirius smiled a very fake smile "the fact you slept in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years is a very good place to start."

Harry winced. This was not going to be pretty. Remus was currently imitating a goldfish, mouth opening and closing wordlessly, too appalled to speak. His hands that had been resting on the arms of the arm chair had gone white as they clenched the covered wooden frame.

"Uh" Harry said slowly. "That...."

"According to James Junior you did" Sirius said quietly. "Is that true?"

Seeing as Sirius had already wrangled that out of him earlier, Harry reluctantly nodded. "Yeah" he sighed. "It's true."

There was a loud noise coming from the area where Remus sat. Both Harry and Sirius turned to find Remus repairing the arms of the armchair, which had just been reduced to stuffing and splinters. He gave a mild smile as they turned to look at him and sat back. His eyes had flecks of amber in them, telling Sirius plainly he was furious. He inwardly smiled though he too was seething.

"Ok Prongslet" Sirius turned back to his apprehensive godson. "When did they actually give you a room?"

"When I got my first Hogwarts letter" Harry admitted. Deciding to get this all out as fast as possible he spoke quickly. "See they didn't want me to go to Hogwarts and wanted to kind of-squash the magic out of me-and when they realised that it hadn't worked-"

"What do you mean 'squash' the magic out of you?" Remus interrupted. If it meant what he thought it did, he would make Number Four Privet Drive his new Shrieking Sack come the next full moon. From his expression, Sirius was clearly fighting the urge to Apparate to the Dursleys and curse them into oblivion.

"Oh nothing like that" Harry said hurriedly, realising what Remus meant. "Just er, keeping me-unhappy you know, stuff like that."

Remus narrowed his eyes. The Dursleys were very quickly entering his bad books. There were very few people Remus wanted to meet under the light of the full moon without the Wolfsbane potion-Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, Dolores Umbridge-but the Dursleys were beginning to creep into that margin. Sirius had a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"And just how else did they keep you miserable?" he asked, clearly striving not to let Harry see the fury that was apparent in his eyes. Harry, being quite perceptive to things like this, looked apprehensive, but at the look Sirius gave him, answered slowly.

"Well" he said hesitantly. "They never took me anywhere except to Mrs. Figg's house. I'd do some housework-ok most of the housework" he amended at the look Sirius gave him-"and er...." he looked apprehensive.

"And what?" Sirius said slowly, silently dreading the answer.

"I'd get in trouble for doing magic" he paused. "Well I think it was magic, I didn't know at the time."

"They punished you for under-age magic?" Remus said disbelievingly. "Petunia knows full well witches and wizards can't control their magic when they're young, Lily did plenty of magic when she was small!"

"She did?" Harry looked interested.

"How did they punish you?" Sirius asked grimly, changing the subject.

"Er" Harry looked at his godfather.

"Yes Harry" Sirius said flatly.

Harry sighed. "They'd lock me in my cupboard for a while. And they, er, didn't give me any food."

Sirius closed his eyes. They had been talking for minutes and already he wanted to kill the fat gits. And judging from the snarl coming from Remus's direction, he was right behind him.

*

"Check" Hugo took one of Ron's bishops.

The two were in an intense match, their eyes locked on the chessboard. Albus sighed. Though he liked chess, the matches were always more entertaining when the two playing engaged in verbal battle as well. He grinned. Rose and Scorpius playing chess was always fascinating, they fought like cats and dogs. And Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's chess games-legendary.

"Check" Ron captured Hugo's knight. Al suppressed another sigh and instead pulled out his wand and decided to practise non-verbal spells again. They were really cool and somewhat hard, though his dad and Aunt 'Mione had given advice on them and he Rose and Scorpius were all proficient to a degree, giving them a slight advantage when they would enter sixth year.

With a swish and flick, Al thought _Wingardium Leviosa! _To his satisfaction the book _Flying With the Cannons _rose gracefully into the air. He twirled it around the room for a few moments and then concentrated hard. At first nothing happened, but then the book disappeared and a marmalade cat replaced it, landing lightly in his lap. He grinned in triumph.

"Checkmate!" Hugo cried.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. He stared at the chessboard in disbelief. "I didn't even see that coming!"

"That was the point Dad" Hugo grinned broadly. Ron muttered under his breath before sighing and smiling ruefully at his son.

"Since you're my kid I suppose I don't mind-much" he grinned slightly and Hugo grinned back.

"I can never beat you at home so it's nice to know you're not always unbeatable."

Ron humped slightly and Al laughed, causing both boys to turn to him.

"Blimey Al I forgot you were here!" Hugo exclaimed.

Ron shook his head, staring at Al. "I thought you were Harry for a second. You really look like him."

"I've been told" Al grinned, stroking the purring cat.

Ron noticed it. "Where'd he come from?"

"I transfigured the Cannon book while you were playing" Al shrugged. "I got bored."

"You managed that? Bloody hell Harry and I can't do that" Ron shook his head.

"Who d'you think taught us? You Mum and Uncle Harry always teach us magic" Hugo smiled.

"We do?" Ron smiled brightly. "What are we like as parents?"

"You're fine" Al laughed. "You're all great, 'cept when we get in trouble."

Ron laughed just as a loud crack filled the air and Fred, George and James appeared.

"Hi guys" James said brightly landing in a heap beside Al.

"Hello little brother and future nephews" Fred greeted as he and George made themselves comfortable on the other bed. "We've got some business to discuss with you all."

"What's that?" Al raised his eyebrows. Though not as outward about it, Al was just as much a pranker as James was and his and the twins faces meant serious pranking business.

"The pranking of your delightful relatives" George gave a mischievous grin "the Dursleys."

_A/N: Ok opinions please, hopefully the pranking will happen in a chapter or two. Ideas will be greatly appreciated. _

_I'm not going to do the whole Remus/Sirius find out about Harry's life; it'll take to long and veer off the plot. Besides I'm not nearly skilled enough to write something like that. If you want a really good version of it, the author amber-chick has a great one, Reactions to the Legend. If you haven't read it, I recommend it, it's hilarious. _

_My deepest sympathies to those who haven't finished their exams yet. May all students show solidarity to those who are forced to deal with the treachery that is the exam system. _

_Please review_

_Go raibh maith agaibh_

_(Thank you in Irish a beautiful and very dead language)_


	14. Chapter 14

"_Hello little brother and future nephews" Fred greeted as he and George made themselves comfortable on the other bed. "We've got some business to discuss with you all."_

"_What's that?" Al raised his eyebrows. Though not as outward about it, Al was just as much a pranker as James was and his and the twins faces meant serious pranking business._

"_The pranking of your delightful relatives" George gave a mischievous grin "the Dursleys."_

"Oh well then" Hugo leapt onto the bed on the other side of Al. "Carry on." Although the Dursleys were technically not family, Uncle Harry was and he was as eager as the rest of them to see some justice.

"We should get the girls" Al commented. "Rose would blast me into next week for not telling her, never mind Lily."

"I don't think Hermione will like this" George pointed out. "How can we get Rose and Lily without bringing her?"

"Oh don't worry about that. Dad and Aunt Hermione are practically brother and sister, she'll want revenge. I remember she went mental when she found out about the cupboard thing" James gazed into space recalling how his father had had to do some quick talking to stop Hermione from Apparating to the Dursleys and hexing them into oblivion when he had accidently let slip his living conditions for the first ten years of his life. He had to do the same with Ginny and Ron to stop them forming a Weasley posse and launching a red headed crusade against his 'family'.

"Yeah you're right, Hermione will want to know" Ron smirked. "She'll probably give you some ideas for spells too."

"And Mum will probably want in too" Al pointed out.

"Alright someone go and get them" Fred was pulling things from a bag and didn't look up.

James sighed and lazily raised his wand. "_Expecto Patronum!" _

A huge silver lion erupted from his wand, landing gracefully on the floor and looked up with large silver eyes. Ron swore and leapt a foot in the air and the sight even managed to lift Fred and George's heads. Hugo and Al were unaffected, Hugo idly scratching Al's Conjured cat.

"Tell Lily, Rose and Hermione that we're in Ron's room planning the prank on the Dursleys" James told his Patronus. The large lion nodded and trotted out of the door before breaking into a loping run.

"What the ruddy hell was that?" Ron exclaimed, staring after the lion.

"Come off it, Uncle Ron, you've seen a Patronus, haven't you?" James said impatiently.

"You can use your Patronus to send messages, act as sentinels or companions given practise" Al commented offhandedly as he conjured puff of smoke for the cat to bat at. He waved his own wand and a large silver stag burst out of it. It trotted past the beds and folded its legs, watching the door with keen intelligent eyes.

"That looks like Harry's Patronus" Ron observed blankly.

"Well, we look alike; why not have the same Patronus?" Al smiled slightly.

"Why's yours a lion?" Ron asked James. The other boy smiled slightly and didn't answer.

"Lily and I are trying to conjure our own Patronus" Hugo said to Ron. "And we are going to get it before the end of summer" he added defiantly to his cousins.

"Sure Hugo sure whatever you say" James said soothingly, smirking. Hugo opened his mouth to retort, but just then the silver stag lifted its head and stood up. There was a knock on the door and the girls walked in.

"Hey guys, we got" Rose trailed off at the sight of the boys; they had all looked up and were goggling at something behind them. She turned and grinned.

Hermione blushed and sat on the bed beside Hugo. Her hair had undergone a transformation. Its bushiness had disappeared; it now hung past her shoulders resting in the upper part of her back in a long wavy rippling sheet and fanned out when she sat down. The closest resemblance her hair had was when she had used a potion on it in the Yule Ball.

"So....you were saying you were ready for pranking?" she asked, her face pink.

"Blimey Mum, your hair looks nice" Hugo said sincerely. Hermione blushed.

Fred gave a long low whistle, he and George finally recovered.

"May I just say Hermione dear before we proceed, that if I did not know you were destined to be with my little brother, I would not hesitate to court you." Fred bowed.

"I was going to say that" George protested. Hermione was growing even redder in the face and was not looking in Ron's direction, who was still staring at her, stunned.

"Stop embarrassing my mother" Rose commanded shutting the door. She, Lily and Ginny had sat down on the bed with the twins, Lily wearing a smug smile. "Al why is your Patronus out?"

Al shrugged. "Demonstrating" he said simply. Lily eyed the Patronus calculatingly, but turned away determinedly.

"You said something about a prank?" she inquired sweetly. James sat up straighter on the other bed and the twins glanced at each other.

"All we need now is a plan" James said brightly.

Hermione smiled and sat up straighter. Plans were her forte. "Let's see what you got."

*

Harry trudged up the stairs of Grimmauld Place feeling world weary. It had taken nearly three whole hours to get his life story explained to Remus and Sirius and it was an experience he could have happily gone without.

Well that wasn't strictly true. Loath as he was to admit it, he had appreciated the concern and anger the two had felt about his life. Sirius had crushed him in so many hugs he had simply stopped letting him go halfway through his first year. Remus had also gotten his fair share of hugs in and he didn't strike Harry as a particularly touchy feely person. The fact that they had cared so much struck him deeply simply for the fact that they were....family. Not a conventional family by any stretch of the imagination, but they were the closest people he had for a true family. He appreciated Mrs. Weasley's feelings that he was as good as a son to her, but at the end of the day, that was Ron's family. As much as he was part of it, he wasn't true family to them. Though he refused to acknowledge it, a small part of him regretted the fact that he would forget the talk with Sirius and Remus and so would they.

Feeling tired he walked into the room he shared with Ron and let out a startled yelp at the sight in front of his wide eyes. A large silver stag, remarkably like his own Patronus was looking down at him with regal eyes, standing sentinel at the doorway while the rooms occupants were sprawled over the beds and floor with paper, bags of sweets, practising wand movements and talking in loud voices. They fell silent as Harry entered.

"Hi Dad!" James waved from on of the beds, where he was sprawled on his stomach, looking down at Hermione and Al. Rose Lily and Ginny were on the other bed, while Fred, George, Ron and Hugo were spread along the floor.

"Uh what are you guys doing?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Planning the prank against the Dursleys" James said cheerfully.

"Pranking-wait what?" struggling to recover from the onslaught of the last few hours and the shock of a minute ago, the response took him a few seconds to comprehend.

"So you're finished your talk with Moony and Padfoot then?" James said brightly. When all Harry did was stare blankly at him, he answered himself. "Great! We need their opinions anyway." Drawing his wand he gave it a wave and a silver lion burst out to land elegantly on the floor beside Harry and the silver stag. The stag raised its head in greeting to the lion, which inclined its own to the stag and gazed at Harry with its large unblinking eyes.

"Tell Sirius and Remus we need to discuss business with the two of them, now if possible in Ron and Harry's room" James instructed the lion, which tore its gaze away from Harry, nodded to James and trotted out the door. Harry just stood in the doorway, unable to grasp what was happening.

"Harry you should sit down" Hermione said kindly to her best friend from her place on the floor.

The silver stag had risen to its feet again. Shaking its magnificent head, it gestured toward the bed James was sitting on with its antlers and harried Harry toward it using his impressive headgear.

Sitting down, Harry asked the first question that popped into his head. "Why is there a stag Patronus here?"

"It's my Patronus" Al explained, grinning up at his teenage father. "James was showing off his, so I decided to do the same."

"Never mind that" Fred said impatiently. "We're nearly finished."

James grinned at his dad. "It's nearly ready to go; we're just waiting for Remus and Sirius to see what they think and add some finishing touches."

As though summoned, there was a small knock on the door and Remus poked his head in.

"Ah here we....Merlin's beard!" he yelped, staring at the large silver stag, highly reminiscent of his old friend Prongs. "What-?"

"What is it Moon...." Sirius's impatient question died as he stared at the Patronus too.

"For Godric's sake, Al, get rid of that thing" Rose snapped. Al sighed and flicked his wand and the stag bowed before dissolving into silver mist.

"Hi guys" James waved enthusiastically from the bed and sitting up to look at them properly.

"Are you alright, Professor? Sirius?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Uh yes" Remus cleared his throat. "Fine. A marvellous Patronus downstairs by the way. Whose was it?"

"Mine!" James said brightly, grinning like a Cheshire cat and waving his hand frantically through the air.

"Grow up!" Rose snapped at him.

"Never!" James yelled as though personally offended.

"Enough!" Lily yelled at the two. "We asked you two to come up and get your opinions or ideas for the prank on the Dursleys."

Remus had recovered from the yelling moments ago to process what she said. A grim smile played across his mouth while Sirius gave a feral grin and stepped into the den, sitting down beside Harry and wrapping an arm around him. Harry didn't resist, though he was looking apprehensively at the pranking material.

James launched into an outline of the intended prank plan on the unsuspecting Dursleys. By the time he was finished, everyone, including Harry (reluctantly) were laughing hysterically.

"Brilliant" Remus commented happily. His inner wolf, still seething with fury about the injustices against his cub, was almost purring in anticipation. It seemed Moony had not forgotten its pranking ways.

"Indeed Mr. Moony" Sirius grinned like a predatory cat. "I'm glad to see future generations of pranksters uphold the pranking traditions with distinction."

Beaming, James, the twins and Hugo all bowed to Sirius.

"So when can we do it?" Hugo asked eagerly.

"We could go now and set everything up before anything else" Remus said logically. Sirius grinned at his friend.

"We all can't go" Rose frowned and sat up straighter. "It's still dangerous out; Uncle Harry definitely can't go and I don't think Mum Dad or Aunt Ginny should go either."

"What! Why?!" Ron demanded staring at his daughter.

"She's right Ron" Remus interjected firmly. "You're all underage and Voldemort would not hesitate to take you to get to Harry. I'd say the same for you lot" to the future kids "but I doubt it would work and Voldemort does not know about you. If you don't use any magic at Privet Drive, I think you and Harry will be safe."

"I suppose" Ron said reluctantly. Hermione looked regretful but nodded, while Ginny looked mutinous.

"That sucks" Lily said sympathetically. Then her eyes widened. "Hang on!" under the gazes of the rest, she pulled off a silver ring from her middle finger. A small stone was raised slightly upwards off it though if you looked closely enough, you could see swirling silver through it.

"It's a portable Pensieve; Dad gave it to me" she explained. "When we prank the Dursleys, we can put the memories in here and show them to you."

"Brilliant!" the twins chorused.

"But we're still coming" they added in perfect sync.

"Me too" James chimed in.

"Me three" Hugo cried.

Rose rolled her eyes. "And me."

"Definitely me" Lily grinned.

Remus chuckled and rose to his feet. "Alright, get ready. I'll tell Molly, she won't go completely mad if I talk to her. Get ready." He left the room.

James hopped off the bed. "Dad where's your Invisibility Cloak?"

"Trunk" Harry answered resignedly, having given up trying to talk them all out of this long ago. He felt Sirius squeeze him and glanced up to meet his Godfather's grey eyes. He still hadn't let go him and though faintly embarrassed, he didn't try and break out of the embrace.

"Al have you got your Cloak?" James called.

"Yes" Al answered, pulling the silvery material out of his pocket.

"Cool, there's two of them now" Hugo said enthusiastically.

"Should fit us if you two, Moony and Padfoot to a Disillusion Charm" James said to the twins, who grinned at him. He was definitely their nephew.

Remus hurried back into the room.

"Right your grandparents know, so let's go before Molly comes up and kills me" Remus said hurriedly.

"So much for her listening to you, eh Moony?" Sirius smirked before giving Harry one more side hug and standing up.

"Side Along Apparition then?" Remus ignored the jibe and quickly picked things up.

"I can Apparate!" James said enthusiastically.

There was a scramble from the future teenagers as they moved away from him hurriedly. Rose went to Remus; Al to Sirius, Lily went to Fred and Hugo to George. James's face fell.

"Fine" he said in a huff. Screwing up his face as though he was suddenly ill, he turned on the spot and vanished. Harry blinked.

"Well he didn't leave any body parts behind" Rose said apprehensively. "Let's go and see if he ended up where he was supposed to."

Remus chuckled and one by one he Sirius, Fred, George and their passengers vanished, leaving Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny alone.

"Did you get your hair done Hermione?" Harry asked.

_A/N: LOL ok next chapter's PRANKING TIME! I'm not a particular prankster at heart and have a warped sense of humour but I hope the next chapter will be entertaining. Any last minute ideas please hand them in._

_As always please review agus_

_Go raibh mille a maith agaibh!_


	15. Chapter 15

"_Well he didn't leave any body parts behind" Rose said apprehensively. "Let's go and see if he ended up where he was supposed to."_

_Remus chuckled and one by one he Sirius, Fred, George and their passengers vanished, leaving Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny alone._

"_Did you get your hair done Hermione?" Harry asked._

Sirius opened his eyes to find himself in the shadow of the bushes lining Number Four Privet Drive. Remus had thankfully explained the layout of the place earlier so that they wouldn't end up Apparating in front of nosy neighbours that Harry had mentioned. Peering to his side he saw Remus, the twins and their passengers, all reacting to the sensation of Apparition.

"Where's James?" Rose hissed.

Sirius glanced around in alarm, praying Harry's eldest son had not gotten lost and internally imagining telling older Harry. He relaxed as he heard muffled cursing slightly behind him. Turning he grinned at the sight of James entangled in dying remains of begonias, struggling to be free.

"Alright mate?" Hugo asked cheerily, also noticing. James glared at him before wrestling to be free again while his family sniggered quietly.

"Hush" Remus implored them, fighting a grin as he and Sirius helped a blushing James out of the bush. "You lot get under the Cloaks, you two and Padfoot" he told the twins "Disillusion Charm."

"Yes sir!" they chorused in unison before waving their wands and vanishing. Remus shook his head slightly in Sirius's direction as they too cast Disillusion Charms on themselves. The future kids quickly threw the Cloaks over themselves, James, Al and Hugo under one, Rose and Lily under the other.

"Forward" Remus hissed and though he couldn't see the others, his werewolf hearing detected them as they cautiously made their way to peer into the windows of their target.

"I think they're out" Al said softly, looking through the back door. "Muggle work should be over by now and it doesn't look like they're home."

"Alright everyone to the back door" Sirius called quietly, pulling out his wand. "_Alohomora" _he whispered. A slight click and the door opened silently. Sirius entered followed by everyone else and as Sirius watched the door closed, seemingly by itself.

James startled everyone by smashing a plate left on the kitchen counter. The noise reverberated around the kitchen before silence fell.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rose hissed.

"Just making sure the house was empty" James pulled off the Cloak with a flourish. "Someone would have come and looked for the noise if they were home."

"Well next time" James yelped in pain "give us some warning before you give us heart attacks." Rose and Lily appeared, looking peeved.

"Besides, there are easier ways" Remus lifted his wand. _"Homonum revlio." _

Nothing happened.

"Ah" James looked a bit sheepish. "I can't do magic so I have to improvise."

"Never mind" Remus rolled his eyes. "The Dursleys aren't here, which means we have time to set up everything. Sirius set up an Intruder Charm to let us know when they get back. Everyone pick a room and get started."

The twins exchanged grins with their nephews and nieces.

"I'll take the kitchen. Who has the Stinksap?"

"Stinksap."

"Exploding paste?"

"Exploding paste."

"Nifflers?"

"In the box."

"Great."

*

An awkward silence had descended upon the bedroom shared by Harry and Ron. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting together, girls on one bed, boys on the other, all unsure of what to say to each other. In the course of one afternoon, the four had discovered they were married, related to each other by marriage and had between them five kids. It was so mindboggling that none of them could think of what to say.

Harry glanced at Ginny furtively across the room. They were married. They had children. It was still difficult to take in. What do you say to someone you've discovered will be your future spouse and child bearer when you've never before thought of them other than being your best friend's sister? It made his face warm and his insides shrivel with embarrassment.

Yet glancing at Ginny properly, looking at her for the first time as not Ron's sister, but as an ordinary person, he noticed she was very pretty. Very pretty. Especially since she had her hair done to make features stand out and her hair to ripple like a scarlet banner. He had no idea what to say to her. He knew for a long time she had a crush on him, but lately she was more outgoing around him, making him learn about her. To his chagrin he realised what he knew about her wasn't much.

Harry wasn't the only one mulling about the future. The other three were undergoing the same thoughts as he was. Ron was currently studying Hermione out of the corner of his eye. To find out she was his wife was baffling, terrifying and at the same time great. Ron was not by any means a man who reflected his feelings. His thoughts revolved about Quidditch, food, his friends and family and he didn't like to think about the relationships with the people in his life. In his experience it only made things complicated and made him do stupid things like the fallout with Harry, one of the biggest mistakes he ever made. Life was a lot easier when you didn't have to worry about feelings and emotions. It would certainly help if women weren't so emotional and made men look like idiots by playing the emotional card.

He would admit (privately, in the deepest, darkest regions in his mind) that he liked Hermione. He had realised it when the burke Krum had gone with Hermione to the Yule ball and the fallout afterwards with Hermione. The knowledge that Hermione and he got together in the end was both thrilling and bloody terrifying. What the hell could he _say_ to her? Knowing his record, he would say something that unintentionally annoyed her and they would argue for ages before one of both of them stormed off. Merlin, what were they like married?

Hermione noticed Ron looking at her covertly and felt her cheeks warm. Sometimes, she was annoyed with herself for admitting (privately) that she liked Ron Weasley. He could be such a jerk: he was rude and often hurtful; he had the emotional range of a teaspoon, he had the table manners of a troll and was _oblivious_ to the fact she had a crush on him. Boys were hopeless; though it appeared Harry improved later in life. She was happy for her first friend and good female friend that they got together. She always had a feeling they'd make a good couple, once Harry stopped acting like a boy and discovered girls. It meant he was her brother in law as opposed to honorary brother. She'd mention how she felt about him, but she was sure he felt the same and it would just embarrass him if she talked about it. Boys were _hopeless_ and she had fallen for the king of clueless guys-Ron Weasley.

Why did she like him so much? He was cute, she knew that. And he was funny, he made both her and Harry laugh. There was a lot less laughter when Ron wasn't around. And for some reason, she loved arguing with Ron. It made her feel alive, fiery. She enjoyed that even though it occasionally went too far. They were both stubborn, refusing to give ground in a challenge. He could equal her in her moods and match her verbally.

But that stubbornness in this case meant it was unlikely either of them would break the silence soon.

Ginny wanted to scream. Or shout or jump up and down, do _something_ to break this unnerving, oppressing silence. She didn't like uncomfortable silences. Growing up with a family as large as hers in a house like hers meant silence was rare and _foreign_. It was unnatural. Ok, she was uncomfortable, yes. She had found out she was married and had kids with Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy she had had a schoolgirl crush on for as long as she could remember. Growing up, he had been her fantasy prince, her hero. And when she was ten, she had finally met him. He was slight, skinny, and bespectacled and she hadn't cared. Instead, she had focused on his other features: his untidy black hair, vivid green eyes and of course the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

It had taken years for her to see him as an ordinary person. Well, not ordinary, but not a fantasy prince. He was a normal guy and acted more or less normal. But it was her first year to see beyond the title the Boy-Who-Lived and see Harry Potter, a normal guy and a hero, who had saved her from Voldemort himself.

The vague memories of the Chamber of Secrets still made her shiver. It had been the worst period of her life and she had been rescued by her knight in shining armour Harry. It had been mortifying for months after, trying to act normal and failing completely as the memories of him saving her were never to far away.

Only recently had she more or less gotten over her childhood and silly crush of him. He didn't notice her in that light and as painful as that was, she admitted she should give up on him and date other people. She did like Michael, who was cute, smart and a lot of fun.

And just as he came into the picture, she found out she would end up with Harry and have kids together. Life could be very, very ironic.

Ginny couldn't take it any longer.

"ARRGHHHH!" she yelled. "I can't take it anymore! I-hate-silence!" she threw her arms up in frustration and let her head hit the bed before flinging herself upright again.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all staring at her and then each other.

Harry's lips twitched. Hermione bit her lip and Ron started to snigger. Ginny stifled a giggle and the tension broke. The four burst out laughing. Once started, it was difficult to stop and the four laughed hysterically for minutes.

"Ok" Ginny hiccupped and stifling her laughter, sat up and crossed her legs. "Enough with the awkward silences. Let's talk about something.....our kids! They're great aren't they?"

Hermione hesitated and then smiled widely. "They really are. James reminds me a lot of Fred and George."

"A joker? Yeah he does" Harry smiled, feeling a warm glow blossom in his chest-pride? "Well he has his uncles Fred and George and is related to the Marauders, so it's not really surprising, is it?"

"I bet he was a nightmare when he was younger" Ginny looked wary. "Fred and George were named the Terror Twins when they hit two."

"They were gits" Ron agreed. "Still are" he added as an afterthought.

Hermione shook her head and addressed Harry. "He looks like you but has his mother's eyes. Sound familiar?"

"Poor kid" Harry smiled. "That gets old real fast."

"Al must get it even more" Ron remarked. "He looks the spitting image of you. It's freaky."

"And Lily looks just like you Ginny, but she's got some of Harry's features" Hermione smiled.

"They're not the only ones. Rose looks and sounds just like you" Ginny grinned and the older girl smiled, pleased.

"Hugo beat me at chess" Ron said proudly. The others gaped at him.

"He beat you?!" Hermione said in disbelief. She had never seen Ron defeated in chess.

"I taught him well" Ron grinned, not seeming too upset that he'd been defeated in chess by his offspring.

"I wonder how good James and Lily are in Quidditch" Harry mused. "I never had to learn to fly; it just came natural. I wonder if they got that."

"If they did it could come from you or Ginny" Hermione remarked.

Harry turned to Ginny in surprise. "I didn't know you played Quidditch."

"I do just not with my brothers" Ginny jerked her head towards Ron, looking annoyed. "They never let me play with them."

"Are you good?" he asked.

"I'm a pretty good Chaser and a fair Seeker" Ginny shrugged. Harry continued to look at her; he had never known Ginny liked Quidditch.

"Weird about Al not liking Quidditch" Ron interrupted their conversation.

"No its not" Hermione said sharply. "Liking Quidditch isn't heredity. It might be he likes to fly but doesn't like Quidditch, or that he doesn't like flying."

"It'd still be weird if your parents and siblings all did something and you didn't, you might feel lonely" Ron shrugged, Hermione considered this and didn't answer.

Lily's a firecracker though" Ron grinned. "I wonder which side she got her temper from?"

Harry and Ginny glared at him and both he and Hermione laughed.

They passed the time like this, laughing chatting and arguing before a loud pop stopped them. Fred and George and all of the future kids were back, laughing hysterically.

"Oh sweet Merlin" James wheezed collapsing on the bed beside Harry and Ron. "That-was-"he couldn't continue, but started laughing again.

"Brilliant" the twins finished, gasping for air. Fred managed to conjure a pair of cushy chairs and he and George collapsed into them.

"Their faces" Lily was giggling, her face as red as her hair.

Ron looked from one to another and found he couldn't take it. "Stop laughing and show us!" he exploded.

Hiccupping, Lily sat up and pulled her ring off her middle finger. She pressed her wand to her temple and fine silvery strands began to blossom from its tip. She pulled the wand away and the strands broke away, swinging cleanly. She pressed the tip onto the silver stone and the strands dissolved into it. With a further tap, the stone began to expand and she placed it neatly onto the bed as it expanded to the size of the stone basin Dumbledore had in his office.

"Here we go" she said brightly, recovering from her earlier hysterics.

Ron eyed the device warily. He'd heard of Pensieves before, but they were very rare and he'd never seen one much less been in one.

Harry of course, had been in a Pensieve before but the experience did not encourage him to renter another one.

"It's ok" she said reassuringly. "Here I'll go first." Taking a deep breath, she put her face on top of the stone-and was lifted upwards and dissolved into the stone. Ron yelped.

"Mental" James shook his head. "When she first got that thing, she was terrified she'd never get out of the bloody thing." He got up and looked at his family. "Its fine, trust me. And hurry up I want to see that again." Taking an exaggerated deep breath he made a leap that wouldn't have looked out of place in a swimming pool and dove into the Pensieve.

"You know George that could be a great prank" Fred commented, eyeing the device thoughtfully. "You know charm it so that when someone tried getting into it they'd just bang their heads into it."

"Be hard to pull off but it has potential" George mused.

"Hey where are Remus and Sirius?" Harry asked.

"They told us to go on ahead" Al explained. "I think they wanted to explain the consequences of making you unhappy _very _clearly."

Harry winced at this and watched as his son, nephew, niece and the twins dive into the Pensieve. A part of him was glad of the retribution his friends and family had inflicted on the Dursleys and he was troubled at that. He didn't like thinking like that. It lingered in the areas that Voldemort relished. He knew it was stupid comparing his friends and family like that and knew they were nothing like him. But the guilty feeling remained.

"Harry?" Hermione called his name and he blinked in surprise. She, Ron and Ginny were waiting for him. He felt embarrassed.

"Sorry" he said hastily getting off the bed. Hermione frowned at him.

"I know you don't like the others pranking the Dursleys" she said scrutinising him. "But they deserve far worse for what they did to you, no matter what you think. You are more than worth it."

That hit him like a slap on the face. He stared at Hermione, whose face was set. Ron was nodding in approval and Ginny met his eyes without flinching.

"The Dursleys should just be glad we're not of age" Ron commented, smirking. "I am not the brother of Fred and George for nothing."

"Or me" Ginny put in. Harry smiled at her for the first time since he'd found out they were married. Her answering grin made it widen.

"Come on then" Hermione held out her hand. Harry took it and Ron took her other hand. He hesitated and held out his hand to Ginny. She hesitated and stepped forward, taking it securely. Her hand was warm.

Harry took a deep breath. "Ready?"

They nodded. Taking in another breath, Harry bent his face towards the Pensieve and felt his feet leave the ground.

_A/N: Wow I'm really sorry. I meant to update sooner but I'm only allowed a limited time on the computer and I've been sidetracked by reading all the stories on the site. Silly really but its not my fault there are so many talented writers on here. _

_The pranking scene has been bogging me down and I meant to put it in this chapter but it's already the longest chapter I've put up on this story so far. If I can I'll update in a few days I just didn't expect this one to drag on for so long. _

_Sorry._

_Please review go raibh mille a mhaith agaibh_


	16. Chapter 16

_Harry took a deep breath. "Ready?"_

_They nodded. Taking in another breath, Harry bent his face towards the Pensieve and felt his feet leave the ground._

*

"_Targets located" James hissed, peering through the meshed curtain. A company car had just cruised up the driveway of the Dursley's and he could see uncomfortably familiar faces he'd only once seen in a Pensieve. "Sweet Merlin, they're even bigger than the last time I saw them!"_

"_Bloody hell" Hugo swore, also peering through the curtain. "Blondie's huge!" _

"_Shut up and put the Cloak on" Rose snapped over the medallion communicator, forcing the two to comply. The others were Invisible out in the hall, but James and Hugo could not go out yet because it would set off the booby traps awaiting the Dursleys. _

_Huddled by the window, James and Hugo could only watch their prank victims take excruciating slowness out of the car and dawdle up the drive._

"_The restaurant was simply wonderful Vernon" the horse like woman, Petunia was saying rather loudly in her wincing shrill voice. Her words were easily heard by the two boys standing separated by glass panes and several yards._

"_What are they doing?" Hugo hissed. The trio still had not entered the house and were still taking their sweet time getting out of the car and talking in louder than normal voices._

"_Probably trying to get the neighbours to hear" James snorted. His Dad had explained that his aunt and uncle were always trying to show off to the neighbours. It was sickening to watch and strangely fascinating watching their stupidity and vanity._

"_Quite right Petunia" Vernon puffed up importantly; he really looked like a walrus. "The Chateau is a wonderful place, excellent, truly first rate. The MCBrides's appeared very impressed. I would wager that Bill will sign the deal tomorrow afternoon! We'll be shopping for villas in Majorca by the weekend."_

_James narrowed his eyes. This conversation was almost identical to the one on his father's twelfth birthday years ago. Remembering the disaster that had been his dad's twelfth birthday, he felt even more anticipation for what was about to come._

"_Let's get indoors Diddykins, I wouldn't want you to get a cold" Petunia said fussily to her overlarge son. James heard muffled sniggers from the others over his medallion. This woman was a few Sickles short of a Galleon. Not only was she calling her son ridiculous names, she treated him as though he was five. Not to mention that they were currently in a heat-wave and consequently unlikely to catch a cold._

_Finally the three made their way up the driveway; the footfalls of the men reverberating loudly off the gravel. There was a turning of a key and the sound of the door opening._

_Showtime. James tensed up and felt Hugo stiffen._

"_Go sit down Diddy I'll whip something up for you, you didn't eat much at dinner dear" she said to her son._

"'_M fine" Dudley said sullenly. _

"_We can't have you getting sick dear, you need to bulk up before going back to school" Petunia sniffed a little. "Go in and watch television with your father, I'll make some chocolate mousse, alright Popkin?"_

_Hugo was stifling sniggers, his fist in his mouth. Merlin, this woman was loony. His poor Uncle Harry having to spend the first part of his life with them._

"_Righto, dear" Vernon by the sounds of things was moving towards the sitting room door. "Come on Dudders, some boxing should be on. You still need to keep up with the competition, right?" he chuckled at his own wit. Dudley mumbled unintelligently and followed his father as Vernon opened the sitting room door. _

_At the window James silently observed his relative. You're getting what you deserve, you fat whale._

_Vernon, followed by a quiet Dudley, entered the room. James smirked as they made their way to the couch. Any moment now......_

_A loud piercing shriek tore through the air, making James glad that Remus had put a Silencing Charm around the house. Vernon, who had just sat down, leapt up in shock just as a loud bang and a puff of smoke exploded from where his wide behind had touched the sofa._

_Bellowing like a wounded bull, Vernon leapt away from the sofa. Tiny explosions of noise and smoke erupted from where his enormous feet touched the floor. Vernon did an odd dance where he stood, almost engulfed in smoke, trying to find an area where the ground was safe, but unable too. Dudley looked like a spooked horse; howling at the top of his lungs, he danced up and down on the spot, panicking at the noise and smoke surrounding him. He tried to make a break for it to the door, but always falling back as the explosions grew bigger the closer towards the door. Screwing up his courage with such an effort, it was obvious on his face; he made a wild dash to the door, his father right behind him through the fog. The door slammed shut._

_Wheezing with the effort of keeping his laughing in, James held his sides, trying to stop himself. From the noise coming from the kitchen, he rightly assumed Lily and Rose were in their element._

_*_

_Lily watched her bony great aunt open the kitchen door with a mounting sense of anticipation. Nearly there...._

_A loud shriek went through the air that made her wince and she had to stop herself from clamping her hand to her ears. Merlin, if she didn't know any better, she'd say the woman was a harpy. _

_What had drawn Petunia's full attention was the appalling state her once spotless kitchen was in. Lily wished she could see her face and see the utter horror on it as she stared at the sight._

_Lily felt very proud of her creation. The once pristine counters, cupboards and table were layered liberally with a coating of Stinksap; the vivacious green gunk dripping steadily from the surfaces to the tiled floor. The stench was truly horrendous. _

_But that was nothing to what was scurrying up and down the floor, rummaging through the bottom cupboards and sliding through the Stinksap, leaving green streaks and prints along the floor. Half a dozen Nifflers had been let loose into the pride of Petunia's household, wreaking havoc. All the contents of the bottom cupboards had been removed from their proper place and were strewn hazardously all over the grimy floor. Two had managed to get into the fortunately off dishwasher and were dismantling its shiny component parts in a frenzy. Lily had thoughtfully put a charm on the Nifflers dampening their sense of smell, so that it wouldn't deter them from their shiny object quest._

_Petunia stood rooted to the spot inside the doorway, paralysed by what she was perceiving. Her presence did not go unnoticed by a couple of Nifflers, who leapt at her in order to gnaw at her jewellery on her person. Regaining her senses, she let out a shriek and slammed the door shut, backing away in terror. _

_The door of the sitting room slammed shut and Vernon and Dudley tumbled out of the room, shaking violently. Dudley looked like he was about to wet himself._

"_Vernon?" Petunia scrambled to her husband and son, crouching next to the two, her voice and body quivering. "What's-what's happening?" her voice rose by several octaves._

"_We'll be glad to answer that" a pleasant sounding voice replied, seemingly out of nowhere, making the Dursleys freeze._

_*_

"_This stinks" George complained as he dumped itching powder into the bedclothes of Dudley's bed. ""We won't see their reaction to this and the others are scaring the bloody daylights of those gits downstairs and we're not down there."_

"_Trust me, we'll see what the others did to them" Al said reassuringly. "Lil's Pensieve is awesome. And anyway, our pranks are going to be more lasting and have a bigger impact. Think about it; just when they think they're clear...." he trailed off._

"_You, my friend, are definitely a true prankster" Fred appeared. "And who said Ravenclaws are prats?"_

"_You, several times" George reminded him._

"_I have been misinformed" Fred grinned mischievously as he added the dwindling hive powder onto Dudley's pillow with a flourish. "That it?"_

"_Hang on" AL whispered his idea to George, who grinned in understanding. Raising his wand, he painted an inscription on the newly painted neon pink wall:_

_DUDDERS, _

_THE POPKIN _

_AND DIDDYKINS,_

_WOULD LIKE TO SAY HE IS _

_A PIG IN A WIG,_

_A SPOILED BRAT_

_AND A MUMMY'S BOY_

_Fred laughed. "A nice touch."_

"_Shall we check the other bed room?" George grinned mischievously and the other two grinned as well and crept back towards the other room. The noise downstairs meant this was rather unnecessary, but....._

"_Ready?" Fred whispered. The other two nodded and George held open a crate at the ready as Fred turned the handle._

_A scene of total devastation met their eyes. Rampaging Nifflers had overturned night tables and chairs and somehow managed to pull out the drawers and jewellery boxes and were truffing their small hoard of shiny things into a small neat pile in the middle of the room. _

_Fred gave a low whistle. "Nice. Definitely a worthwhile investment."_

_George gave a piercing whistle and held the crate door wide open so the Nifflers could see the shiny things he'd conjured earlier._

_There was a mad scramble and the Nifflers dove towards the box. George staggered slightly from the force and slammed the door home._

"_Now what colour do you reckon?" Fred eyed the walls calculatingly._

"_Duddykins got pink, so maybe-green? Purple?" George eyed the walls also._

"_Let's go with purple" Al said, grinning evilly. "It'll match Vernon's face when he sees the place." _

_The twins roared with laughter and as one flicked their wands. Instantly, the wall colour turned from an unpleasant peach to a vivid bright purple._

"_I always get a sense of deep satisfaction at a job well done" Fred sighed deeply._

"_There's nothing like it" George agreed. Al laughed. _

_Something large and silver entered the room and morphed into an overlarge wolf. The wolf looked at the three and spoke in Remus's voice,_

"_Leaving in two, pack up."_

_The wolf dissolved._

"_Damn" George cursed, looking disappointed. "I still had stuff planned."_

"_Come on" Al grabbed the twins' bag of tricks. "A good prankster knows when to leave to avoid getting caught."_

"_True, very true" Fred sighed before grinning at Al. "You sir, are definitely our nephew."_

_Al smiled slightly, looking a little sad. "I'm a Marauder's grandson as well. It's just genetics."_

"_So why isn't Harry a prankster?" George asked._

"_Because saving the world and living with this lot wrung it out if him" Al sighed and hefted up the bag._

"_These...these-_things_ robbed the world of a probably great fellow prankster" George looked scandalised. _

"_This is war" Fred declared. "They've messed with the wrong family."_

_With a wave of his wand, Fred pointed it at the window. Curious, Al looked out._

"_What did you do?"_

"_Just added a dozen live hungry rabbits into the woman's garden" Fred said casually, also peering down in the garden. "It should be gone in a couple of days and they'll move on to the rest of the nasty neighbourhood. Poetic justice, no?"_

"_A nice touch" George agreed, nodding approvingly._

"_Come on, we should get down there" Al said, tearing his gaze from the window._

_George cast a Disillusion Charm on Al and himself, Fred did the same and the trio trooped down the stairs. _

_They stopped at the foot of the stairs at the odd sight presented to them. The Dursleys were huddled against the sitting room door, looking terrified, staring at the two wizards standing over them._

_Sirius leaned over them, causing them to flinch and opened the door, making them topple inside. "Get in" he growled and Al shivered. Using that tone, it was understandable people thought he was a mad mass murderer. _

_The Dursleys didn't dare argue and scuttled as fast as they could in the room, the booby traps gone. Sirius followed them, but Remus lingered in the hall and stepped back a couple of steps, glancing around. Taking the hint, AL made his way over to him and just heard Fred and George follow. He couldn't see anyone else, but that didn't matter to Remus. Glancing at the sitting room to make sure Sirius hadn't killed the Dursleys, he said in a soft voice, "Go back to HQ. Sirius and I want to talk to them." _

_Fred and James grumbled, but acquiesced. Out of sight from the living room, Lily, Rose, James and Hugo appeared, pulling the Cloaks off of them. Sighing, the twins took off the Disillusion charms. Fred caught Rose's arm and then Hugo's while George took hold of Al and Lily. James didn't bother, but turned on the spot and vanished. Fred and George followed._

_*_

"Not bad, eh?" a voice spoke in Harry's ear, making him jump, while the others shrieked. Unnoticed by the rest of them, Sirius and Remus had returned and entered the Pensieve while they had been laughing.

"We just thought you'd like to see one last touch" Remus smiled an evil smile, surprising on his normally kind face. The scene changed again to show the Dursleys living room. Harry blinked.

"You didn't?" James said, awed.

In the once sparkling sitting room were three creatures that were _not_ Vernon, Petunia or Dudley. At least, not what they _normally_ looked like.

"That's Vernon" Sirius pointed. "Petunia and Dudley."

In the places he had pointed out were a walrus, a horse and a pig.

"You-you did?" Rose stammered, sounding like she was fighting a wild desire to laugh.

The walrus was enormously fat and wrinkled, struggling to sit up, but kept falling on its back, wiggling wildly. It still had Vernon's bushy moustache.

Petunia was a dull dun colour with a dirty blonde mane and tail and her neck was overlong. She was stamping wildly, nostrils flaring, looking thoroughly panicked.

Dudley, the pig, was scratching wildly at the door, squealing like-well, like a pig. He was huge and round and pink, with a fine bristle on top of his head and trotters that he was using on the door to try and get out.

Harry couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. The rest soon followed suit and they rose up and out of the Pensieve and onto the floor laughing hysterically.

_A/N: Finally! This chapter took ages to figure out, though once started, I could see where it was going. Hope you all liked it._

_Please review! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Harry couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. The rest soon followed suit and they rose up and out of the Pensieve and onto the floor laughing hysterically._

"Ahh that was fun" James sighed contentedly, stretched out on the floor with his legs pulled up. Harry, Sirius, Remus and Albus were on the floor with him, while Ron and Hugo and the twins were heaped on Ron's bed, the girls on Harry's.

"Dad's going to kill us when he finds out" Lily observed, shrinking her Pensieve until it was her perfectly ordinary ring again. She didn't sound particularly worried.

"We didn't do anything permanent" James protested lazily, though he sounded slightly apprehensive.

"They will be ok right?" Harry asked warily, eyeing his godfather. "It _wasn't_ permanent was it?"

Sirius tried to look offended and failed as Remus gave him a look. "Honestly, everyone questions me don't they? Not that I don't think their new look is an improvement"-Remus looked at him-"but no it isn't permanent." He sounded decidedly sulky about that. "Mind you the faces they were giving me were spectacular when I said I was your godfather. What did you tell them about me anyway Harry?"

"Uh" Harry looked startled and then embarrassed. "I, uh, told them that you were my godfather and that you escaped from prison." He was looking sheepish.

Remus raised his eyebrows at him. "Did you tell them that he was innocent?"

Harry shook his head meekly. "I forgot."

"Oh you did, did you?" Sirius appraised his godson while Ron and the twins sniggered. Then he laughed and pulled Harry into a half hug. "You just told them that your crazy mass murderer of a godfather had broken out of prison and gone on the run, huh?"

"I didn't tell them you were crazy" Harry protested. "I just said that you broke out of prison and was going to keep in touch...." he trailed off.

"Leaving them to think you had a demented godfather who would be all too willing to hex them into oblivion if he heard anything wrong" Rose was grinning. "Nice one Uncle Harry." Sirius looked a little put out at being called demented, but he was smiling.

"It was a good idea Harry" Remus of all people said. He smirked slightly. "I daresay they're even more terrified of Sirius then they were before."

"Ah Moony you're embarrassing me" Sirius pretended to swoon and was grinning wickedly.

"Well the Dursleys seemed to have learned their lesson" Hermione said briskly, causing many to stare at her. "But don't you think it might be a problem that when you guys leave and Obliviate us that we don't remember what we did?"

"Perfect way of getting out of trouble that way 'Mi" Fred–or George said stretching.

"But if they come into contact with Sirius or Remus, it might be a problem if they realise they have no idea that they pranked them and raise awkward questions about how, when and why they pranked them in the first place" Hermione said nettled. "That could damage the spell put on us so we wouldn't remember anything about you lot and damage the timeline."

"You worry too much Hermione" Ron said dismissively, causing Hermione's eyes to narrow dangerously. Remus however, looked thoughtful.

"I see what you mean Hermione" he said frowning. "There's one thing about forgetting the whole thing ever happened, quite another when someone escapes the Obliviating and can trigger a memory of what happened. That's how Memory charms can be eroded; having a trigger that suddenly reminds you of what happened. I can see two ways around it. One would be to have the Dursleys Obliviated, so they wouldn't remember the prank."

"And forget their lesson" Lily scowled, clearly not pleased.

"The second would be possibly to alter our memories, instead of erasing them" Remus continued, smiling at Lily. "Altering memories is harder than simply erasing them, but it also makes it harder to uncover the real memories. If they were altered, we could remember say the talk with Harry and bringing the twins with us to help prank the Dursleys. But" Remus frowned. "That would be dangerous because it would mean interfering with the timeline. If you hadn't shown up, we would have no reason to go to the Dursleys because we never talked with Harry."

Sirius growled, clearly not caring about upsetting the timeline. Rose however was absorbing Remus's logic and nodding.

"He's right" she said with a sigh. "The easiest way around this would be to Obliviate the Dursleys and clearing up the mess we made over there."

Lily made a noise like a hissing cat in protest, but Rose glared at her.

"Ok let's not argue" Remus said hastily, eyeing the two girls. "Lets just-"

At that moment a loud voice reverberated through the room, making everyone jump.

"WILL EVERYONE COME DOWN STAIRS PLEASE?!"

"Christ" Sirius muttered, shaking his head to recover from surprise. "There are days...." still muttering he helped Harry up to his feet, who grabbed Al and tugged him up. Al grinned in thanks and held a hand out to Remus who gracefully accepted.

Grumbling, the group left in twos and threes, while the twins just Apparated. Harry fell into step with Ginny and Lily. Lily grinned at her teenage dad while Ginny smiled a little shyly. Harry smiled back feeling an odd emotion coil and wrap around his chest as his future daughter grabbed his and Ginny's hand and pulled them along.

"Alright Nan?" James, who was in front of the group called as he entered the kitchen. "What's-AHH!"

Alarmed, the others ran into the kitchen to see James's back, frozen. Fred and George were gaping at a spot in the kitchen, for once lost for words. Sirius could see Arthur smiling slightly before catching sight of something that made him and everyone else, freeze.

At the entrance to the offside kitchen were four people, watching the group. Sirius's eyes immediately glued to a tall, middle aged man with untidy black hair, glasses and bright eyes that was in front of the group. The man met his gaze with an emerald green one of his own and when he tilted his head, he could see a sliver of an old mark on his forehead through his hair.

An older Harry Potter gazed at him for a long moment before letting his eyes wander through the group. His eyes narrowed as he found his children, who looked suddenly deeply apprehensive.

A man beside Harry cleared his throat. "We-ell, isn't this a wonderful reunion, eh mate? I feel distinctly unwanted, given that we've broken several laws on time and space, risking serious couch time with our spouses just to save our children's sorry hides." Taller than Arthur, with thinning hair and a tanned freckled face, he looked distinctly set between amusement and worry. He caught Remus's eye and smiled slightly.

"Hey Dad" Hugo piped up hesitantly, clearly just as nervous as his sister and cousins. "HI Uncle Harry." He looked as though he wanted to sink into the floor as Harry caught his eye.

The older Harry said nothing, silently scrutinising his cringing offspring. Sirius also felt distinctly uncomfortable and felt his younger godson shift nervously beside him. His elder self was intimidating, giving off an air of power and disappointment without even saying anything.

"Don't give us crap Hugo" the man, now positively identified as Ron Weasley said lightly. "You lot are in major trouble. Rather than having to yell at you ourselves, your mothers, grandmother and aunts are all at home, preparing themselves. You have one hell of a tirade waiting for you when you go home folks."

The older Harry's mouth twitched and the stern facade dropped a little, making Sirius distinctly relieved. "Good point Ron. Be thankful for it you lot, it saves me the trouble of yelling at you myself." Albus, near Sirius, winced and shifted; clearly Harry yelling at them was more frightening than their mothers. Sirius could vividly remember how James would always be afraid of his mothers temper, but downright terrified of his father's when he got going; his disappointment was always more impacting. He wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if Harry was the same.

"We're sorry Dad" James said imploringly; so much like his grandfather.

"Really" Albus said quickly, clearly upset. "It was an accident I swear, we didn't mean to-"

"I know" Harry sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "Accidents happen. But don't think you're getting off lightly for this lightly." He gazed at his children, niece and nephew. "Understand?"

"Yes" the five chorused as one.

"Now where's the hugs? We come all this way to bail you out and we don't even get hugs?" Ron sounded despondent, though he was grinning. Taking the hint, Rose and Hugo barrelled over to him while the Potter children ran to Harry and tackled him in a bear hug, leaving the present day watching bemusedly. Remus looked curiously over to the two unannounced people who were getting their share of hugs in too. They were a boy and a girl, about their early twenties. The girl was very pretty with auburn gold hair and clear skin while the boy was very noticeable with turquoise hair and amber eyes. He also seemed nervous, throwing looks at where Remus and the others were standing.

Molly was sniffling dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief while Arthur was smiling proudly at his future youngest son and grandchildren. Harry, Ron Ginny and Hermione were looking curiously at the older versions of Ron and Harry.

"Hah" Harry murmured under his breath. "So I actually do grow up. That's a good sign."

"Glad you're not always a weed mate" Ron thumped him on the arm. Harry scowled at him while Ginny snickered. Hermione grinned, while studying the older versions of her best friends intently.

Older Ron spotted them. "Bloody hell Harry, I forgot how short you were. You're still a midget here."

The children laughed while both Harry's scowled.

"And you're the exact opposite _mate _you look like you've got a Stretching Jinx on you" Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the group. He smiled at his younger self. "Hi."

"Hi" Harry managed out, overwhelmed. His older self was well over a foot taller than he was now, with actual substance on his bones, though he was still slim. His mop of hair was peppered with grey, his face was a little lined and his eyes were older, wearier, but bright.

"Are you really Head Auror?" Ron blurted out, causing older Harry to flick his gaze to Ron making him step back.

"Just what have my wayward children been saying?" Harry cast a glance at his sheepish children, then grinned at Ron and his younger self. "Yeah I am."

"But you must be the youngest person ever to become a Department Head!" Hermione said excitedly, staring at Harry in amazement.

"Yeah I was" Harry was grinning now. "And I happened to take that title right off you because I was promoted a month after you."

"Because he's nearly a year younger than you" Ron sauntered over. "Still you'd didn't mind, seeing as you were technically Harry's boss."

This was obviously a family story because the future children laughed. Hermione looked gobsmacked while Harry was wide eyed.

"Very impressive" Remus came over and older Harry's grin faded slightly as he looked at the older man. "Your parents would be so proud."

"I hope so" Harry cleared his throat and smiled at Remus and Sirius as the latter came over.

"Ron's right you have grown up" Sirius had to actually lift his head back a little to scrutinise his godson's face.

Harry smiled tightly. "I'm glad of that Padfoot; I hated being the scrawny kid in class."

"Stuck with you all those years mate" Ron thumped him a little harder on the back, his face a mix of happiness and sadness. His eyes flicked over to the twins who were uncharacteristically quiet.

Ron cleared his throat loudly. "Right anyway. We have got to start finding out how much damage has been done so we can leave."

"You're not leaving so soon?" Molly looked upset. Harry smiled slightly at her.

"The longer we stay here the more likely the timeline will be damaged Molly, I'm sorry. I would love to stay for longer" his eyes flicked around the room "but we can't risk it. Now aside from Dumbledore, who else knows about this?"

"Just Tonks and Kingsley" Arthur supplied.

"Ok where are they?"Ron looked around. Silence fell.

Harry looked around. "D'you mean to say you let them walk out of here knowing what happened and didn't stop them? D'you know what can happen?"

"Uh no?" Sirius said blankly. Harry sighed in resignation.

"Well you'll have to bring them back so they can be Obliviated; Dumbledore too. Ted and I will need them here as soon as possible."

"Ted?" Sirius said quickly, Remus's head snapped up.

Harry blinked and turned to face the young man and woman and his daughter, who gave him a sheepish look.

"Uh yeah" Rose said weakly. "Didn't we mention it? This is Ted Lupin and our cousin Victoire."

And all hell broke loose.

_A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! Time has just run away from me completely! I got distracted by reading fanfiction and writing up new story plots. D'you ever get maddening inspiration and can think of nothing else? If it's a disease I am terminally ill._

_I'm really sorry about how long it's taken to update. I hope I can update faster but it's not guaranteed. My access to a computer will be severely reduced this year; my exams are this year. Have you ever felt that nine months never seemed so close and yet you can't bring yourself to prepare? Fanfiction is so much a nicer place to be but I HAVE TO study! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_

_Anyway please review, I don't think this is my best chapter ever but you deserved something anyway. As promised Teddy has made an appearance. Also know that the story will probably end in a few chapters._


	18. Chapter 18

"_Uh yeah" Rose said weakly. "Didn't we mention it? This is Ted Lupin and our cousin Victoire."_

_And all hell broke loose._

"WHAT?!" echoed throughout the dingy kitchen. Remus looked faint as he stared at Ted who stared back, apparently unable to turn away. Victoire took his hand. Older Harry looked between the two Lupins warily while older Ron looked anxious too. Only younger Harry and Hermione noticed this and they exchanged nervous glances. The rest of the kitchen didn't notice; they were to busy staring at the Lupins and Victoire.

Sirius looked nervously between his best friend and his son. Remus had gone the colour of milk as he stared at his future son. Sirius also looked, fascinated. Ted looked like Remus; he had the same shaped face and features. His eyes were amber; looking like Remus's near the full moon and his hair was an odd colour of turquoise. It reminded him of Nymphadora's hair and he froze. _Tonks._

Shaking away that train of thought quickly, he looked at his friend who still seemed incapable of movement. Chuckling softly, he caught Remus by the elbow.

"C'mon Moony" he said quietly. "Let's go say hi to your kid." Dazed, Remus obediently followed him.

Ted watched them come closer. He shot a quick look at his godfather who smiled slightly at him. Nervous, Ted met his father's eyes. The others in the room hastily tried to strike up conversation, feeling they were intruding in on something private. The older Ron, displaying tact yet to be discovered in his younger teenage self, drew most of the occupants' attention by loudly announcing he needed to know who they should contact to be Obliviated and herded nearly everyone from the room bar Ted, Remus, Sirius, Victoire and the older Harry, who watched proceedings from the wall, not interfering.

"Hi" Sirius said brightly to Ted and Victoire, as Remus still needed time to recover from shock. "So you're Moony's kid, huh? Always knew he'd get hitched at some point; not that he'd ever believed me, eh Moony?" he nudged Remus who didn't respond. He sighed theatrically then beamed at Ted. "Sorry 'bout him, he's had a few too many shocks to his system over the last while."

"S'alright" Ted said nervously, glancing nervously between Sirius and Remus, looking deeply uncertain. Hearing him speak seemed to snap Remus out of his fog. He opened his mouth, closed it before suddenly pulling Ted into a hug.

Ted looked stunned for a moment, before closing his eyes and hugging the older man fiercely. Victoire smiled widely at him and caught her uncle's gaze who watched everything with a faraway smile on his face. He smiled slightly.

Remus let Ted go, looking suddenly embarrassed, his eyes bright. "Sorry" he apologised hastily "It's just-I never thought-I never imagined having a son before." He smiled widely which Ted returned, causing it to broaden. Harry smiled sadly, looking away.

"It's ok" Ted seemed a little more relaxed. "I get it."

Remus's smile faltered. "About that-"

"I'm not a werewolf" Ted said quickly, correctly interpreting his train of thought. "I'm pretty strong and I heal fast and I've got sharp senses and I'm hyper at the full moon and stuff but I'm not a real werewolf or anything, not that I'd really mind really" Ted seemed to realise he was rambling and cut off, looking embarrassed.

"That's good" Remus smiled widely at his son and Ted smiled back, relieved.

Sirius threw his hands in the air exasperatedly. "Finally!" he yelled making Ted and Remus flinch and Victoire jump. "James and I told you! Didn't we? Even Lily tried to get it through that thick skull of yours; you could have a normal life, not everyone was prejudiced or cared you were a werewolf but noooooo. You'd get depressed and moody and moan about not having a normal life and all that crap and what do we find out?"

"Padfoot shut up!" Remus clouted him over the head, looking annoyed. Harry was grinning while Ted and Victoire looked amused.

"Oww" Sirius pouted. He looked a little wistful. "Prongs and Lilyflower would be so happy for you mate. I am."

Remus subsided and gave his friend a hug. Sirius then turned to Ted.

"Damn I forgot!" he thrust out a hand. "You probably already know me of course, but I'm Sirius aka Padfoot. Pleased to meet you both."

Ted flashed a glance towards his godfather before smiling slightly and shaking Sirius's hand. Victoire smiled and also shook.

"Victoire Weasley, pleased to meet you-again" Sirius saw a flash on her hand and turned it over to see a shiny ring on her wedding finger.

She saw this and a faint blush rose in her cheeks. "Soon to be Victoire Lupin" she smiled shyly.

Remus's eyes widened while Sirius let out a bark of laughter and hugged the girl. "Welcome to the family! Marauders are family-well" his face darkened slightly before brightening. "You sly dog. Just like your old man eh?"

Ted had gone red, contrasting sharply with his hair and glanced helplessly at his godfather who smirked at him. Remus studied Victoire before smiling and shaking her hand too.

"Welcome to the family. As it were" he smiled at her and she grinned. Ted smiled relieved.

"I should hope your old man gave you the Talk" Sirius said grinning wolfishly. "Don't want any baby pups around the place anytime soon."

"Padfoot!" Remus shouted flushing. He wasn't the only one; Ted and Victoire had gone red too.

"Uh actually Harry gave me the Talk" Ted muttered with a shudder. Sirius turned to look at his grown godson who had also gone red and looked deeply embarrassed.

"How'd it go?" Sirius asked brightly. The two men shuddered.

"So you're Ted's godfather Harry?" Remus changed the subject, much to Harry's relief. He nodded and flashed a quick grin to Ted, who returned it.

"Yup. Since he was a few hours old." Harry had moved over to the group and Sirius pulled him beside him, causing him to stiffen.

"How was it?" Sirius asked. He sounded a little sad, probably thinking of his own godson. Harry smiled a little at him.

"Oh yeah, Harry's great" Ted smiled. "Spoiled me just enough and took me down a peg whenever I needed it." Harry smiled at him gratefully.

Just then older Ron poked his head in. "Everything ok?" he glanced at the group and smiled inwardly. "Harry, I'm gonna send a Patronus to Dumbledore and see if he can contact Tonks and Kingsley quietly."

"Alright" Harry shifted in stance. "Have them come as soon as possible."

Ron nodded and left.

"You're not going so soon?" Sirius asked crestfallen. Remus also looked disappointed.

Harry looked between the two, strange emotions crossing his eye too quickly to decipher. "Not immediately" he said slowly. "But soon yes. We have to."

_A/N: ok new update. Don't think it's my best, but you can decide. _

_Oh for whatever reason my last update didn't work for however long. I reloaded it and it seemed fine after that. Hopefully it won't happen again._

_My update is faster than last time but I don't know when the next will be. Like I said I have exams this year and while I'm trying desperately to forget, I do have to study or I'm SCREWED. I still have essays and other crap to still do and a have to update another story which my last update is even longer than this one. I know, I know, wishing won't get work done, but one can hope right?_

_Anyway enough whinging I sound pathetic. I hope you'll be kind enough to review. _


	19. Chapter 19

"_You're not going so soon?" Sirius asked crestfallen. Remus also looked disappointed. _

_Harry looked between the two, strange emotions crossing his eye too quickly to decipher. "Not immediately" he said slowly. "But soon yes. We have to."_

"Message sent" Ron said airily to Harry as he and the others re-entered the kitchen. "It's been a while since I had to use a Patronus message." He flicked his gaze over to Sirius and Remus. "How are you two old dogs then?"

"Oi! Who're you calling old?" Sirius exclaimed indignantly glaring at Ron. Ron just grinned at him and winked at Remus.

"You're older than us at the moment" Remus pointed out.

"Doesn't count; you're still older" Ron shrugged, grinning.

"You're the one losing their hair" Harry pointed out, moving over to the table where the younger versions of himself, Ron, Hermione and Ginny and his kids were sitting.

Ron's grin disappeared and he glared at Harry.

"Uh-oh" Al muttered beside Harry; he glanced at him.

"Dad and Uncle Ron always argue about this. Usually some jinxes are thrown" he explained, eyeing his uncle warily. James and Hugo didn't seem to share this view; they exchanged grins and leaned forward.

"You're the one going grey" Ron glared at Harry.

"At least I still have hair _to _go grey" Harry countered, smirking. Victoire sighed exasperatedly, shaking her beautiful head.

"Oh for heavens sake, this is getting ridiculous. You're all old; let's leave it at that, shall we?"

Ted and Remus laughed in unison, while both Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Well, I never" Ron said huffily, crossing his arms. "And when you think I used to change her nappies."

"All grown up now" Harry chuckled softly and then smiled, accepting a cup of cocoa Molly offered.

"Gran's cocoa!" James said excitedly, leaning forward eagerly. Rose snickered at him as she took her own from her blushing grandmother.

"All grown up" she muttered to him. James stuck out his tongue at her.

"Well" Arthur smiled widely around the room at the extended family members. "What shall we do while waiting for Dumbledore?"

"Twenty questions!" Sirius exclaimed, leaning forward. The Muggle raised and Remus all gaped at him, while the rest looked baffled.

"What?" Sirius asked the room at large, pouting. "I don't care if we're getting Obliviated I wanna know more about my godson's and Ted's life!"

"How do you know about twenty questions?" Hermione asked curiously.

Sirius shrugged. "Lily and her Muggleborn friends would play it sometimes. It was fun, except she wouldn't let us play when James was chasing after her for a date." He grinned fondly; he'd been doing it a lot more since the unexpected arrivals. He looked at his grown up godson who was watching him closely. Those warm but somewhat haunted eyes made him sober and a fine chill wrapped around him. He had a strange feeling around him all day with the new arrivals. They seemed too....unsure of his presence, as if they'd never met him before. And given the remark they'd made about deaths.....

Shaking away that thought determinedly, he met his older godson's eyes. "Ok, nothing seriously"-he grinned-"important or depressing or sensitive. Just little stuff. Come on, for your old mutt of a godfather."

His present godson, who was on his left side beside Al, chuckled and watched his older self hopefully. He wanted-needed to know his life wasn't just unhappiness and danger and that he actually had achieved what he'd always wanted-a normal or somewhat normal-life.

"Oh go on Harry" Ted said easily, stretching. "It'll be fun."

"Mmmmhmm" Harry glanced at his godson. "I hope so when I tell them all of your most embarrassing moments, Teddy bear. That is my duty as a godfather, after all."

Fred and George, who had been almost unnaturally still and quiet, started laughing. Ted looked aghast, while Victoire and the other girls started giggling.

"Alright" Harry sighed ruefully. "Whaddya wanna know?"

There was instant commotion as questions were asked from all sides.

"Whoa, whoa!" Ron held up his hands. "Bloody hell, give us a chance here!"

The noise quietened and Sirius went for it.

"James said you're an Animagus" Sirius looked at his godson intently.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Reeaaally" he drawled giving his son a look. James just smiled winningly, but it faded as his father scrutinised him.

"I become an Animagus?" Harry gasped, astonished, but delighted. He hadn't thought of that.

"Really" Harry confirmed, with a slight smile at his younger self.

"That's really advanced magic" Hermione's eyes were shining with admiration. "How old were you?"

"21" Harry grinned at Hermione. "And before you ask, 'Mione yes, you became one to. We all did."

"You all did?!" Molly squawked. "That's so dangerous! Especially when you're so young!"

"S'alright Mum, we get a great teacher" Ron and Harry exchanged grins.

"What do we change into?" Ron asked excitedly, leaning forward eagerly.

The older Ron grinned and looked around deliberately. "Think we got enough room?" he inquired to Harry, standing up.

Harry chuckled and got up himself. "I think so. D'you want to go first?"

"I'd be delighted" Ron said, with a mock bow. At the table, the others were leaning forward eagerly.

In an instant, Ron disappeared and a beautiful chestnut stallion was in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. There were shouts from the present people as well as cheers from the twins. Ron was repeatedly chanting "Bloody hell!" over and over again.

Ron lifted his head and whinnied, stamping a foreleg. A lock of reddish hair fell in between his eyes, as he surveyed the table's occupants.

"Very nice" Remus said admiringly, coming over to get a better look. "A stallion then? Loyal and wild. Suits you Ron." Ron snorted in agreement.

The younger Ron got up and slowly moved toward the horse, which pushed his nose towards him. Ron grinned and carefully patted him. Hesitantly Hermione followed him. The stallion blew at her and nuzzled her hand making her laugh.

Molly had also come over. "Oh, you're so beautiful Ronnie" hesitantly patting his neck. Ron snorted at that and lifted his head and gave a warning whinny to the twins who were moving forward. They both stopped and pasted innocent grins on their faces.

"Oh Ronniekins don't be so paranoid" Fred began.

George nodded vigorously. "Yes little brother; there's already one Mad-Eye."

"Really we just wanted-"

"To congratulate you, little brother."

"You look magnificent."

"Smashing."

"Absolutely spiffing."

"I might actually believe you if I hadn't heard that routine throughout childhood" Ron said mildly as he transformed back. He eyed his twin brothers for a long moment, before smiling softly. "'Course, it helps being a paranoid Auror around you two."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, beaming widely.

"Glad you think so" the other Ron grinned and clapped his younger self on the back. "Considering it took so bloody long. Don't worry you'll get it. With 'Mi's help, of course." He smiled at Hermione who smiled back, before hesitating.

"You want to know what your Animagus form is, huh?" He grinned at her startled face. "I live with you love, I know what you think." Hermione blushed. "You, love, are an owl."

There was a loud exclamation of pleasure.

"That's brilliant Hermione!" Ginny hugged the dazed girl.

"That's great Hermione" Harry agreed, smiling for his friends, though he was still keen to know what he was.

"Yup. Course, it was bloody hilarious that the one of us who hated flying was the bird" Ron grinned at Hermione as the others laughed. "You're still not keen on brooms but you love flying in your Animagus form."

"Really?" Hermione smiled.

"I tried to get you to take a letter to my cousin Fred, but you nearly took my finger off" James said, making everyone laugh.

Chuckling, Arthur looked at Harry. "So what's your form, then, Harry?"

Everyone looked at Harry expectantly. He grinned slightly, making him look much younger. With a small pop, he disappeared, leaving a distinctive hulking form.

Molly and Hermione shrieked, Ron swore and jumped away. Harry gasped.

A lion was standing where Harry had been, an enormous tawny lion. A glorious untidy black mane tipped with gold made his muscular body seem even bigger. Large bright green eyes observed the group. If lions could grin, Harry was doing it.

"Whoa" Sirius breathed.

"Tha-that's your Patronus form!" Hermione gasped, looking at James, eyes wide. James smiled.

"Whoa" Harry whispered, awed. The lion gave off waves of power and dignity, rather like his human self. Hesitantly, he stepped toward the lion. The lion watched him, large emerald eyes calm and unconcerned. Hesitantly, he touched the lion's head and stroked the soft fur. He could see a faint white patch of fur in the shape of his scar on the lion's forehead.

"Wow" He heard Ginny whisper; she had followed him. Looking at the majestic beast, she touched the top of the lion's head. He rumbled as Ginny scratched his head like she would do Crookshanks. The bandy legged cat had leapt onto the table when Ron had transformed; he had shot under the dresser when Harry had done so.

"Well" Ron grumbled. "No-one's overawed by a stallion, oh no."

A bear like black dog moved closer to the lion and cautiously sniffed the lion, which sniffed back. Suddenly, the dog pounced at the lion, causing it to growl and lunge for the dog, snapping at each other.

"A lion" Hermione said softly, wide eyed. "Harry's a lion?"

"No. A marmoset" Ron deadpanned, watching the two animals rolling around wistfully. "Don't have enough room to change with Harry here. Damn." He sighed before glancing at Ted and Victoire. "You two gonna show off?"

Ted hesitated as he met his father's startled eyes. "You're an Animagus?" Remus asked, shocked.

Ted nodded embarrassedly. Victoire smiled and then transformed. A beautiful canine appeared, like a stretched red fox, with very long slender legs, long erect ears, a ridge of fur like a mane running down her back and a white tail. She barked and wagged her tail.

Taking a deep breath and glancing at his father, Ted transformed. Another canine appeared; smoky grey coat, with long defined four legs and amber eyes. He craned his head upward to peer at his father.

Remus stared at the beautiful wolf at his feet. A wolf, very appropriate. He smiled widely and squatted down to scratch his son's head. Ted whined softly, sniffing his father's scent.

"Quite a collection of animals you've got in your family Mum" the older Ron said cheerfully to his stunned mother and father. Ginny looked at him.

"Am I an Animagus?" she asked in an undertone, eyeing her mother warily. Ron grinned understandingly.

"Yes you are" he said quietly. "You're a cougar. Mountain lion."

Ginny smiled widely.

The black dog had come over to sniff at the new canines, tail wagging furiously. Harry the lion was currently getting a head scratch from Hermione and Lily.

Suddenly, the relaxed lion stiffened under their touch. Puzzled, Lily looked at her father's eyes. "Dad?" she queried.

A faint shiver ran through the lion's frame. His ears swivelled back. The other animals were closer to noise and did not pick up the small sound.

The lion stepped away from the girls. Without warning, he let out a thunderous roar, causing the small crowd of wizards to shriek. In the brief confusion with people and animals scrambling away from the lion, Harry lunged toward the kitchen door, ripping it clean from the hinges. Another noise, a high pitched squealing, added to the din.

_A/N: Right. Well, um, SORRY!!!!! Life has completely gone by my clueless self and it's been ages since I've updated. Sorry! I've been meaning to update for ages and I just kept getting distracted. I wouldn't mind, but I usually just write these things in one go. Write for about two, three hours then update. Simple, right? God I'm such an impractical person! I have mock exams this time two months. Have I studied? Nooooooooooo_

_On a happier note, I want to say that I've been on this site now for a year. Happy anniversary to me!_

_Right, updating. I want to say that I'll update faster next time round, but I can't guarantee it. My folks really don't like me being on the computer all day; they even password protected it. Parents! Also I do have other stories that desperately require my attention; I haven't been at them in months. And of course-ahem-studying-I really should be starting that. (Looks guilty.)_

_Ok, about the story now. This thing is nearly coming to an end. Soon. Eventually. When I figure out how to end it. I do have many, many, new ideas for stories that I'm eager to write if I ever get my butt in gear. Most Harry Potter, some others too. _

_Also this story is not going to have really any action, if anyone's expecting it. I know, I'm sorry, I love action fics too, but I don't have the skill necessary to try. In some other fics, maybe, but this was to be basically fluff so sugary sweet your teeth hurt. Don't know if I achieved that, but I like to think it's at least sweet. So don't expect massive upheavals or Voldemort crashing through Grimmauld kitchen_

_Anybody care to guess what was behind the door, then?_

_Oh and if anybody knows what Victoire's Animagus form is, I'll give you special mention in the next chapter. I don't think many people would know, but we'll see._

_Anyway, that's all folks. Until next time._

_Please review. Pretty please?_


	20. Chapter 20

_The lion stepped away from the girls. Without warning, he let out a thunderous roar, causing the small crowd of wizards to shriek. In the brief confusion with people and animals scrambling away from the lion, Harry lunged toward the kitchen door, ripping it clean from the hinges. Another noise, a high pitched squealing, added to the din. _

Despite the chaos, Ron and Sirius had thrown themselves toward the door after Harry in seconds. They quickly found him in his human form wrestling with a diminutive figure in rags.

"Kreacher!" Sirius snarled, wand in hand; he'd completely forgotten about the little pest. Remus, who had followed him with Ted and Victoire in their animal forms, inhaled sharply.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Harry grunted, pinning the flailing limbs of the demented elf. "Sirius!"

"Kreacher stay still!" Sirius barked and instantly, the elf froze.

"Thanks" Harry said sarcastically, eyeing the mutinous eyes of the elf before catching Ron's eye. The two silently communicated before Harry turned to his godson still in wolf form.

"Ted, would you do the honours?"

The wolf bobbed his head and in an instant the wolf disappeared and Ted was rolling up his sleeves. "What do you want?" he asked his godfather.

"The kids were cleaning and Sirius caught him smuggling stuff from waste bags and ordered him to stay out everyone's way and he sulked in the attic."

Ted nodded in confirmation and pulled out his wand. Kreacher started to tense, but Ted tapped the elf on the top of the head, causing a dreamy, unconcerned look to cross his face, looking rather creepy.

Harry jerked his head to Remus and Sirius and started toward the kitchen where the kids and Mr. and Weasley were hovering anxiously. Ron followed, while Remus and Sirius reluctantly followed, as they were watching Ted work. Victoire remained with Ted, still in her Animagus form.

"What's Ted doing?" Remus asked, still watching his son working from the kitchen keenly.

"Ted's an Obliviator" Lily said proudly, also watching her god-brother as the Potter children christened him.

"Really?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows. You had to be very good at spell work and precise in spell casting to become an Obliviator. The chances of it going wrong and damaging a person's mind were quite high.

Remus looked immensely proud as he watched his son twirl his wand in complex and specific patterns.

"Yup" Ron confirmed. "He's worked for us from time to time, hasn't he Harry?"

"Yeah" Harry confirmed, glancing at Ted work, with an expression similar to Remus's.

Hermione, though interested, was upset. "Did you have to do that?" she asked, stifling her inner self which was chastising her for doubting authority figures.

Harry looked down at her, looking wry. "Do what? Tackling him or Obliviating him?"

"Well-both" she said frustrated.

The older version of her friend laughed. "Hermione he had to be Obliviated anyway. He'd been here all day and probably knew about what happened. As for tackling him, if I hadn't and he realised I knew he was there, he would have scarpered and he could have run into someone to which the information would be dangerous to have. Kreacher isn't loyal to Sirius and hesitate to sell him out."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest when Ted and Victoire, now in human form, came back into the kitchen.

"All done" Ted said to his godfather. "He's back in his den and will be asleep until this time tomorrow."

"Thanks Ted" Harry smiled.

"No problem" Ted said easily. "He's let himself go, hasn't he?"

"You know Kreacher?" Sirius asked distastefully.

"Sure" Ted shrugged idly. "He made a great treacle tart."

"Kreacher cooked?" Sirius was now in disbelief.

"Sure. It's only you he hates, you know" Ted said flippantly, glancing at Harry who gave him an unreadable look.

Remus could see Sirius struggling to process this and intervened. "How long have you been an Obliviator, Ted?"

"Oh, a little over three years now" Ted responded to his father hesitantly. Victoire linked arms with him.

"What is your Animagus form, Victoire? I've never seen it before" Arthur inquired to his future grandchild.

"Oh" Victoire blinked at the question, startled. "Sorry. I'm a maned wolf; they're wild dogs in South America."

"I've never heard of them" Molly mused absently, before gesturing for her to join her at the table. "And what do you do, dear?"

Victoire glanced anxiously at Ted, who was engaged with his father about the aspects of his job. He smiled and nodded slightly at her so she made her way to the table.

"I'm actually a writer, _grandm-_Grandma" her accent shifted slightly as she corrected herself.

"A writer?" Molly looked surprised and intrigued. Lily, Rose and Ginny were sitting with them. "What do you write?"

"Books, surprisingly enough" Victoire smiled. "My first book was Uncle Harry's biography."

"I bet Harry liked that" Ginny glanced to where the two Harry's were standing with Sirius and James. The two Ron's, the twins Hermione and Hugo were quite close too.

"Yes" Victoire smiled. "He never talked about his life to reporters or writers before. I was allowed because he trusted me to write the truth and not make up stories."

"How sweet" Molly beamed.

"Have you done any other books?" Arthur asked.

"Yes; I did one with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry's help, _A Muggle-Born's Guide to the Wizarding World. _They found it really hard to understand the wizarding world compared to the Muggle one, so I did one explaining how the Wizarding world works from a Muggle's point of view, which was a lot of fun. It's on the Hogwarts booklist, with a couple of others some other Muggle-Born writers did. And I'm also starting some fiction work as well."

"About what?" Molly was practically glowing. Knowing she had happy, healthy grandchildren that were doing well in life was just wonderful; a balm to her stricken and worried soul.

"Well I got the idea from Uncle Charlie about a boy finding a dragon's egg...."

*

"So you got the idea of us becoming Animagi?" Hermione asked Ron.

The older Ron nodded. "'Fraid so, 'Mione. You can't have all the bright ideas; I came up with a few myself, surprisingly enough" he laughed. "You were after me and Harry to actually learn when we left school. Not my idea of a good time, but you brainwashed Harry all right."

"Did I?" Hermione looked pleased. At least she finally got through to one of her boys.

"Yeah, after we became Aurors there wasn't much time to do anything but work" Ron's face darkened. "But after a couple of years, it levelled off and we had more time on our hands. Harry became a little bored and started hitting the books. It kinda snowballed from there."

"Very nice Ron" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry actually _studies_?" the younger Ron said incredulously. "When he doesn't have to?"

"Hey!" the younger Harry said, insulted. "I'm not you" he said pointedly to his best friend. "And I actually liked learning, once upon a time."

"Seriously?" Ron gaped at his friend, while Hermione also looked surprised.

Harry looked disgruntled while his older self chuckled. "Some things never change" he commented to his Ron and to Sirius. "And yes Ron I-we-did. But we'd get in trouble if we did well in class."

"_What_?" Hermione looked appalled. "You got in trouble for doing well in class? Why?"

"Couldn't do better than Dudley" Harry said unconcernedly. "And it was really, really hard to do worse than him. I just went through enough to pass my classes."

Sirius let out a snarl, sounding positively wolf like. "I knew I should have left them as animals permanently" he growled.

"Sirius" Harry began, before frowning. "What do you mean, leave them as animals permanently?" he said warningly.

James and Al exchanged alarmed looks that the older Harry spotted in an instant, eyes narrowing. Ron looked from a suddenly sheepish Sirius to his son and nephews curiously, obviously more curious than irritated.

Harry turned to look at his younger self piercingly. "What does Sirius mean, 'leave them as animals permanently?" he enquired, his voice neutral.

Harry blinked at his older self, feeling ridiculously small. He swallowed and looked at Sirius helplessly.

"The kids, Moony and I paid your-_relatives_- a visit" Sirius stated blandly.

Ron looked intrigued and a little wary as he glanced at his friend, who was eyeing Sirius.

"A visit?" Harry repeated. "And this visit involved the Dursleys becoming animals did it? James, Al?" the father turned to his cringing offspring and his nephew who was studying his shoelaces. He sighed. "What-"

He was cut off by a loud crash followed by cursing from outside the hall. Mercifully, the portrait was still silent, but there was muted laughter and the murmur of voices that was heard as conversation had been broken by the crash.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling Kingsley and blushing Tonks, who was still muttering under her breath. Following them, smiling cheerfully, was a brightly clad Dumbledore, along with a scowling Severus Snape and disapproving Minerva McGonagall.

Dumbledore beamed around the cramped kitchen.

"I'm terribly sorry for taking so long, but my colleagues were somewhat curious about the flurry of Patronus activity and came along. I hope that wasn't too much trouble?"

A/N: _Dun dun dun!!! Hello everyone and Happy New Year! Has it really been that long since I last updated? Time is just flying by and it's a pain in the-_

_Ok, then, wow it's been a while. I'm really sorry. I'll try to update faster, but I've lost interest in Harry Potter for the moment and writing in general. Which is going to change; I'll do my best to update faster._

_Ok a new twist; Sevvie and Minnie have joined the party! It's a real spur of the moment thing; I hadn't intended to bring them in, but why not? I had intended to bring in Scorpius, but I forgot all about him! So I decided to bring these two in instead and let the new generation meet Sev I thought they deserved that._

_And Tonks is back finally! The Lupin's are all together, which they should have always been. I was so sad when they died in the books, it was terrible. _

_Oh, that challenge about finding out what Victoire's form was. Well she's a maned wolf; they're the biggest canines in South America. You should Google them, they look like foxes on stilts. Nobody got it, but thanks to everyone who guessed._

_Alright, that's all folks. I've got other fish to fry for the moment. Until next time!_


	21. Chapter 21

"_I'm terribly sorry for taking so long, but my colleagues were somewhat curious about the flurry of Patronus activity and came along. I hope that wasn't too much trouble?"_

A ripple ran through the room. All conversation died as the newcomers stared at the unknown but very familiar looking people mingling with the others.

Lily broke the silence. She was well aware of what the presence of the newcomers would be somewhat shocking to her father, uncle and god-brother and so took matters into her own hands.

"Auntie Min!" she exclaimed loudly, her enthusiasm not entirely feigned. She bounded over to the normally prim and proper Professor McGonagall and gave her a quick hard hug. "It's great to see you!"

Professor McGonagall spluttered. She could only gape.

"Oh sorry" she said sheepishly. She stepped back and grinned widely, praying the others would help her out anytime soon. _Anytime guys. _"I'm a little rude, aren't I; you don't even know me yet! I'm Lily, Lily Potter."

Minerva let out a strangled gasp and seemed to be struggling to comprehend what she was hearing. The familiar greasy haired, hooked nose man made a convulsive movement. He was staring at Lily, his face bloodless.

"Oops sorry. It's nice to see you too Professor" she said awkwardly. She had only ever met the man in a portrait frame at Hogwarts and he had been somewhat similar when they had first been introduced. Still he had been a friend of her grandmothers and had saved her dad, and she was quite fond of him, even if he got on better with Al of all people.

"Yes it is" Rose, thank Merlin for her fabulous cousin, who was as smart as her mother and came to Lily's rescue. "It's great to see you guys, even though you won't be meeting us for a few good years."

"Yeah Auntie Min you look great" James said enthusiastically chipping in.

"Hi Professor Snape" Al said happily. By now he and Hugo had joined the future teens and were running interference for those who needed a moment to collect themselves before joining the conversation.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Tonks demanded teasingly but she was looking curiously at the knot of newcomers, particularly the young man with turquoise hair.

"Of course Aunt Tonks" James said smoothly and gave her a hug. Hugo, not to be outdone, gave Kingsley a hug too. The imposing Auror looked bemused while Hugo merely smiled, completely unabashed.

Tonks laughed.

"Aunt Tonks? Well looks like I taught you early on then."

"About what?" James said innocently. Though he might act like it on occasion, he wasn't a fool and had no intention of letting these people know they had died during the war. How could you tell someone that they would die in a couple of years? It was better to just waffle with what he knew. "Aunt Nym-"

Tonks had her wand out before he had even finished. "Try it kiddo."

"Try what Aunt Tonks?" James said hastily, stepping back. If she was anything like Ted, and considering her job occupation, he suspected it, then she had wicked spell work.

"I wouldn't try it James" his father's voice had an amused note in it, but he was clearly marshalling his thoughts together. "Your _Aunt Tonks_ does not appreciate being called by her first name." He and Ron had joined the group. Ted was hanging back with his father and Victoire, petrified.

"Harry Potter" Minerva gasped, clutching her chest.

"Hello Minerva" Harry smiled fondly at his former Transfiguration teacher. He looked over to Snape, who's face was twisted and pale.

"Hello Severus" Harry said quietly. "It's good to see you."

Snape stared at Harry for a split second before a familiar sneer crossed his face.

"Unfortunately, the feeling is far from mutual" Snape spat. "Only Potters would have achieved something this idiotic and threaten to destroy the timeline by a foolish stunt."

"Actually" Ron interjected, his voice drowning out the low growl that was coming from the far corner where Sirius was "it was the combined forces of the Potter-Weasley and Granger line that almost threatened to destroy the timeline. The Weasley family it never far behind the Potters when mischief is occurring and only with my wife's genes could they actually manage such a feat."

"Hey!" five voices complained as one.

"What?" Ron raised his eyebrows at them enquiringly. "The Potters have the ability to find trouble where-ever they are, the Weasleys are creative enough make trouble out of nothing and the Grangers have the final incredibly rare genius that lights the fuse. Can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with you Snape. Only our lot could actually do something like this."

"Ron please stop before I think too hard about what terrors our family unleashed by creating these monsters" Harry sighed, but there was a fond smile on his face at the indignant faces on his offspring and niece and nephew.

Fred and George started laughing.

"This is a brilliant day Gred." Fred (or George) proclaimed.

"Indeed it is Forge."

"Our future nieces and nephews-"

"Such a fine bunch the lot of them."

"Indeed they Gred, absolutely spiffing."

"Must be the Weasley genes."

"Though Harry and Hermione are undoubtedly fine."

"Too true my good man, too true."

"After all they have the Weasley creativity-"

"And good looks-"

"Hermione's intelligence-"

"Terrifying thought that-"

"And Harry's knack of finding trouble without even looking for it!"

"Being grandkids of the legendary Prongs probably helps too."

"Indeed my fellow-"

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall, Snape _and_ Mrs. Weasley roared.

The rest of the room was too busy laughing. The present day Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny were in doubled over in absolute stitches. The future teens were holding their stomachs and howling. Tonks, Sirius and Remus were laughing; Kinsley was chuckling hard and Albus, who apart from entering the room, hadn't said a word and was simply looking at the future people, his customary eye twinkle on overload.

The elder Harry and Ron were also laughing; Harry's more subdued than Ron's. He looked over at Albus, whose blue eyes met Harry's green. They simply looked at each other for a moment before Harry let out a breath and gave Albus a small smile. Albus returned it and then it broadened, as he gave a small proud nod of the head, causing Harry's to widen a fraction.

The laughter had died down a little so Albus took the opportunity to address everyone before Molly could berate the twins. "Well, since there are more people here than earlier and since Professors McGonagall and Snape have not been formally introduced to everyone, perhaps we should have an introduction? We will not after all, meet again for many years."

"That's fine Albus" Harry nodded and Al grimaced; this could get confusing. "It appears we have some cleaning up to do before we can leave anyway." He shot a sardonic look to his sons, daughter, niece, nephew and godfather for good measure, causing them to look slightly sheepish.

"Well I'll start off" Ron said brightly, swinging his arms slightly. "In case none of you have realised it yet, I'm Ron Weasley" the twins whooped, "husband to Hermione Granger" the twins let out catcalls to a furiously blushing younger Ron and Hermione "and I'm the father of those two" he gestured at Rose and Hugo.

"You and Miss Granger married?" Minerva looked delighted and her two students flushed even more heavily.

"Well at least you two dunderheads managed to realise your obvious interest in the other" Snape sneered. "The staff believed you two would never realise it."

"Neither did I" Harry laughed, while Ron glared at him without much heat.

"Well Rose and I are very glad you did Dad" Hugo said loudly, causing the room's occupants to snicker. Arthur was chuckling heartily.

"All right you little comedian" Ron scowled playfully at his son. "Your turn then."

"Hugo Weasley" Hugo said brightly. "And this is my sister Rose."

"I can introduce myself Hugo thanks" Rose snapped at her younger brother, who shrugged grinning.

"You look very like you parents" Minerva said softly. It was true, Rose had her mother's hair but was less frizzy and her father's blue eyes. Her brother had his father's hair and height with his mother's eyes.

"Thanks Aunt Min" Rose smiled and McGonagall could only blink at the endearment.

"Us next!" James announced. "I'm James Sirius Potter."

Minerva jerked at that and Snape's sneered intensified. Minerva stared at the boy.

"You look almost identical to your grandfather" she just shook her head slowly.

James sighed. "Yeah I know. Or, I look like my dad with my mum's eyes. I hear that _all _of the time."

"It does get tiring after the first fifty times" Harry smiled at his son. "I still get told how much I look my father."

"I just get told I look exactly like Dad" Al said ruefully. "My name's Albus Severus Potter."

Snape let out a choking noise while Minerva's eyebrows shot up. Dumbledore smiled softly.

"Actually, now that you're here Harry" Sirius came over. "Why in all that's holy did you name your kid that?"

"Hey!" Al yelped insulted, though when he was younger he had asked that question himself several times. The others in the present looked curious too.

Harry smiled. "Al's named after two men I greatly respected."

"You respect _Snape?" _the present version of Ron demanded, vocalising Sirius's thoughts for him. Snape looked flabbergasted, while those who knew Harry and Snape's enmity looked stunned.

"Yes I do" Harry said firmly. His eyes met Snape's for the briefest moment, before Snape looked away.

"I am deeply touched Harry" Albus said softly, smiling at Harry. He had noticed Harry's use of the past tense when he'd answered the question, and he was both touched by Harry's act and sad that it appeared Severus was to perish. Still it appeared Harry knew the truth about Severus, he could see understanding in the man's gaze as the he looked at his former enemy.

"Though I am sorry you had to carry such an old-fashioned and irksome Al" Albus continued, smiling at the boy who was the image of his father. "I was never particularly fond of my name-or any of my names for that matter."

"It's alright Professor" Al grinned while the others chuckled. "It could be worse. My folks could have named me Bilius or something."

"And just what is wrong with the name Bilius?" Ron demanded, sounding insulted. The others laughed.

"I'm Lily Luna" Lily gave a sheepish half wave.

"Another ghost" Minerva breathed. "You look very like your mother and grandmother."

Lily smiled. Snape looked away. Lily had her grandmothers (and father's) face and nose. Her skin was darker and had more freckles than Lily Evan's and her red hair was Weasley red as opposed to dark auburn. Nevertheless the similarity was there.

Minerva looked over to the couple who were older than the teens but younger than Ron and Harry.

"And who are you two?" she asked curiously.

Harry glanced over to his eldest niece and godson. He raised his eyebrows at Ted who steeled himself and nodded at Harry. Victoire guided him over the group. Remus followed, reluctant to move to far from his son, which seemed to please Ted.

"I'm Victoire Weasley" Victoire announced smiling at them happily. "I'm Bill's daughter."

"French?" Minerva enquired, by the name and the slight accent she heard.

"_Oui_" Victoire replied, smiling. "My mama is French."

"Who is your mother dear?" Molly asked eagerly.

"Fleur Delacour" Victoire replied.

There was a roar of laughter. Fred and George had to hold onto one another for support; they were laughing so hard. Sirius and Remus were baffled, looking questioningly at the Golden Trio which consisted of a surprised Harry, an oddly reminiscent and astonished Ron and a peeved Hermione. Molly looked ill while Ginny had her nose wrinkled.

"Fleur Delacour? The Triwzard Champion?" Fred choked.

"The one Bill's giving private lessons" George gasped and they cracked up again.

"Thank you Misters Weasley" McGonagall said irritably. As they would down she addressed Ted. "And you are, young man?"

Ted steeled himself and grinned at Minerva. "I'm Ted. Ted Remus Lupin."

Minerva let out a gasp and grabbed her chest. Snape's face puckered as though he'd sucked something unpleasant. Albus's eyes twinkled as Remus beamed and stood a little taller.

"Lupin? Of Remus how wonderful" the normally stern teacher gushed, beaming at Remus.

"Indeed it is. It's a pleasure to meet you Ted" Albus said merrily, holding out his hand.

"It's nice to see you too Sir" Ted grasped his hand firmly.

"Congratulations Remus" Kingsley murmured to the grinning man.

"Love the hair" Tonks said admirably, scrutinising Ted's turquoise duo.

"Cheers" Ted gave his living breathing mother a bright smile. She was so close, after so long...

"Indeed Mr. Lupin. A most enchanting shade" Albus agreed. "May I ask if you are a Metamorphmagus?"

Ted blanched. Well he hadn't exactly hidden his talent, but he was startled by the sudden question nevertheless. He blushed and his hair suddenly went baby blue.

"Ah, well, that answers that question" Albus said smiling.

There was a pause as everyone looked from Ted to Tonks to Remus and back. The older Harry watched his godson intently, concerned.

"Yeah" Ted said awkwardly, inwardly completely terrified. "I, uh, get it from my mum." Inwardly cringing he lifted his head to meet his gobsmacked mother's eyes.

_A/N: OMG, OMG, I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW LATE THIS IS! NEARLY FIVE MONTHS! UNFORGIVEABLE! _

_I'M SO SORRY!_

_Ok, excuses time, I know they stink, but you deserve them. The last few months I have been desperately trying to study. It was my final year in secondary school and they were pretty important. I'm now finished school and am waiting in terror for my results which are due in two weeks. Despite all my attempts at study I don't think I did great. Add to that my attempts to find employment. I've NEVER had a real job, apart from odd bits and pieces and now there are NO jobs for unskilled workers. Wouldn't you know that the world would be suffering a recession when its time for me to leave school and find a job?_

_IRONY SUCKS!_

_Ok, I hope you like this, if not, let me know. This should be wrapping up fairly shortly, but I'm torn with adding more. I don't think I'm hitting the responses accurately. Give me your opinions, would you?_

_Alright, well, hope you like it, review and enjoy the remains of the holidays. Slan! _


	22. Chapter 22

_"Indeed Mr. Lupin. A most enchanting shade" Albus agreed. "May I ask if you are a Metamorphmagus?"_

_Ted blanched. Well he hadn't exactly hidden his talent, but he was startled by the sudden question nevertheless. He blushed and his hair suddenly went baby blue._

_"Ah, well, that answers that question" Albus said smiling._

_There was a pause as everyone looked from Ted to Tonks to Remus and back. The older Harry watched his godson intently, concerned._

_"Yeah" Ted said awkwardly, inwardly completely terrified. "I, uh, get it from my mum." Inwardly cringing he lifted his head to meet his gobsmacked mother's eyes._

Nymphadora Tonks was not what one would call reserved. She was upfront about her thoughts and feelings with herself and everyone around her. She preferred not to beat around the bush and was typically unafraid of saying what she thought. It was one of the reasons why she was one of Moody's favourites.

She could only stare at the young man in front of her, claiming to be her son. _Young man_. He looked about her age. Her _son_.

_They don't exactly teach you this in Auror training,_ she mused absently.

The room was silent in stunned disbelief. Remus Lupin was poleaxed, his face absolutely stunned. Sirius gaped, his mouth hanging. The elder Harry was watchful, waiting.

Ted Remus Lupin himself was oblivious, his eyes on the woman who would one day become his mother only to die shortly afterwards along with his father. He had absolutely no idea what to do.

Her first instinct was to deny it. It wasn't possible….

_Nothing is impossible_, she chided herself. She looked into Ted's amber eyes. So much like Remus….his eyes held a myriad of emotions that she couldn't fully identify. She could pick out fear. Hope. Terrible longing.

Slowly, she began to smile, her mind settling from shock to denial to acceptance. Wow. She had met children of the kids she only just met. Was it inconceivable to think that she could have children in her future? And with Remus of all people….but that could wait. This couldn't.

She finally noticed the pregnant silence. Everyone was waiting on tenterhooks for her reaction.

She finally blew out a breath and took a step forward. She craned her head to look at him properly. Merlin's sagging briefs, he was tall.

"Well damn" she said simply, and succinctly, her smile growing wider. "I wasn't expecting this when I signed up for the Order."

That broke the tense air and a few titters went through the younger crowd. Ted blinked and gave a shaky smile. Feeling bold, Tonks stepped forward again, her eyes searching his. That old cliché sprung to mind-every mother knows her child. Tonks wasn't sure about it, but she was sure that this boy-Ted-was being truthful. The others had been checked out-not according to Auror standards but it couldn't be helped. The whole situation was crazy, but Tonks was never one to be fazed for long.

She smiled gently at him. "So you're mine?" she asked quietly, studying him intently, requesting confirmation to something she wanted to be absolutely positive about. A swell of emotion was beginning rise from her belly and slowly moved upwards.

Ted didn't speak. He couldn't. He just nodded, swallowing hard.

Ah hell. Instincts that she didn't know she possessed caused her to close the gap and pull him into a hug. Ted all but melted into her, his arms enfolding her. He pressed his face into her neck, breathing in and out, trying to keep control.

The touching scene was very affecting. Professor McGonagall and Mrs Weasley dabbed their eyes. Mr. Weasley and Kingsley were hastily averting their gazes, eyes bright. Snape looked as though he'd rather be milking the Acromantulas at Hogwarts then be there and was firmly avoiding anyone's gaze. Those from the future were desperately trying to keep their composure; the boys looking at their feet while the girls were fighting tears like their teenage mothers, though for different reasons. The younger Harry watched the sight briefly before turning away; feeling oddly envious and melancholy, while his older self watched the seen; emotion running through stormy eyes.

Remus had tears in his eyes as he watched the scene. Sirius gripped his shoulder tightly.

Tonks pulled away slightly to drink in the sight of her boy. Bloody hell, when had she become so maternal? "Well damn" she said admiringly, her sense of humour asserting itself. "I made a hell of a good looking kid, didn't I?"

Ted gave a shaky laugh, eyes shining. "Think Dad had something to do with it too."

"Good point" Tonks said affably. She turned around, one arm still around her son and found Remus. Her cheeks were stained with a hint of a blush, but she grinned at father of her future child. "Hey c'mere Wolfie."

With the stride of one that had a wee bit too much to drink, Remus obediently did as he was told. There was a snort.

"Well I know who wears the trousers in that relationship" Kingsley grinned at his fellow Auror, who smirked at him. Remus gave him a nasty glare as the sniggers broke the atmosphere.

"You know it Shacklebolt." She frowned at the rest of the group. "You know if we're the best entertainment you've got you lot need help. Go on, shoo!" she waved a hand imperiously and then gestured impatiently at Remus to come over already. It didn't matter that they weren't together yet, or that she had the crush on him, she wanted to see the two Lupins' together.

"Indeed" Snape said curtly. It was a sad day when he agreed with the terror that was Nymphadora Tonks but this had gone on long enough. "Headmaster this nonsense must be rectified immediately. It was foolish for so many to witness this-_event_" he sneered, lip curling. "If the Dark Lord were to learn of this from any of our minds, the future could be irreparably altered. Not to mention the damage the timeline could have already suffered by the Potters blunder could result in catastrophe."

"He's a ray of sunshine, isn't he?" James muttered to Hugo, who nodded. Snape heard and threw the namesake of his enemy a look of disgust.

"Your stunt could quite easily unravel the fabric of the universe foolish boy!" he hissed.

"Can it Snivellus" Sirius growled. Snape looked ready to retaliate.

"That's enough" the elder Harry said firmly. His voice brooked no argument and the two men backed down without thinking. He'd beaten Dumbledore to the punch who watched proceeding's with interest.

"You're correct Professor. It is dangerous for us to remain here and for you to remain. We'll be leaving quite shortly and I believe it best if yourself, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and Kingsley to leave as soon as possible." His eyes went to the Lupin family that was united for the first time in over twenty years. He softened involuntarily. "Tonks I'll give you a bit to talk to Ted but after that…"

"I get it" Tonks smiled gratefully, knowing full she wasn't going to remember any of this was sad, but necessary. Then the smile turned mischievous . "Can't believe I'm getting orders from the runt whose room I helped clean two weeks ago."

"Hey" Harry yelped indignantly while his best mate (both versions) roared with laughter along with their siblings and children.

The elder Harry merely raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you did? I seem to remember you fussing over your hair and checking to see if my buttocks were still attached."

There was more laughter along with squeals and groans of "_Dad!_" and "_Eww!_"

Tonks smirked unrepentantly. "Well now that you've reminded me?"

Harry smirked back. "Sorry Dora but that's privileged information."

"I can find out" she threatened playfully.

"Alright, enough" the older Ron protested chuckling. "You're scarring the younglings. Poor Ted looks ready to pass out." He clapped his best mate on the shoulder. "You deal with the Professors, I get the Dursleys."

He eyed his so called best mate warily. "And the reason behind your generosity is?"

Ron shrugged innocently. "You know I can't stand Snape" he said airily as though he wasn't five feet away from the man in question. He grinned fondly at Professor McGonagall. "Always a pleasure Professor" he said with a bow, before taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. This time it was his kids who groaned in protest while the twins cheered.

"Oh do behave yourself Mr. Weasley" she protested, a smile tugging her severe mouth for a moment as she pulled her hand away. She appeared wistful, regret colouring her features as she looked around.

"C'mon guys, hug time" Ron announced before heading to the door. He hesitated, before dipping his head towards Dumbledore and Snape. No matter his personal feelings on either of them, he did respect them for their sacrifices. He deliberately forced himself not to look at the happy Lupin family or the complete pair of twins in the thick of the crowd, and walked out of the kitchen. Besides, he was keen to see what their lot had done to the Dursleys.

Harry watched him go before turning to the Professors and Shacklebolt. "It's probably best if we get this over with" he said quietly.

Dumbledore dipped his head in agreement, wistfulness crossing his face. "Yes that would be best." He turned to face the others. "I do regret that I will not be able to remember this" he stated, eyes sweeping the room, "but I am truly honoured to have seen you all and to know that at least the future is a bright place. I wish you all the very best in life."

Thanks Professor" Lily said, before impulsively giving him a hug. She blushed a little before going over and hugging McGonagall. She hesitated for the briefest second, before doing the same to a frozen Snape. She gave him a smile and stepped away to hug Kingsley.

Spurred on the others followed. Rose promptly hugged the others, pausing for a moment and gave Snape a half hug, ignoring the glare that followed. The boys were reluctant to hug and resorted to the more manly half hug, half pat on the back.

Albus went over to his name sakes, reminding himself not to say it was nice _meeting_ you. Curse Freudian slips. He smiled hesitatingly at the famous defeater of Grindelwald whose name he carried. "I'm, err, glad we saw you guys while we were here."

"As am I" Dumbledore agreed smiling. "Though I do regret you had to bear such an old fashioned name. I preferred Brian myself, not that my mother would hear of it."

"It's not as if we get a choice in the first place" Al pointed out.

"True" Albus chuckled.

"Besides I like my name…though it took a while" he said sheepishly. He looked at Snape, who looked back with an unreadable expression. Very quickly, Al hugged Dumbledore and quickly hugged Snape who appeared ready to hex him.

"It was great to see you Professor" he said simply and succinctly before moving away. He got the impression the acerbic man wasn't keen on discussing Potions with him in this time. At least his portrait couldn't fire magic at him.

"I'll see you later Tonks" Kingsley said to his fellow Auror before turning eyes to Ted considering. "Out of curiosity, do you follow your mum's footsteps?"

"Err, no" Ted glanced uncertainly at his mother. "I'm an Obliviator actually."

Kingsley raised his eyebrows impressed while the two parents beamed. "Really? That's great! Was never very good at Memory Charms myself" Tonks said brightly, pleased as punch.

"Good kid you have there you two" he turned to Victoire. "And a pleasure to meet you too Ms Weasley."

"_Merci_ Kingsley" Victoire smiled, coming over from where she'd been hovering behind the Lupins. This was once in a life time for Ted and she didn't want to intrude. His happiness was evident and she wanted him to get as much time with his parents as he could.

But the Lupin men had other ideas. Remus looked at Ted and quickly held out a hand to Victoire.

Ted cleared his throat and briefly stepped away from his parents to wrap an arm around Victoire. "Mum. I'd like you to meet my fiancée Victoire."

Both Kingsley and Tonks eyes widened. Tonks focussed on the very pretty young woman who had been with Ted when they had first entered the room with renewed interest.

"Well" Tonks studied her boy's girlfriend and a slow grin unfurled across her face. "We have _a lot_ to talk about before you go. See you later Kingsley" she added as she took hold of both Victoire and Ted and dragged over to a corner of the table with Remus bringing in the rear.

"Bye Tonks" Kingsley chuckled at the woman's antics.

"Farewell Minnie" the twins had gotten into the spirit and were prostrating themselves in front of the Professor.

"Until we meet again oh fair Mistress of the Lions" the other intoned.

"Unless you want detention the next time you're in my classroom Mr Weasleys, cease your antics!"

"But my fair Lady-"

"-And colourful Lord of the castle-"

"And great bat of the dungeons-"

"We are just helpless against the sorrow"

"Of the dreaded departure that nears-"

"Get out of the way before I use you for Potion ingredients" Snape actually hissed.

"Alright let's do this in the hall" Harry intervened, before a bloody mess ensued and gestured for the others to go out before him.

A chorus of good byes followed the group as they left the kitchen; Ted and Victoire having to shout since they were monopolised at the far end of the kitchen by a very involved Auror.

"Snape was a little harsh wasn't he?" Al mused.

Younger versions of his father, uncles, mother and even aunt as well as James and Hugo, gave him an incredulous look. Sirius also gave him a baffled look.

"Err, Al? He hates everyone. Especially Potters."

"Speak for yourself Jimmy" Lily smirked at the glare her brother gave her. "I think he just hates dunderheads, myself."

She merely smiled at the indignant glares she received in return.

A/N:

_Sighs-_

_Damn I'm a terrible person. I've seriously neglected my stories and for those poor people who actually like this story I'm really sorry. I've been promising myself and the reviewers I'd update soon and soon is apparently ten months after the last update. _

_Before you all bring out the machetes hear me out. I started this story when I was still new to the site and still rigidly a canon reader. I refused to deviate from canon and would only read stories that followed it. Since then….I've become an AU gal. I love alternate universes, Harry/Other, character bashings, etc. Because of that-my interest of this story has waned._

_I do plan on finishing this story before I start any new stories. I've got a folder full of ideas that have yet to turn into stories that I intend to write, but not before I finish this. And so help me, I'm finishing this bloody story before 2012. _

_Still seems wholly inadequate for those who asked repeatedly for me to update and for that I'm sorry. _


	23. Chapter 23

_"Snape was a little harsh wasn't he?" Al mused._

_Younger versions of his father, uncles, mother and even aunt as well as James and Hugo, gave him an incredulous look. Sirius also gave him a baffled look._

_"Err, Al? He hates everyone. Especially Potters."_

_"Speak for yourself Jimmy" Lily smirked at the glare her brother gave her. "I think he just hates dunderheads, myself."_

_She merely smiled at the indignant glares she received in return._

"And you think I will allow you to try and meddle with my mind Potter, you have obviously been more spell damaged than I thought."

Harry stifled a sigh.

His memory wipes with Dumbledore and McGonagall had not been nearly as difficult. Minerva had never changed in all the years he had known her; the hard exterior belying the warmth and softness inside. For all her sternness, she was an absolute softie at heart. Harry could still remember his utter amazement when he witness her actually _cooing _at James days after his birth.

So it hadn't been a surprise to him when she gave him an awkward but heartfelt hug, whispering to him about how proud she was of him. That she was so happy to see him happy and healthy with _beautiful _children. She wished him the best and smiled a watery smile when he kissed her cheek, before laughing at his wry comment about how the younger Harry in the kitchen would have likely passed out before attempting this.

His conversation with Dumbledore had been equally heartfelt and brief. He had long ago come to terms with the powerful elderly wizard and bore him no ill will. For all of the man's meddling and actions to himself, Dumbledore had been acting solely for the good of the Wizarding world. Harry's life, while unpleasant in his early life and treacherous during his teens, was truly blessed.

For the first and only time, Harry Potter had been able to stand in front of Albus Dumbledore, his mentor and guide, as an equal. He was able to clasp the weathered hand of his old Headmaster and look into brilliant piercing blue eyes that he had not seen in over twenty years, seeing nothing but fierce pride and happiness. The older man was livelier and more energetic than he had ever seen; buoyed by the knowledge that things were on the right path. He had been all too helpful in ensuring his memories would stay erased, knowing better than anyone the need for secrecy.

Snape of course, was the hold out.

"I am not the child you have to deal with in school Professor Snape" Harry said politely, stifling his weariness and the urge to retort. It was amazing how quickly old habits re-emerged.

His perception of Snape had changed dramatically over the course of his life, but he had forgotten somewhat just how _annoying_ the other man really was. It's not as if he could forget how acerbic and malicious the older man had been during his school years, but the man's sacrifice and his service to the Order had tempered that image.

Now unfortunately, the Professor was reminding him strongly why he had disliked the man as a teenager. Absence makes the heart grow fonder…..

Snape's lip curled as his glare deepened. His posture screamed aloofness while the sneer was something Harry had been fortunate not to witness for many years, a look that struck fear into the hearts and minds of many first year Gryffindors.

But Harry was no longer a first year Gryffindor.

"Professor you know as well as I that what you've seen today cannot be allowed to reach Volde-"

"Do NOT say the name!"

"-The Dark Lord then" Harry refrained from rolling his eyes; it would not help matters. "I highly doubt you would prefer Ron or Ted to wipe your memories, so that leaves me."

"You haven't changed Potter" Snape sneered in disgust.

"I can say the same" Harry responded dryly.

"And your foolish arrogant children, flaunting their complete and utter disregard for the timeline, recklessly endangering the lives of countless individuals. Clearly the apple has not fallen far from the tree."

Harry's mouth tightened.

"Like father, like son. It is astounding" the dour man hissed "how the very name Potter is involved with something so exceedingly dangerous and can be swept away so easily. I have no doubt there will be nothing more than a mere slap on the wrist for this. Never mind the foolish brats could have erased themselves from existence by merely dropping in for tea, but they will not be punished for it because they're _Potters_."

It was not just his children, but Harry bit his tongue, his temper quietly simmering.

"Believe what you want Professor but I am aware of the dangers and consequences of my children's actions. While it was an accident they will be punished for their carelessness."

"Punished" Snape sneered. "No dessert or taking their brooms away, or something similar. It's not as if you would know the meaning of the word discipline, _Potter_."

Harry narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. Snape held his ground, but there was a flicker of defensiveness in his posture.

Harry was ruthlessly employing Occulmency techniques learned in Auror training not to hex the man. He was the same age as this man, had fought through a war, and too many Dark Wizards to mention; he was not about to let this man speak to him as if he was still the student in the kitchen, a hero of the war be damned.

"Do not presume to criticise my parenting _Professor_" Harry whispered. He was mildly surprised to realise he was actually taller than the Potions Master. "Whatever grudge you hold against me and my father, you will not take that out on my children. Yes they were foolish and I have no doubt they can't fully comprehend the situation they landed themselves in; but I will _make _them understand."

"Just like your father" Snape whispered. "Arrogant, conceited, believing the rules don't' apply to you"

Harry bit back some choice words. Merlin he had forgotten how infuriating the man was! "I have been told I am more like my mother" Harry kept his voice even. "I hope so too; there are far worse people to be like."

Snape's face became a little pinched.

"I learned a lot after the war" Harry said quietly. "I know about you and my mother"

"You know NOTHING"

"I also know that you helped protect me. You sacrificed a lot for the war Professor" too much as far as he was concerned "because of that promise. You were braver than most of the Gryffindors I know and that is why I named my son after you."

The man's face was bloodless, it was too like his last moments, bleeding out on the floor of the Shrieking Shack "It was not" he rasped, chest heaving. "It was _not _for you." The man's face was twisted, an angry red flush staining the sallow cheeks.

"Listen closely _Potter_" Snape hissed dangerously, black eyes blazing. "I did not do those things for _you_. I did it for Lily. For your _mother_" his face twisted with anguish, emotion so uncharacteristic for the man. "_Everything _I did-and will do-it was for _her_. It was _not_-for you."

Green eyes met black and Harry nodded slowly.

"And because of that, my children were born" Harry said quietly. "And for that, I thank you. And I think my mother would as well."

Snape's eyes narrowed in hate, his countenance one of utter contempt.

"Do your spell Potter and be done with it" Snape whispered. "I have no desire to recall this afternoon and would have erased it myself undoubtedly. I have no desire to recall you or your obnoxious offspring."

Harry closed his eyes. "Very well Professor and-goodbye."

XXX

Harry sighed and rested his head against the wall.

Why was he so surprised? Snape was _exactly _he had remembered. He didn't know why he was so disappointed.

Well he did actually. He had hoped to find closure with the sharp, cunning head of Slytherin house. His view of Snape had been rose tinted for the last twenty years. He had not forgotten the man's hatred of his father and by extension him, but…he had loved his mother and died protecting him.

Harry sighed deeply. Severus Snape was a bitter man, too entrenched in his hatred and pain to let it go and didn't _want_ to let it go. Granted he had his reasons hating his father and he suspected Snape hated him because he was a reminder that his mother chose James instead of him, but…he had hoped…

He gave his head a shake and straightened himself.

"Are you done lurking in the shadows Padfoot?" he asked.

There was a pause and then movement as his godfather slunk over, hands in his pockets.

"Have fun with Snivellus?" his godfather jerked his head at the door.

"Don't call him that" Harry frowned reprovingly.

"Sorry" Sirius looked a little embarrassed. "Bad blood, too many things to be civil with the bat" his nose wrinkled at the very thought.

"I know" Harry sighed.

"Speaking of-you named your kid after him?" the incredulous note made Harry roll his eyes.

"I named my firstborn after you and dad."

"And don't get me wrong I'm beyond honoured, but-Snape?"

Harry sighed and looked fully at his godfather. "I wouldn't be standing here-my children wouldn't be in the other room-without him. It was the least I could do-and I wanted to end the bad blood between us. Not" Harry said ruefully "that that happened."

Sirius considered that.

"You are a better man than all of us Harry" Sirius sounded….well serious. "Me, Snape, your dad, Remus…you're better than us all. Your parents would be so proud of you."

Harry smiled at his godfather, unable to say anything. Shrewd eyes noted something that looked an awful like a battered journal in his godfather's hand, obviously what he had been getting from upstairs during his memory erasing.

"What have you got there?"

"Just something I copied for my pseudo great nephews and niece" Sirius said brightly, before shuddering. "I am _way_ too young to be a great uncle."

Harry snorted loudly and was about to say debunk the idea when his godfather sobered and pinned him with a serious expression.

"I'm not around in the future am I?"

Harry narrowed his eyes.

Sirius smiled self-deprecatingly. "I was an Auror at one point-one of the best naturally. Your kids are good but they're not criminals. They're not very good liars. I've noticed how they act around some of the people in there-naturally with some and then carefully around others. I didn't call them out on it, but I want to know." Sirius's expression turned sad. "Do I die soon?"

Harry looked away.

Sirius closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"I really failed you as a godfather, didn't I?" Sirius asked rhetorically. "James let slip about that cupboard in the Dursleys." His lips peeled back in a snarl. Harry looked a little uneasy.

"Oh yes. Cupboards, housework starvation….you were treated like a bloody house-elf because I was a moron and went after Wormtail instead of looking after you. I talked to you-our Harry-about his home life. Hence the little trip to Privet Drive. Great pranksters you have by the way, clever kids. They're the reason I didn't"

He trailed off.

"I never told you" Harry said softly, looking over the other man's shoulder. "I was afraid you really would come down and turn them all into fruit bats if I let you know just how bad things were."

"Didn't turn them into bats" Sirius muttered, mouth twisting into something resembling a smile. "Turned your uncle into a walrus, Tuney into a horse and your fat cousin"

"A pig?" Harry finished hopefully before he started to laugh before he could stop himself. Sirius grinned and chuckled.

"You weren't a bad godfather" Harry said quietly, calming down. "You were reckless don't get me wrong, but…you cared. I loved you like a father and a brother and I knew you loved me. That means a lot to me."

Sirius swallowed hard, blinking hard. Without thinking, he crossed over and pulled his older godson into a rough hug. Harry returned it without hesitation, feeling more like the boy in the kitchen than a battle hardened Auror.

"Moony and Tonks don't make it either do they?" Sirius said softly. "That's why you brought them along with you."

Harry sighed and tightened his grip. "They die a few weeks after he was born" Harry murmured, ignoring his logical voice, sounding a lot like Hermione chastising his rash decision.

Sirius's grip tightened and he shut his eyes tightly. God Moony….and Nymphy, doomed to never know their child, just like Prongs and Lily….it made him ill.

"Ted has it better than you did" Sirius said quietly.

"Yeah" Harry said softly, pride shining through his voice.

"I was a lousy godfather" Sirius gently broke away from the hug. He spoke quickly when Harry was about to protest "don't try and argue. I know that you're going to Obliviate us but I'm not-I'm not going to stop it. I failed you and I'm not going to try and change it. I won't be responsible for making you lose your children because I didn't want me or Moony to die."

Harry hugged him again tightly, and pressed his head against the other mans. "Thank you" he whispered. "I love you Padfoot."

Sirius sniffed and tightened his hold. "I love you Prongslet" Sirius whispered.

It took them a while to re-enter the kitchen.

XXX

It was nearing nine o'clock in the evening when the reluctant members of the future began the painful process of preparing to return home.

"Oh be careful dears" Molly sniffled as she engulfed her grandchildren in her arms.

"We'll see you soon Nana" Hugo said earnestly.

"Yeah Nan" James hugged her hard. "Pretty soon you'll be sick of us."

"There's not a chance of that" Arthur said shakily, as he hugged Lily tightly.

Ted bit his lip hard as he hugged his mother, savouring the cinnamon and citrus smell of her. God he'd only just met her; he didn't want to let her go.

Harry had told him about the battle of Hogwarts, how he had seen his parents, his godfather and Ted's father before he died with the Resurrection Stone. He had envied him and often daydreamed of finding the stone himself to use it one day.

Now he realised just how difficult it must have been to let it-and his parents go.

"Take care of yourself kiddo" Tonks pulled away, her eyes sparkling and shinier than normal. She stood up on her tiptoes and very carefully kissed his forehead. Ted closed his eyes, repressing the tears with iron control.

"Live well baby" she whispered very, very softly. "Marry Vicky and have lots and lots of shape shifting babies. Just don't name any of them after me okay?"

Ted choked on a laugh, strangled by a sob and buried his face in her hair.

"C'mere Wolfie" Tonks ordered roughly. The emotional werewolf had been watching the scene his eyes shining. It took only an instant for him to wrap his future wife and son into a strong hug.

"Live a long and happy life" Remus choked out. "Promise me you'll live your life with no regrets."

"I promise" Ted whispered.

"Hey come here too honey" Tonks ordered the teary eyed blonde. "If I thought you were good enough to marry my firstborn in the future then that's good enough for a group hug now."

Victoire met her fiancées eyes and went over to the hug, wrapping her arms fiercely around him and his mother, hot tears spilling down her cheeks.

XXX

"Ready?" Harry asked his younger self.

"Yeah" Harry nodded nervously, too overwhelmed to be anything but.

It was so surreal today and now he was going to forget it all. How was he going to forget everything? It just seemed so strange expecting it.

He looked at his future self, standing at the foot of the bed. He was so-imposing. Strong and powerful and graceful, but with an unmistakable weariness about him. What was his life going to be like to turn him into this warrior?

"Strange huh?" the older him seemed to read his mind.

"Yeah"

Ron was snoring in his bed, already Obliviated and sleeping thanks to a sleeping spell. Most of the other inhabitants in Grimmauld Place were already in the same state.

"Harry I want you to remember something" his older self said suddenly as Harry swung himself into bed, making him start.

His older person scrutinised him for an instant before he smiled, a real genuine smile that made him look like the pictures he had of his father.

"Your life is going to be painful; there's no other way to put it. You'll lose much and you'll face so much danger that things seem impossible. Sometimes you'll wonder if it's all worth it and if you'll succeed."

He paused and Harry stared, at a loss for words.

"It may not seem like it now or even two years from now but you _do_ succeed" emerald eyes met emerald. "You win. You will defeat Voldemort. And your life will be more amazing than anything you can possibly imagine."

Harry felt a slow smile spread across his face. Quickly he stuffed his glasses onto the desk and wiggled into the bed.

"_Obliviate."_

XXX

"Everyone got everything?" Ron asked softly.

They were all standing in the hallway just in front of Mrs Black's portrait, its curtains closed. All of the inhabitants were asleep, their memories modified. All of the pranks had been cancelled, their belongings catalogued and with them, all evidence (hopefully) coming back with them.

"Yeah" Albus murmured, while the others murmured softly in agreement. James carefully tucked a worn leather journal that Harry pretended he hadn't seen his godfather slip his eldest into his back pocket.

"I don't really want to leave" Lily whispered, standing close to her god-brother, her head on his arm while Victoire had her arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Neither do I" Rose agreed softly.

"We know kids" Ron wrapped an arm around his daughter and squeezed. "But we have to."

"Come on" Harry murmured, stepping forward. "Your mothers are waiting."

There was an immediate groan, carefully pitched not to wake the portraits. Harry chuckled, and fished out the enlarged chain and single glittering time turner.

"Group up" he ordered as the chain enlarged and floated around the large group of people. For a tense moment, he checked to ensure no-one was left out. He paused for a moment, nostalgia gripping him. He felt an ache at leaving behind all those loved ones again-Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred.

But they were dead and gone and did not belong in their future. And their future was worth keeping.

He said a single word.

"Activate."

XXX

A little late-just watched the celebration fireworks. Happy New Year to all.

There may be an epilogue at some point, but for now, this is finished. And thank goodness for that.

Best wishes to all for the New Year.


End file.
